The Seven Cursed Eyes
by Rain714
Summary: Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!
1. Chapter 1

**~The Seven [Cursed Eyes]~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 1 Take Over Eye**

_Kutukan adalah suatu hal yang menggambarkan beberapa bentuk kesengsaraan atau kesialan yang menimpa seseorang. Kata kutukan juga menunjukkan rasa sakit atau hal yang merugikan seseorang, kutukan selalu dianggap berhubungan dengan hal-hal supernatural._

_Seseorang yang terkena kutukan akan mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk, dari diskriminasi terhadap sesama hingga kematian yang diakibatkan oleh rasa benci yang amat besar._

_Tapi ada juga beberapa orang di dunia ini yang menganggap kutukan sebagai sebuah anugerah bagi diri mereka yang memiliki kutukan dalam diri mereka._

_Kutukan bukan hanya menimpa manusia saja. Contohnya Lucifer yang di usir oleh [The God Of Bible], sang malaikat yang merupakan tangan kiri sang [The God Of Bible] di usir dari Heaven dan dikutuk menjadi iblis dan ditempatkan di Underworld. Setelah diusir dari Heaven, Lucifer pun memendam rasa bencinya yang amat besar terhadap ayahnya._

_Setelah diusirnya Lucifer ke Underworld, beberapa malaikat berbuat dosa yang mengakibatkan sayapnya berwarna hitam yang membuat mereka diusir juga ke Underworld dan hidup berdampingan dengan ras iblis yang dipimpin oleh Lucifer._

_Iblis awalnya merasa risih semenjak datangnya malaikat jatuh di Underworld. Tempat tinggal iblis di beri nama Mekai dengan ibukota Lilith, nama dari istri Lucifer pemimpin para iblis. Sedangkan malaikat jatuh mereka tinggal agak jauh dari Mekai dan diberi nama Grigory._

_Setelah lama hidup berdampingan, mereka kemudian berselisih. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang penting perselisihan yang awalnya cuma masalah perbatasan yang kini menjadi peperangan diantaranya. Iblis yang dipimpin langsung oleh Lucifer mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin oleh Azazel. Kedua ras ini pun berperan di Underworld, sampai berita peperangan mereka sampai terdengar di Heaven. [The God Of Bible] dengan segera memerintahkan para malaikat untuk melerai pertikaian antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh._

_Para malaikat pun langsung bergegas menuju ke medan perang untuk melaksanakan perintah dari ayah mereka. Sesampainya di sana, para malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk melerai mereka malah ikut dalam berperang._

_Melihat anak-anaknya yang malah ikut berperang, [The God Of Bible] pun langsung turun ke medan perang. Setelah datangnya __[The God Of Bible] peperangan kemudian langsung mertambah panas, ketiga ras tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Iblis yang ingin menghabisi para malaikat jatuh, sedangkan malaikat jatuh yang membela diri untuk mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka dan malaikat yang mencoba melerai mereka sampai-sampai sang pencipta mereka turun tangan dalam perang besar ini._

_Tak berselang lama, dua naga surgawi turun dari Heaven yang bertarung satu sama lain di tengah-tengah perang besar itu. Ketiga ras itu merasa terganggu saat kedatangan dua naga surgawi yang bertarung satu sama lain. Akhirnya ketiga ras itu bersatu untuk melawan kedua naga surgawi itu yang akhirnya berhasil dibunuh oleh [The God Of Bible] dan kemudian menyegel jiwa kedua naga itu kedalam [Sacred Gear]._

_Perang melawan kedua naga surgawi itu dimenangkan oleh aliansi ketiga ras itu, tapi kemenangan itu tak berselang lama karena muncul tiga sosok naga dari celah dimensi yaitu Great Red, Ophis dan Thirexa yang intensitas mereka sangat di takuti oleh seluruh makhluk di dunia ini. [The God Of Bible] kemudian memimpin seluruh pasukan aliansi untuk melawan ketiga dewa naga itu. Pertarungan sengit pun kembali terjadi, yang akhirnya [The God Of Bible] berhasil mengembalikan Great Red dan Ophis kembali ke celah dimensi dan menyegel Thirexa di ujung dunia._

_[The God Of Bible] melebur menjadi cahaya setelah berhasil menyegel Thirexa. Ketiga ras ini pun akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk bergenjatan senjata karena mereka semua telah mengalami kerugian yang besar. iblis yang kehilangan setengah jumlahnya dan kematian pemimpin mereka, sedangkan malaikat jatuh tak berbeda jauh dari iblis kehilangan sepertiga dari ras mereka dan malaikat yang kehilangan ayah mereka._

_Setelah meleburnya sang __[The God Of Bible], ia memberi manusia sebuah senjata yang di sebut dengan [Sacred Gear], jumlahnya tidak diketahui berapa banyak tapi yang perlu diketahui ada 13 buah [Sacred Gear] yang konon dapat membunuh sang penciptanya sendiri sang [The God Of Bible], yang disebut sebagai [[Longiunus]]. Bukan hanya [Sacred Gear] yang diberikan kepada manusia malainkan juga sebuah kutukan pada mata manusia yang berjumlah tujuh dan itulah yang disebut..._

**~The Seven [Cursed Eyes]~**

London-Inggris at 07.15

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih meringkuk di atas kasur miliknya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria dewasa membangun kan pemuda itu.

"Bangun Naruto!"

Naruto yang merasa terganggu membuka matanya kemudian duduk ditempat tidurnya dan memandang malas pria berpakaian serba hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

"Em nii-san, mau kemana kau pagi-pagi begini?" Naruto melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pria di depannya saat ini.

"Kau sudah lupa ya... Hari ini kita akan berangkat ke Jepang baka!"

"Eeeehhh!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan kakaknya, "Kenapa kau tidak membangun ku dari tadi baka!" Ia dengan cepat segera bangkit dan melesat pergi, tapi sebelum sampai di pintu kerah bajunya ditahan hingga membuatnya jatuh di lantai

Brukk!

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan baka!" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari lantai

"Kau yang bodoh, bakayaro!.. ini sudah jam 7.17 dan pesawat kita akan berangkat 7.30... kita harus bergegas, cepat siapkan sihir teleportasi!" Mata hitam kelam itu menatap Naruto bosan

"Ha!, kau ingin menyuruh ku memakai baju tidur ke bandara?" Naruto menaikkan suaranya tidak terima atas keputusan Kakaknya.

"Cepatlah! Waktu kita sedikit." Perintahnya Kepada Naruto sambil menunjuk jam.

"Ha'i ha'i" akhirnya Naruto pasrah dan segera menyiapkan sihir teleportasi berwarna biru muda yang menelan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka muncul didalam toilet di bandara dan segera check out menuju ke pesawat yang menuju ke Jepang.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke pesawat, mereka berdua menarik perhatian semua orang di bandara bahkan para petugas dan staff yang bekerja di bandara. Perhatian semua orang terfokus pada Naruto yang memakai baju tidur berwarna biru dengan gambar rubah dan wajahnya yang kusut serta rambut yang masih berantakan.

Bahkan saat mereka berada di atas pesawat, para penumpang lainnya juga memandang aneh mereka terutama Naruto yang masih mengantuk. Dan mereka pun berangkat ke Jepang dengan penuh tatapan para penumpang.

Tokyo-Jepang

"Hoamm, ne Tiir... Apakah masih lama?"

"Ck, bersabar lah. Aku juga sedang mencari nya baka."

Naruto memandang malas pria serba hitam yang berjalan didepannya sambil membaca secarik kertas.

"Ne Tiir, bisa tidak kita pergi membeli baju terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto yang masih memakai baju tidur bergambar rubah kesukaannya.

"Hah, jangan mengeluh. Lebih baik kau membantuku mencari bocah itu."

Selama perjalanannya dari bandara ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian hingga sekarang, itu terjadi karena pakaian yang dipakainya dan itu membuat Naruto risih ditatap aneh secara terus menerus oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Ayolah Tiir, aku sudah bosan ditatap aneh oleh mereka"

Mara saphire Naruto melirik sekitarnya dan melihat banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh dan sekali-kali mendengar bisikan-bisikan.

"Kaa-chan, lihat nii-san itu!, Dia kayak anak kecil saja"

"Ssst, kecilkan suara mu Rara-chan"

"Pfffft, dia kayak anak kecil saja"

"Ne ne, apa-apaan bajunya itu!"

Mata saphire nya kemudian menatap Tiir yang masih fokus pada kertas ditangannya itu. Tiba-tiba Tiir berhenti membuat sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Ada ap-."

"Akhirnya aku menemukan nya, ayo cepat Naruto!"

"Woi woi... Cih kuso."

Naruto kemudian berlari menyusul Tiir yang telah berlari duluan. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan penampilan nya yang telah menjadi sorotan dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang.

Setelah lama ia berlari menyusul Tiir yang kecepatannya dapat menyaingi bahkan mengalahkan seorang atlet lari tercepat di dunia ini. Mereka kemudian berhenti berlari di depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

"Hosh hosh, larimu cepat sekali Tiir."

"Kau yang lambat Naruto."

Naruto cuma menghela nafas pasrah, ia lalu melirik Tiir yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sekolah ini hm?"

Tiir menatap bosan Naruto mata hitamnya seketika berubah menjadi merah dengan lambang salib di tengahnya, seringai tipis mulai terbentuk di wajah pucatnya.

"Kita akan menemui orang yang sama dengan kita."

Naruto tersentak sebentar dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tak tahu darimana kau mendengar informasi ini, tapi sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan khukhukhu."

"Hhh, sepertinya kau tertarik ya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kekuatannya, tapi aku ingin kau menyelidikinya terlebih dahulu!"

Tiir menyodorkan selembar foto seorang remaja berambut coklat gelap dengan seragam sekolah yang pas ditubuh pas-pasan nya. Naruto mengambilnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Souka, seorang pelajar ya. Dia cukup muda untuk memiliki kekuatan cursed itu, aku ragu dia bisa menguasai cursed nya. Baiklah biar ku tangani ini, kau tunggu saja disini."

Tiir yang melihat Naruto telah menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi miliknya cuma menghela nafas.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto" gumamnya menatap sendu ke arah langit biru yang membentang luas.

•

•

•

SMA Hoshinoumi adalah salah satu sekolah elite di Jepang yang berada di Tokyo. Saking elite nya ujian masuknya saja harus memiliki nilai rata-rata 8, ini menunjukkan bahwa sekolah ini sangatlah mengedepankan akademik nya.

Kelas X-A

Terlihat semua murid di kelas tersebut sedang duduk tenang sambil menatap selembar kertas di hadapan mereka. Mereka menunjukkan beragam ekspresi mulai dari yang ketakutan, gelisah, serius bahkan ada yang tenang-tenang saja.

Takut tidak bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Gelisah karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menjawab bahkan kadang bertanya dan meminta jawaban dari sekitarnya. Serius karena ia percaya diri bahwa ia pasti bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang tertera di dalam selembar kertas Kramat itu. Dan yang terakhir, ada satu orang yang tenang-tenang saja tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya seolah-olah ia dapat menjawabnya dengan mudah.

'yosh kita mulai.' batinnya sambil memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap lembar soal yang ada di atas mejanya.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang duduk di paling depan yang sedang mengerjakan soal ujian dengan serius. Mata yang awalnya berwarna purple itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna hijau kekuningan dan seketika dia tertidur di tempat dan wanita tersebut tersentak dan mengambil kertas jawabannya dan membacanya dengan cepat.

Proses itu berlangsung selama lima detik dan akhirnya pria itu kembali bangun dan menulis jawaban di kertas jawabannya tanpa melihat kertas soalnya. Seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampannya.

'tak kusangka akan semudah ini khe.'

Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama terhadap teman-temannya hingga ia berhasil mengisi kertas jawabannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Mata pentagram biru bersinar di gelapnya pepohonan, seringai tipis tercetak dengan jelas di bibirnya.

"Ternyata dia tidak mengetahui potensi cursed nya." gumamnya sambil terus memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang tiba-tiba tertidur dan bangun lagi dan tertidur lagi yang berulang secara terus menerus.

Skip Time

Sepulang sekolah, terlihat sosok remaja berambut hitam yang berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia cegat segerombolan preman.

"Yoo Otosaka Yuu..., Ku dengar dari anak buahku kau telah menghajar orang-orang ku bukan?"

"Hah, iya kau benar sekali botak."

"Pfffft." Seketika semua yang berada di sana menahan tawanya.

"Grrrr, diamlah" bentak ketua preman itu yang langsung membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"Ikuti aku bocah, kau punya masalah dengan ku!"

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginan mu." Balas Yuu dengan santai berjalan mengikuti para preman itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari awal.

"Kaa-chan lihat, itu nii-san yang memakai baju tidur tadi!"

"Ssst, abaikan saja Rara-chan. Ayo kita pergi!"

'cih, dasar bocah' batin Naruto menatap kepergian bocah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti pakaian ku." Gumamnya sambil mencari tokoh pakaian.

Dan akhirnya Naruto pergi ke toko pakaian dan mengganti baju tidur kesayangannya itu. Tak berselang beberapa menit, kini Naruto telah mengganti pakaian dengan baju hitam dan celana jeans putih serta jaket kulit berwarna coklat yang dibiarkan terbuka dan tak lupa sebuah topi dengan gambar rubah.

"Ok, saatnya melanjutkan pengintaian." Gumamnya sambil memasang topinya dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

Naruto segera pergi menuju arah yang di tuju oleh Yuu dan preman-preman itu. Saat Naruto berjalan banyak gadis-gadis yang menatapnya sambil merona dan tentu saja ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang membuat para gadis itu terpesona akan ketampanan Naruto

'haha, tak kusangka aku setampan ini. Sayangnya mereka nggak begitu menarik bagiku...,' batinnya memberi senyuman kepada gadis-gadis yang berpapasan dengan nya.

'... Tidak seperti Tiir yang sangat menyukai wanita, tapi nggak ada yang mau hahaha.' lanjutnya sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Di sebuah apartemen

"Hachimm... cih, siapa sih yang lagi memuji ketampananku." Ucap Tiir

"Hah sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan makan ku." Lanjut Tiir memandang tubuh tak bernyawa seorang wanita muda yang bersimbah darah. Ternyata Tiir menyukai wanita bukan suka sebagai lawan jenis melainkan suka sebagai makanan.

Back to story

Yuu menatap malas segerombolan preman yang telah terkapar tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Hah, membosankan." Gumamnya malas

"Yare-yare, tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria yang memakai baju hitam plus jaket coklat yang dibiarkan terbuka dan celana jeans putih yang menambah daya tariknya dan juga sebuah topi bergambar rubah yang membuat wajahnya tidak kelihatan dengan jelas.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yuu menatap tajam pria itu

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku... Yang penting bagaimana caranya kau bisa merasuki tubuh mereka selama lima detik hm?"

Mata Yuu melebar dengan mulut terbuka dan mengeraskan rahangnya sambil menatap tajam pria itu.

"Cih bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

"Anggap saja kita ini sama."

"Cih, tutup mulutmu!"

Mata coklat Yuu langsung berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan sambil menatap pria itu. Dan Yuu terkejut sambil melebarkan matanya.

'A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa tidak mempan.' batin Yuu terkejut karena kekuatannya tidak mempan terhadap pria itu.

Seringai tipis tercipta di bibir pria itu, "ada apa hm, apa kau tidak bisa merasuki tubuhku kah."

'cih kuso, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' batin Yuu bingung.

"Lihat mataku kuso gaki!" Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan mata pentagram biru miliknya.

Mata Yuu seketika berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan, 'Apa-apaan matanya itu, aura yang dipancarkannya sungguh menakutkan' batin Yuu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Naruto menonaktifkan matanya dan kembali lagi menjadi saphire begitu juga dengan Yuu.

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?" Yuu menatap Naruto dengan mata bergetar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa kita ini sama." Balas Naruto menatap Yuu yang ketakutan, Naruto menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Dengarkan aku bocah, matamu itu adalah sebuah kutukan!" Naruto membuka matanya saat mengatakan kata terakhir dengan tatapan tajam.

Yuu tersentak saat mendengar kata kutukan, "Apa maksud mu?, Kutukan?, Apa kau sedang bercanda hah!"

"Percaya atau tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini... Mata itu sangatlah berbahaya, jika kau sering menggunakannya maka aku tak bisa menjamin keselamatan mu."

"Hah, omong kosong!"

"Terserah kau saja... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. apa kau percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada mahluk supernatural?"

Yuu mengkerutkan dahinya, "tentu saja aku tidak percaya!"

"Oh souka... Kalau begitu keluarlah kau yang berada dibalik tembok!"

Yuu langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah tembok itu dan muncullah seorang pria bersayap gagak.

"Khukhu tak kusangka kau bisa menyadari ku manusia."

"Hoho, kalau seperti itu aku bukanlah manusia biasa kan "

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, yang penting kau akan mati disini!" Sebuah Light Spear tercipta ditangan pria bersayap itu.

Mata Yuu melebar melihat sosok pria bersayap gagak yang memegang sebuah Light Spear, 'Mahluk apa itu!' batinnya takut.

"Hah, mainan seperti itu lagi kah." Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap pria bersayap itu dengan pandangan bosan.

"Cih, rasakan ini manusia!"

Pria itu melemparkan Light Spear nya ke Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan santainya. Naruto kemudian menangkap Light Spear itu dan meremasnya hingga hancur.

"A-apa... tidak mungkin." Pria bersayap itu menatap Naruto dengan terkejut.

"Sekarang giliran ku kan."

Sebuah Light Spear tercipta di tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat ia melemparnya yang tepat mengenai perut pria bersayap itu.

Jleb! crass!

"Arkkkh" pria bersayap itu jatuh dan terduduk di tanah. Tidak sampai disitu Naruto lalu menciptakan dua Light Spear dan menusuk perut pria bersayap itu.

"Arkkkh, chough..." Darah keluar dari mulut pria bersayap itu dan menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Tak kusangka aku akan bertemu... Chough, pengguna [Alpha Stigma], khe." Pria itu nampak terlihat senang bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Siapa yang pimpinan mu kusoyaro?" Tanya Naruto sambil menciptakan sebuah Light Sword dan mengarahkannya ke wajah pria bersayap itu.

"Kokabiel-sama, chough!" Jawabnya sambil memuntahkan darah. Naruto yang telah puas mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya segera menebas leher pria bersayap itu.

Crasss!

Kepala pria itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu segera berubah menjadi tumpukan sayap gagak.

"Cih, membosankan" Naruto hanya memandang bosan tumpukan sayap itu. Berbeda dengan Yuu yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mata Yuu membola menatap Naruto yang berdiri tegap dengan beberapa bercak darah di pakainya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, apa kau percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada mahluk supernatural?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai tipis. Yuu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto melainkan hanya bergetar ketakutan.

"Mahluk tadi itu adalah Da-tenshin. Dan mahluk seperti itulah yang mengincar kamu" Naruto menunjuk tumpukan sayap itu dan kemudian menunjuk Yuu.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu baru aku ceritakan sesuatu yang harus kamu tahu."

Yuu kemudian mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Yah, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama, tapi Yuu akhirnya bisa tenang kembali.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi!" Naruto menghela napas pelan

"Di dunia ini dihuni banyak oleh mahluk supernatural. Yang tadi itu contohnya seorang malaikat yang melanggar perintahnya hingga berubah menjadi malaikat jatuh. Ada pula iblis yang hidup di Underworld, malaikat jatuh juga hidup di Underworld. Tapi sekarang mereka telah naik ke dunia kita dan mencoba membunuh manusia yang memiliki [Sacred Gear]."

"Orang yang memiliki [Sacred Gear] di dunia ini banyak sekali, tapi ada 13 pengguna [Sacred Gear] yang disebut [Longiunus]. [Longiunus] sangatlah ditakuti oleh mahluk supernatural karena bisa membunuh mereka bahkan sang pencipta mereka."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, ada juga beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang disebut sihir. Dan yang terakhir pengguna cursed, kau termasuk aku adalah salah satu dari tujuh orang yang memiliki [Cursed Eyes]!"

Naruto menjelaskan tentang mahluk dalam mitologi Injil dan kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Yuu hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Apa kau telah mengerti sekarang hm?"

"Ya, secara garis besarnya saja."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu untuk ikut bersama kami untuk mengumpulkan ketujuh pengguna [Cursed Eyes]."

Yuu terdiam, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Senyuman tipis tercipta dibibir Naruto, "sekarang kemarilah, kita akan pergi dari sini!"

Yuu lalu berjalan menuju Naruto dan menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi milik Naruto.

•

•

•

Di sebuah ruang tamu yang agak luas dengan empat buah kursi yang saling berhadapan yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah meja. Tiga dari keempat kursi itu diduduki oleh Naruto, Tiir dan Yuu.

Mata hitam Tiir tak pernah lepas dari Yuu. Yuu yang ditatap terus menerus hingga sekarang jadi risih, sedangkan Naruto sedang asik membaca sebuah novel.

"Jadi..." Tiir mengantungkan perkataannya sambil tetap menatap Yuu.

Naruto kemudian menutup novelnya dan menghela nafas pelan, "ehmk, baiklah... Tiir perkenalkan dia Otosaka Yuu orang yang kita cari tadi."

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja dia nampaknya kelihatan lezat untuk dimakan." Ucap Tiir sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Yuu.

'Hiiii, apa-apaan orang ini. Menakutkan.' batin Yuu ketakutan sambil berdigik ngeri.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Makan saja dia kalau kau mau!"

Yuu langsung menatap Naruto terkejut saat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Naruto-san, apa yang kau katakan."

"Hhh, nggak usah takut bocah. Aku takkan memakanmu, soalnya kamu itu bagian dari kami." Tiir mencoba menenangkan Yuu yang saat ini sedang ketakutan padanya.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya kekuatan matanya, Naruto?" Tanya Tiir

"Aku memberi nama matanya dengan sebutan [Take Over], karena dia bisa merasuki seseorang dan mengambil alih tubuhnya selama lima detik."

"Payah!, kemampuan yang mengecewakan." Ucap Tiir melirik tajam kearah Yuu yang seketika berdigik ketakutan.

"Tapi, kemampuannya yang sebenarnya adalah merampas kekuatan milik orang lain hanya dalam waktu lima detik."

"Ehhhhh."

Yuu terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Tiir yang menyeringai tipis.

"Dan sepertinya bocah ini tak tahu menahu tentang kekuatannya sendiri. Cih dasar payah!" Lanjut Naruto mendecih sambil memandang tajam Yuu yang ada dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Yuu yang ditatap seperti itu cuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Satu hal lagi!"

Tiir dan Yuu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto yang menampakkan raut wajah serius.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Pemimpin Da-tenshin sepertinya bernama Kokabiel..."

"Kokabiel kah, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya."

"Lupakan itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting lagi..." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Tiir bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"... Mereka mengetahui cursed kita!"

Mata Tiir membola sekejap dan menatap Naruto dengan terkejut.

"Jangan-jangan mereka memiliki..."

"Yah, mereka pasti memiliki itu."

"Tidak mungkin!" Tiir mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Seketika suhu ruangan berubah menjadi berat. Yuu yang sedari tadi diam, mulai ketakutan akibat suhu udara yang terasa sesak.

"Eto, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kalian katakan."

Naruto yang melihat Yuu cuma menghela nafas berat, "Diamlah!, kau takkan pernah mengerti!" Tatapan tajam ia tunjukkan kepada Yuu yang membuatnya tambah ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat bergerak." Gumam Tiir sambil melirik Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Yosh sekarang kita akan melakukan pelatihan untukmu!" ucap Tiir menunjuk Yuu.

"Aku, ehh buat apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memperkuat dirimu baka." Jawab Naruto.

"Souka, jadi kapan dimulainya?"

"Hhh, kau terlalu bersemangat bocah." tawa Tiir melihat Yuu yang tidak sabar untuk latihan.

"Hah kau pikir latihannya mudah kah, pertama kau harus berlari sejauh 10 Km, kedua push-up 100 kali, sit-up 100 kali, pull-up 100 kali, yang ketiga jika kau masih punya tenaga akan dilanjutkan dengan materi, paham?" Jelas Naruto yang membuat Yuu menganga mendengar latihan yang akan dijalaninya.

"Kau tak usah menjelaskannya Naruto, cepat siapkan sihir teleport aku ingin segera melatih bocah ini." ucap Tiir dengan seringai kejam di wajahnya sambil menatap Yuu yang ketakutan.

'aku ragu bahwa mereka berdua ini seorang manusia.' batin Yuu menatap Naruto dan Tiir yang nampak senang saat menceritakan tentang latihan untuknya.

"Baiklah... Sekarang pergilah!" Ucap Naruto dan muncullah lingkaran sihir di bawah kaki Tiir dan Yuu.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Sebelum perkataan Yuu selesai, dia dan Tiir telah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

"Semoga kau bisa bertahan bocah." Gumam Naruto mengkhawatirkan Yuu.

Satu Minggu kemudian

Di pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang melakukan push-up di bawah pohon. Keringat di sekujur tubuhnya membasahi baju putih miliknya.

"989... 990... 991... 992... 993... 994... 995... 996... 997... 998... 999... 1.000"

Naruto mengakhiri kegiatannya ketika telah mencapai angka seribu, ia kemudian berdiri dan memejamkan matanya, deru nafas pelan nan tenang keluar masuk dari paru-parunya. Suhu pagi hari yang dingin menusuk permukaan kulit.

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya yang telah berubah menjadi pentagram biru. Ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan berkonsentrasi.

Lingkaran sihir kecil yang sama dengan bentuk matanya muncul di telapak tangannya dan sedikit demi sedikit bertambah menjadi besar dan akhirnya pecah

Prannkk

Naruto mendecih kecil melihat lingkaran sihir yang dia ciptakan tak bisa bertahan.

"Cih kuso, kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir original ku."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menonaktifkan matanya lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di ruang tamu, Naruto saat ini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dengan bosan sambil terus-menerus mengganti chanel hingga terhenti saat dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

_"Di dalam gudang ini telah ditemukan sebuah mayat yang sudah tidak lengkap, diduga bahwa kejadian ini terjadi akibat pembunuh berantai yang berkeliaran saat ini. Berdasarkan keadaan tubuh mayat disimpulkan bahwa kejadian ini mungkin terjadi pada tengah malam, tepatnya di gudang pabrik tua yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun tak terpakai,..."_

Sebuah lengkungan tipis tercetak di wajah Naruto, mata saphire nya tak lepas dari TV untuk mencari lokasi kejadiannya.

"Hoho tak kusangka para Akuma berulah lagi. Hmm kali ini kota Kuoh ya."

•

•

•

Seorang gadis berpakaian sekolahan dengan gaya rambut boob hitam dan sebuah kacamata merah yang bertengger di hidung nya sedang berjalan di bawah gelapnya malam.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir Cherry gadis itu, "Hah tak kusangka iblis liar yang kami buru kemarin ternyata masih ada yang tersisa."

"Aku sebagai raja dari keluarga ku harus bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan kami kemarin."

Sona Sitri seorang gadis dari clan Sitri yang merupakan heirs clannya. Ia datang kembali ke tempat buruannya kemarin karena mereka tak sengaja menyisahkan beberapa iblis liar. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, ia datang sendiri tanpa melibatkan keluarganya sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

Sona berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pabrik tua dan berjalan memasuki pabrik itu. Sesampainya didalam ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat beberapa iblis liar telah tewas dengan tubuh terpotong-potong.

Mata violet nya melihat sosok bayangan laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya dibalik bayangan.

"Khe, tak kusangka masih ada yang tersisa." Suara berat terdengar dari sosok bayangan itu.

Sona nampak siaga mendengar suara itu. Dan benar saja tiga buah Light Spear meluncur kearahnya, ia segera melompat kesamping menghindari serangan itu.

"Da-tenshin kah!" Gumam Sona menatap serangan yang hanya mengenai tanah, 'tapi kenapa aku tak merasakan aurah Da-tenshin darinya' batinnya.

"Hoho, tak kusangka kau bisa menghindarinya. Sepertinya kamu bukan iblis sembarangan." Ucap sosok laki-laki itu yang melangkah hingga menampakkan tubuhnya.

Sona melebarkan matanya, 'manusia!, Tidak mungkin!' batinnya terkejut saat merasakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh sosok itu ternyata seorang manusia.

Orang itu kemudian menciptakan Light Spear di tangan kanannya dan melesat ke arah Sona.

Jleb!

Light Spear itu tertancap di tanah. Merasa serangannya dapat dihindari ia kemudian berlari ke arah Sona.

**"Accel!" **gumamnya

Sona melebarkan matanya ketika melihat orang itu telah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah pukulan yang mengarah pada wajahnya.

Bugh!

Sona jatuh tersungkur di tanah menerima pukulan keras itu. Tidak sampai disitu orang itu kemudian menendang wajah Sona. Sona meringis kesakitan dan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sihirnya, sebuah Light Spear telah tertancap di perutnya.

"Argh ittai..."

"Cahaya adalah racun bagi ras kalian kan."

Sona memandang tajam lawannya yang telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah Light Sword ditangannya.

'Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?' batin Sona.

"Hoi, apa kau benar-benar Akuma?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil mengacungkan sebuah Light Sword tepat di wajah Sona.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau aneh. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan iblis seperti mu."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu!" Sona meringis kesakitan akibat luka di perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Orang itu kemudian berjongkok dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah perut Sona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Diamlah!"

Tangan orang itu kemudian memancarkan cahaya biru dan perlahan-lahan luka tusuk di perut Sona menutup. Sona tersentak saat luka di perutnya sembuh seketika dan menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Sona.

"Hm! Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kekuatan." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau seorang Exsorcist?"

"Hah?, Kau pikir aku ini seorang pendeta apa! bukankah, sudah kubilang aku ini hanya manusia biasa." Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan membelakangi Sona.

"Mana ada manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Da-tenshin!" Sona yang penasaran terhadap pria itu menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ck!, dammare! dan jangan katakan apapun kepada pemimpin ras mu tentang pertemuan kita!" Pria itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sona dengan sebuah mata berbentuk pentagram biru.

Sona bergetar ketakutan saat iris violet nya bertatapan dengan mata pria itu. Pria itu kemudian menghilang dengan sihir teleport nya meninggalkan Sona yang duduk ketakutan.

'Apa-apaan matanya itu, aura yang dipancarkan nya sungguh menakutkan' batin Sona yang masih gemetar ketakutan.

Skip Time

Ruang OSIS terdapat dua gadis cantik yang saling duduk berhadapan. Suasana didalam ruangan tersebut sangatlah hening seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan.

"Ada apa Kaichou? kenapa kau sangat gelisah?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang berkacamata dengan kedua iris mata yang berbeda.

"Aku ingin kau jaga rahasia ini Tsubaki!" Iris violet Sona menatap tajam ke arah Tsubaki.

"Apa itu Kaichou?"

"Sebenarnya tadi..."

Sona kemudian menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan sosok pria misterius yang memiliki kekuatan Da-tenshin dan juga sepasang mata yang memancarkan kekuatan yang menakutkan.

Tsubaki yang mendengar cerita Sona cuma diam saja, "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang hal ini Kaichou."

"Yah, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku"

"Apa jangan-jangan dia memiliki [Sacred Gear]?" Tanya Tsubaki.

Tapi dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan oleh Sona, "Aku tak merasakan adanya aura [Sacred Gear] dalam dirinya. Dan anehnya dia memang benar-benar manusia biasa."

"Souka, tak kusangka Kaichou dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh nya."

"Hah, aku juga tak menyangka nya Tsubaki."

"Apa masalah ini kita harus laporkan kepada Maou Kaichou?"

"Tidak perlu! untuk sementara kita harus merahasiakan nya."

"Ha'i Kaichou!"

'Entah kenapa aku merasa dia bakal muncul kembali.'

Sona memandang keluar jendela dan memandangi indah nya bulan yang sedang bersinar.

•

•

•

Tok tok

Cleck!

"Tadaima!"

"Okeari!"

Masuklah dua orang pria, salah satunya seorang pria dewasa dan satunya lagi seorang remaja. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Tiir dan Yuu.

"Kalian sudah pulang ya." Seorang pria berambut pirang kemudian datang menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Yah, bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Tanya pria dewasa itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Tiir, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa yang kemudian diikuti Tiir dan meninggalkan Yuu yang berdiri mematung.

"Maaf menganggu reuni kalian, bisakah kalian biarkan aku beristirahat sebentar?" Tanya Yuu sambil menguap beberapa kali.

Keduanya tak mempedulikan Yuu yang berwajah kusut itu dan tetap asik berbincang.

"Hoamm, aku ngantuk. Jaa ne." Ucap Yuu sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur nya.

Selepas kepergian Yuu, tiba-tiba suhu di ruangan itu menjadi hening dan tekanan berat. Tatapan keduanya pun menjadi serius seolah-olah saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain

"Bagaimana latihannya Yuu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Tiir dengan tatapan serius.

"Dia telah berusaha keras, fisik nya juga telah berkembang dengan baik. Tapi kemampuan matanya, dia belum bisa melakukan persis seperti yang kau katakan."

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berpikir sejenak. Ia terus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Yuu dapat dengan cepat menguasai kemampuan matanya.

"Ne Naruto, apa kau telah mendapatkan informasi tentang Kokabiel?"

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Kokabiel saat ini berada di Inggris dan sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu kah..."

Tiir merasa tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh pemimpin Da-tenshin itu, sesuatu itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga. Dan dia penasaran akan hal itu.

"Jadi apa kita akan pergi ke Inggris?" Tanya Naruto meminta keputusan Tiir.

"Tentu saja, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Inggris dan mencari pemimpin Da-tenshin itu sebelum dia selesai dengan urusan nya!"

Tiir tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin para Da-tenshin dan mungkin saja dia bisa mengetahui bagaimana Da-tenshin bisa mengetahui tentang [[Cursed Eyes]] dan sesuatu itu.

"Tapi Tiir, kita pasti akan bertemu dengan penyihir itu lagi!"

Tiir tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Penyihir yang selalu mengganggu mereka ketika berada di Inggris.

"Ck, aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu kita harus menghindarinya saat tiba di Inggris nanti."

"Baiklah akan kuurus keberangkatan kita, jaa ne!" Naruto kemudian hilang dengan sihir teleport nya.

Tiir terdiam sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami harus segera berkumpul sebelum mereka menemukan kami. Takkan kubiarkan mereka mengambil Naruto dari ku!" Gumam Tiir dengan tatapan serius dengan mata merah menyalanya.

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

Fiuuh akhirnya selesai juga...

Yosh minna-san, ini fic pertama ku mohon bantuannya senpai...

Jangan lupa di review yah, aku butuh saran dan masukan dari para readers dan senpai sekalian hehe...

**Jaa ne Rain714** **Out**...


	2. Chapter 2

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 2 Geass**

London merupakan salah satu kota terkaya di dunia, ini dapat dilihat dari penghasilan ekonomi mereka. Perusahaan-perusahaan dari berbagai bidang telah memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan negara nya. Apalagi sebuah perusahaan minyak yang baru beberapa tahun belakang ini terbentuk dan sudah mengambil posisi teratas sebagai perusahaan minyak tersukses Se-Eropa.

Britania Group, perusahaan minyak tersukses di Eropa, yang mencengangkan adalah adanya rumor diantara para karyawan yang bekerja di Britania Group bahwa CEO dari perusahaan ini masih sangatlah muda. Dan bahkan menurut pengusaha-pengusaha yang menjalin hubungan kerjasama dengan Britania Group, mereka belum pernah melihat wajah dari CEO perusahaan tersebut karena selalu memakai sebuah topeng hitam.

Langit malam yang hitam yang disertai dengan kilatan-kilatan petir di awan yang menjadi pertanda akan turunnya hujan mewarnai indahnya malam di London.

Di lantai teratas sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit, berdiri seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan sebuah topeng hitam yang melekat pada dirinya memandang keluar jendela.

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar dengan keras dari atas gedung yang membuat seorang wanita berteriak ketakutan.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," gumamnya sambil membuka topeng hitamnya.

Dan tampaklah wajah yang masih muda dengan rambut hitam dan sepasang mata ungu yang memandang sendu keluar jendela.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

Dia kemudian memasang kembali topeng hitamnya.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Zero-sama. Kami telah menemukan markas Kokabiel."

"Bagus! Sekarang kumpulkan semuanya kita akan menyerangnya besok malam!" Ucapnya dan kemudian tertawa dengan keras yang bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan.

Keesokan harinya

Crek! Crek!

Suara kamera yang sedang memotret beberapa kali terdengar. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan asikni terus menerus memotret beberapa hewan yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hei hei, bisakah kalian menjelaskan tujuan kita datang ke London?" Tanya seorang remaja berambut coklat kehitaman sambil menatap dua orang dihadapannya yang melakukan kesenangan mereka masing-masing.

"Urusai! baka!" Ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang acak-acakan sambil membaca sebuah novel di tangannya.

Yuu menghela nafas pelan, 'Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan kedua mahluk abnormal ini!' batinnya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi membaca novel yang selalu menemaninya di mana dan kapan pun ia berada tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu, iris saphire nya melirik ke kanan di mana di sana terdapat seorang pria yang memberinya sebuah kode. Ia kemudian menutup novel kesayangannya dan beranjak berdiri.

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar, tolong awasi Tiir!" Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yuu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan apa kau sudah gila.

Yuu merutuki nasibnya karena harus mengawasi Tiir yang berarti ia harus bersama monster itu setiap saat. Yuu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dimana Tiir berada, dan saat ini telah hilang. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Tiir.

'What? ke mana perginya monster itu?' Yuu melebarkan matanya saat melihat Tiir sudah tidak ada dalam penglihatannya. Yuu kemudian bergegas pergi mencari Tiir.

Sedangkan Naruto kini telah duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di kebun binatang sambil membaca novel di tangannya dan tepat di belakangnya terdapat seorang pria berambut hitam pendek sedang meminum minuman kaleng.

"Jadi... Apakah kamu telah menemukan lokasinya?" Tanya Naruto dengan kedua mata yang tak pernah lepas dari novelnya.

Pemuda itu meneguk beberapa kali minuman kalengnya, "Kokabiel ada di gudang lama bekas perang dunia kedua didekat hutan bagian selatan, tepatnya berada di bawah tanah." Ucap pemuda itu.

Naruto kemudian menutup novelnya dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Arigatou! Tapi apa ini tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana jika Azazel tahu hal ini?" Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan nada serius.

"Kamu tak perlu khawatir Naruto. Aku cuma membantumu sebagai sesama manusia. Sepertinya aku harus kembali dulu Naruto." Ucap pemuda itu sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi Naruto... Berhati-hatilah dengan Zero... Jaa ne." Lanjut nya kemudian menghilang dalam bayangan.

Naruto yang melihat kepergian pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Zero!" Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto merasa familiar dengan nama Zero ini, ia terus memikirkannya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, seorang pria dewasa sedang memotret beberapa macam hewan.

Crek! crek!

"Tidak ku sangka hewan seperti ini ada juga di Inggris ya." Ucap Tiir sambil menatap hasil tangkapan gambarnya.

Tiir kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencari binatang untuk dipotret nya. Berbagai macam binatang telah ia potret hingga ia berhenti dan memandangi seekor hewan berkulit hijau sejenis kadal.

"Hewan macam apa ini?" Tiir menatap aneh binatang unik dihadapannya. Dan tanpa disadarinya di belakangnya telah berdiri dua gadis.

"Itu bunglon, dari spesies kadal!" Terdengar suara halus dari belakang Tiir yang memberitahukan kepadanya tentang hewan yang tidak diketahui nya.

"Ohh, arigatou!" Tiir mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan mengabadikan hewan yang menurutnya unik itu.

Crek! crek!

"Wow! Dia bisa berubah warna!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Tiir merasa kagum akan hewan unik itu.

"Itu dinamakan mimikri, kemampuan merubah warna kulit sesuai dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, dan kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh bunglon!" Kali ini terdengar suara gadis lembut lainnya.

"Tak kusangka hewan seperti itu ada di dunia ini!" Kedua gadis yang mendengar perkataan Tiir seketika sweatdrop.

'Apa orang ini tinggal di dalam goa kah.'

'Dasar! orang bodoh.'

Tiir kemudian membalikkan badannya untuk bertatap muka dengan kedua gadis yang berada di belakangnya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Arigatou ne atas infor..."

Tiir tersentak terkejut melihat dua gadis cantik di hadapannya saat ini yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya ternyata adalah seorang.

"... Penyihir!" Lanjutnya dengan suara kecil.

•

•

•

Di sekitar bangku umum terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat kehitaman sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan saling bergandengan.

"Lihat Panda itu! Imut kan!?" Ucap Yuu menunjuk Panda yang tidak jauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Iya imut banget, bikin gemes aja deh." Ucap gadis blonde itu sambil bersandar di dada bidang Yuu.

"Mau tau nggak Panda yang lebih imut dari itu?" Gadis itu seketika bangun dan menatap Yuu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Mau!"

"Pandangin muka kamu yang cantik ini." Yuu mengatakan hal itu sambil mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu dengan cengengesan.

Blussh! Rona merah tampak jelas di kulit putih wajah gadis itu setelah mendengar perkataan Yuu.

"Uhh umm!" Gadis itu dengan malu-malu memukul Yuu dengan pelan dan memeluknya erat.

"I love you!" Ucap gadis itu pelan karena malu sambil memeluk erat Yuu.

"I love you too!" Balas Yuu dengan senyuman tipis sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu.

'Ohh kami-sama, arigatou telah memberiku wajah tamvan ini.' batin Yuu sangat senang karena dapat cewek bule apalagi dapat sebuah pelukan.

Saking asiknya berpelukan, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria berambut blonde acak-acakan yang menghampiri mereka. Sepenjang langkahnya menuju mereka banyak sekali gadis yang tersipu malu melihat wajah tampan pria tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, aku ada urusan dengan bocah ini."

Mendengar suara orang lain mereka segera melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap sumber suara. Yuu terkejut melihat orang tersebut yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah serius. Sedangkan gadis itu merona melihat pria itu.

"Ada apa Naruto, kenapa kau seserius itu?" Yuu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang ia tahu saat Naruto serius berarti ada masalah penting.

"Ikut aku cepat!" Balas Naruto menarik paksa Yuu

Naruto kemudian menyeret Yuu di belakangnya. Yuu yang dalam keadaan seperti itu menyempatkan waktu untuk menatap kebelakang dan memberi kode_ call me_ kepada gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu bingung dan tersenyum tipis melihat kode dari Yuu.

Setelah agak jauh Naruto menyeret Yuu. Naruto kemudian melempar Yuu ke depan dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memperhatikan Tiir... Sekarang dia ada di mana hah?"

Yuu kemudian bangkit dan menatap Naruto yang saat ini dalam mode menakutkan bagi Yuu.

"Tadi dia ada di sekitar hewan-hewan berjenis kadal." Ucap Yuu sambil menunduk takut akan tatapan Naruto.

'kuso! kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan naruto.' batinnya menangis dalam hati.

Naruto melirik tempat yang dimaksud oleh Yuu dan mendecih pelan.

"Ayo cepat Yuu! Kita harus segera menemukan Tiir." Ajak Naruto melangkah pergi mencari Tiir.

"Eto... kenapa tidak kau lacak saja dia?"

Naruto melirik tajam Yuu yang berada di sampingnya. Yuu tersenyum kikuk dan membatin, 'Apa salah ku.'

"Aku tidak bisa melacaknya karena bakal merepotkan jadinya nanti." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Merepotkan?" Yuu tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto.

"Cih, dengar baka! jika aku sampai mengeluarkan mana walau sedikit pun aku pasti bakal ketahuan oleh seorang penyihir."

Yuu tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Penyihir? Apa maksudnya Naruto?" Yuu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali.

"Kau memang bodoh Yuu! Penyihir itu selalu menganggu Tiir saat di London dulu dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka, tapi Tiir mengatakan bahwa dia nggak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat betapa khawatirnya Tiir saat menceritakannya.

**~Change Scene~**

Di sekitar tempat para satwa biawak, suhu tekanan di sana terasa lebih berat. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi seorang pria berambut hitam. Sedangkan di hadapannya nampak dua gadis berambut blonde tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

"Hoho tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini pengguna Lino Doue!" Ucap salah satu dari gadis itu dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya tak lupa iris purple dengan tatapan tajam.

Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya cuma diam dan menepuk pundak temannya dan berbisik, "Siluca, sepertinya ada orang yang mendekat."

Gadis blonde yang bernama Siluca itu melirik ke samping kanannya kemudian menatap Tiir dan mendecih.

"Kau selamat kali ini Lino Doue. Lain kali aku pastikan kau akan hilang bersama cursed mu! Ayo Laura!" Kedua gadis itu pun pergi meninggalkan Tiir yang masih diam.

"Ne Siluca! Kenapa kita meninggalkan nya sih, padahal itu adalah kesempatan kita."

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya secepat ini. Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk melatih kekuatan ku agar bisa menyaingi kekuatannya!"

Siluca tersenyum tipis setelah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi lebih kuat sebelum ia bertemu seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai rival.

Setelah beberapa saat kepergian Siluca dan Laura. Naruto dan Yuu tiba di tempat Tiir yang saat ini duduk di bangku sambil menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menyangga dagunya.

'Gawat, gawat, gawat! jangan sampai dia bertemu Naruto, bisa gawat nanti.' Tiir berpikir keras. Saking seriusnya ia tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Naruto dan Yuu yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Tiir?"

Ehhh! Sontak saja Tiir terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Naruto!" ucap Tiir sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Naruto menyerngit heran baru kali ini ia melihat Tiir terkejut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Tiir?" Naruto penasaran apa yang membuat Tiir seserius itu.

"Aku tadi bertemu penyihir itu. Tidak kusangka mereka langsung menemui ku." ucap Tiir senyum kecut.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tiir kemudian bangkit berdiri, "ayo pergi! Kita masih punya urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan sekarang. Untuk penyihir itu, kita akan mengurusnya nanti saja."

"Kau benar Naruto!" Tiir kemudian bangkit dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ikkuo!"

"Hei hei, sekarang kita mau kemana lagi sih. Padahal baru kemarin kita sampai di London dan sekarang kita pergi lagi!?"

Yuu bingung dengan sikap kedua orang dihadapannya ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Pergi ke kebun binatang dan tak lama kemudian kita harus pergi lagi, what? Yang bener saja.

"Yuu kita akan berburu malam ini!" Ucap Tiir dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Sebelum itu, aku akan melatih kemampuan mata mu." Ucap Naruto.

Yuu hanya pasrah dengan keputusan mereka berdua lagi pula ia tidak pernah merasa bosan bersama dua mahluk abnormal ini.

"Ha'i"

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari kebun binatang dan hilang dengan sihir teleport milik Naruto.

•

•

•

Di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di ruangan tersebut, hingga suara tersebut berhenti dan terlihat seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan jubah hitam dan sebuah topeng hitam.

Di hadapannya berdiri banyak orang yang berbaris rapi, yang anehnya semua orang yang berbaris memiliki sepasang sayap gagak di punggung mereka dan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai!" Gumam sosok bertopeng itu.

"Aku Zero! Memerintahkan kalian... Habisi Kokabiel dan seluruh bawahannya!"

"Yes your highness!"

"All Hail Zero!"

Setelah mendapat perintah dari pria bertopeng itu, semua orang bersayap itu terbang pergi.

"Khakhakha, kau akan mati Kokabiel!"

**~Change Scene~**

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, seorang pria berambut pirang sedang duduk santai sambil memandang indahnya bulan yang bersinar terang di langit. Iris saphire miliknya bergulir ke samping kirinya saat ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang.

"Semuanya sudah siap Naruto." Ucap Tiir tersenyum tipis.

"Baguslah, bagaimana denganmu Yuu, apakah kau sudah siap?"

Naruto menatap Yuu dengan serius untuk memastikan apakah dia sudah siap untuk turun langsung ke medan tempur, ia tahu bahwa Yuu sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan cursed nya walaupun masih belum sempurna tapi ia rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh lawan-lawannya.

"Aku siap! Walau apapun resikonya." Ucap Yuu dengan tekad kuat yang terpancar dari matanya.

Naruto yang melihat tekad yang Yuu pancarkan cuma tersenyum tipis, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tiir dan Yuu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!"

Mereka kemudian menghilang dengan sihir teleport milik Naruto.

Tak berselang lama kemudian. Naruto dan lainnya muncul di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang merupakan sebuah gudang yang telah lama terbengkalai.

Tiir memandang tajam bangunan tua itu dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian memandang Naruto dan Yuu.

"Naruto, kali ini biarkan aku yang masuk melalui pintu depan."

"Kau yakin?"

Bukannya Naruto meragukan Tiir, tapi ia heran tumben Tiir mau masuk melalui pintu depan biasanya dia selalu menyusup yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Hhh, tenang saja. Lagipula Yuu akan menemani ku." Ucap Tiir sambil merangkul Yuu yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ehh! Aku?!"

"Tentu saja, kali ini kita akan bersenang-senang Yuu, khukhukhu." Ucap Tiir dengan seringai tipis yang membuat Yuu merinding seketika.

Yuu cuma merutuki nasibnya yang entah kenapa terasa sial, sejak dari tadi pagi dirinya selalu bersama dengan Tiir dan saat ini pun dia juga harus bertarung bersama dengan Tiir. Yuu lalu menatap Naruto untuk meminta agar ia bersama dengannya saja.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan Yuu padamu Tiir."

"Serahkan padaku Naruto."

'Tidaaaakkk!' teriak Yuu dalam pikirannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, jaa ne."

Setelah memberi salam Naruto kemudian hilang dengan sihir teleport meninggalkan Tiir yang menyeringai lebar dan Yuu yang berdigik ngeri melihat seringai yang ditunjukkan oleh Tiir.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi' batin Yuu menatap ke depan.

Tawa kecil mulai terdengar di telinga Yuu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dimana Tiir tengah tersenyum dengan raut wajah yang haus akan darah.

"Yuu... Saatnya pertunjukan dimulai!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Tiir kemudian melesat cepat ke dalam gudang dan tak lama kemudian mulai terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan orang kesakitan. Yuu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kali ini akan kutunjukkan hasil latihan ku." Ucap Yuu sambil berlari menuju gudang itu.

Di dalam gudang itu, Tiir sepertinya sangat menikmati pembantaian yang dilakukannya. Mata merahnya menatap puluhan Da-tenshin yang tersisa dihadapannya.

"Siapa lagi selanjutnya?"

Para Da-tenshin itu cuma menggeram mendengar perkataan Tiir yang seolah-olah meremehkan mereka.

"Cih kuso! Kau cepat minta bantu-"

Crass!

Da-tenshin yang ditunjuk tadi malah menusuk temannya sendiri. Ia kemudian menciptakan dua buah Light Spear dan melemparkannya ke kedua temannya yang lain.

Crass! crass!

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Teriak salah satu dari mereka. Tanpa dia sadari dibelakangnya telah muncul Tiir.

"Jangan lengah gagak sialan."

Crass!

Kepalanya pun putus akibat ulah Tiir yang menarik paksa kepalanya dari tubuhnya. Tiir kemudian melirik kebelakang dimana seorang pria yang baru saja berdiri.

"Kerja bagus Yuu... Yah walaupun aku bisa menghabisi mereka semua dengan cepat, tapi lebih baik aku bermain-main dengan mereka, khukhukhu."

Tawa kecil yang dikeluarkan Tiir membuat para Da-tenshin yang tersisa merinding seketika. Mereka melebarkan matanya saat mata mereka bertemu dengan mata merah Tiir. Hanya ada satu kata dipikiran mereka... _Kematian_. Yuu yang juga merinding saat mendengar tawa Tiir kemudian mengeluarkan suara.

"Se-sebaiknya kita akhiri ini Tiir, kita tak boleh membuat Naruto menunggu lebih lama."

Tiir yang mendengar perkataan Yuu kemudian diam dan menatap satu persatu Da-tenshin yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya temanku ingin cepat pergi, maaf saja kalian semua harus... Mati!" Ucap Tiir dengan nada datar dan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Tiir kemudian melesat dengan cepat ke arah kumpulan Da-tenshin itu yang terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Tiir telah berada di belakang mereka.

Crass! crass! crass!

Satu persatu dari mereka mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Kepala putus, dada berlubang, tubuh terbelah dua, kaki dan tangan yang terputus, semua itu hasil perbuatan Tiir yang tak kenal ampun terhadap musuhnya.

"Khakhakha, lemah! Katakan dimana Kokabiel?"

Tiir yang telah membantai Da-tenshin masih menyisahkan lima Da-tenshin yang bergetar ketakutan. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tiir malah membuat mereka tambah ketakutan.

"Cih, Yuu bereskan sisanya!"

Seketika mata coklat Yuu berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan sambil menatap salah satu dari Da-tenshin yang tersisa.

Da-tenshin yang ditatap kemudian menciptakan Light Sword dan dengan cepat ia menebas keempat temannya yang lain.

Crass! crass! crass! crass!

Setelah membunuh temannya ia kemudian menciptakan Light Spear dan melemparkan nya ke atas dan kemudian Da-tenshin itu terkejut saat melihat teman-temannya mati dan tanpa ia sadari Light Spear yang dilemparnya tadi kini mengenai kepalanya hingga tembus ke lantai.

Crass!

Yuu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menatap sekumpulan mayat Da-tenshin yang telah dia bantai bersama Tiir dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Lumayan." Gumam Tiir setelah melihat pertunjukan yang dilaksanakan oleh Yuu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ck, lupakan saja!" Ucap Tiir sambil menatap tajam Yuu.

'Apa salah ku coba!' pikir Yuu sweatdrop.

Tiir kemudian melangkah kedepan dan memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian membuka matanya dan muncullah lingkaran sihir dihadapannya yang persis dengan bentuk matanya. Lingkaran sihir itu kemudian menyerap semua mayat Da-tenshin yang tergeletak berserakan di lantai.

'Sugoii, tak kusangka kekuatan cursed nya bisa melahap mahluk hidup.' batin Yuu terkagum-kagum melihat salah satu kemampuan yang Tiir tunjukkan.

"Ayo Yuu! Saatnya kita ke menu utama hari ini."

Tiir kemudian berjalan pelan dan diikuti oleh Yuu, tak berselang beberapa langkah tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang mereka.

Prok! prok! prok!

"Kalian mau kemana hm? Bukannya menu utama kalian ada di sini!?"

Suara lembut terdengar di indra pendengaran Tiir dan Yuu, mereka kemudian berbalik dan menatap kedua gadis cantik berambut blonde dan berpakaian serba hitam. Tiir melebarkan matanya saat melihat kedua gadis yang sangat ia hindari, berbeda dengan Yuu yang kaget sekaligus bingung melihat reaksi Tiir yang jarang ia lihat.

"Sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa menyusul Naruto, Yuu." Ucap Tiir sambil tersenyum kecut.

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nada bicara Tiir seperti itu membuat Yuu terdiam, sepatah katapun tak bisa ia keluarkan.

"[Lino Duoe]! Katakan dimana [Alpha Stigma]?"

Gadis berambut pirang dengan iris purple menatap tajam Tiir untuk meminta jawaban. Tiir yang ditatap cuma mendecih pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan oleh Tiir dan membuka matanya yang telah berubah menjadi merah dengan tanda salib ditengahnya, pandangan nya menajam ke arah dua gadis itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu... Karena kalian akan mati!" Ucap Tiir sambil melepaskan aurah membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Bahkan Yuu melebarkan matanya dan sesak nafas saat merasakan tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh Tiir.

'Apa-apaan tekanan ini! Dia benar-benar monster!'

Berbeda dengan Yuu, kedua gadis cantik itu cuma biasa-biasa saja, seolah-olah tekanan itu tak berpengaruh terhadap mereka.

Tiir kemudian menurunkan tekanan yang dikeluarkan nya saat melihat Yuu yang kesusahan bernafas.

"Yuu, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya aku baik-baik saja." balas Yuu yang masih merasakan hawa berat yang terpancar dari mata Tiir.

"Souka! Sekarang kita akan bertarung Yuu! Aku akan melawan gadis berdada besar itu, dan kau lawan yang berdada sedang itu!"

Ucapan Tiir entah kenapa membuat Yuu sweatdrop, ia pikir apa begitu cara Tiir membedakan seorang wanita dengan cara melihat ukuran dadanya.

Berbeda dengan Yuu, kedua gadis itu malah kesal saat mendengar perkataan Tiir yang menyinggung soal perbedaan dada, apalagi salah satu dari kedua gadis melirik dada temannya sendiri dengan sinis.

'Cih, hanya karena dadanya besar bukan berarti aku tidak menarik.' batinnya kesal.

Temannya yang menyadari kelakuannya cuma tersenyum kikuk, "kau kenapa Siluca?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Sebaiknya kita harus bersiap Laura."

Di belakang Siluca kemudian terbentuk beberapa senjata berupa Long Sword yang tengah melayang seolah-olah siap menusuk lawannya.

Tiir yang melihat itu kini memasang posisi siaga, dan mempertajam penglihatannya. Yuu yang melihat lawannya menciptakan pedang dari ketiadaan cuma meneguk ludahnya.

"Bersiaplah Yuu! Mereka datang!"

Dengan cepat Siluca berlari ke arah Yuu dan pedang pedang di belakangnya melesat menyerang Yuu. Mata Yuu melebar saat menyadari beberapa senti lagi pedang itu akan menusuk tubuhnya, tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak saking takutnya akan yang namanya kematian.

Prannkk!

Pedang pedang itu hancur berkeping-keping akibat Tiir yang tiba-tiba datang dari samping yang dengan cepat memukul dengan keras pedang-pedang itu hingga hancur.

"Jangan lengah Yuu! Ingat apa yang telah kami ajarkan kepadamu!"

Yuu terdiam, ia mencoba memikirkan perkataan Tiir. Yah apa yang dikatakan oleh Tiir emang benar, ia memang harus melakukan apa yang telah dia pelajari.

Yuu kemudian berlari ke arah Siluca dan matanya langsung berubah menjadi hijau kekuningan. Tak berselang lama Yuu melebarkan matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa cursed nya nggak mempan.

'Sensasi ini! Sama seperti saat aku mencoba mengambil alih tubuh naruto.' batinnya terkejut.

Seringai tipis tercipta di bibir Siluca, "kau lengah!"

**"Fire Magic : Fire Ball!"**

Bola api sebesar mobil truk dengan cepat meluncur ke arah Yuu dan...

•

•

•

Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berlari dengan cepat sambil melirik ke kiri-kanan dengan iris pentagram biru yang bersinar terang digelapnya malam.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat merasakan mana yang sangat besar dari atasnya, dan benar saja di atas langit terdapat puluhan bahkan mencapai ratusan Da-tenshin.

"Da-tenshin! Banyak sekali, apa itu pasukan bantuan." Gumamnya

Naruto yang merasa bahwa gerombolan Da-tenshin itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar..

Iris pentagram biru nya dengan teliti memperhatikan pasukan Da-tenshin yang menukik turun ke bawah dan berhenti di belakang sebuah pohon yang lebih besar dari lainnya.

'apa yang mereka lakukan... Bukannya seharusnya mereka segera ke pintu depan, atau jangan-jangan ada jalan lain.'

Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto memang benar, tepat dihadapan para Da-tenshin itu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang kemungkinan sebagai jalan masuk menuju ke markas mereka.

Naruto yang melihat satu-persatu Da-tenshin itu masuk ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengikuti para Da-tenshin itu.

Setibanya didalam, Naruto dikejutkan dengan pertempuran antara Da-tenshin. Dengan segera Naruto mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan para Da-tenshin yang saling bunuh satu sama lain. Tak berselang lama pertempuran itu meredah dan meninggalkan puluhan Da-tenshin yang masih berdiri kokoh, Naruto menyerngit heran melihat para Da-tenshin yang tersisa.

'Bukankah mereka adalah yang tadi masuk kedalam sini, tapi kenapa mereka membunuh rekannya sendiri? atau jangan-jangan mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang.'

Naruto merasa curiga dengan para Da-tenshin itu, dilihat dari tingkah mereka yang tidak memiliki emosi saat membunuh rekan mereka sendiri, dan juga ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan di wajah mereka semua.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dan menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini dia tengah berada di bawah tanah, hanya satu dipikirannya saat mengetahui bahwa dia berada di bawah tanah yaitu markas kokabiel.

"Sepertinya aku harus membantai semua Da-tenshin itu, tak peduli dia bawahan kokabiel atau bukan." Ucap Naruto datar.

Dengan perlahan ia kemudian keluar persembunyiannya, tapi sayang tindakannya harus ia urungkan saat melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah topeng hitam.

Langkah kaki pria bertopeng itu semakin mendekati para Da-tenshin itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang membuat Naruto yakin akan pemikiran nya tadi.

"Kerja bagus! Kalian telah membunuh semuanya, saatnya kita mencari kokabiel."

"Kalian semua geledah tempat ini, cari kokabiel! Dan bunuh dia!"

"Ha'i Zero-sama!"

Seketika semua Da-tenshin kemudian terbang dan mencoba masuk lebih dalam lagi untuk memeriksa semua seluk-beluk markas ini.

'Zero? apa yang dia maksud itu adalah orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu.' mata Naruto melebar dan menerka-nerka siapa sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

Orang berpakaian serba hitam itu kemudian berjalan memasuki jalan yang telah dilewati oleh para bawahannya tadi. Naruto yang melihat orang bertopeng itu masuk, ia segera keluar persembunyiannya dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto yang mengikuti orang bertopeng itu kini telah sampai diujung jalan dan terlihat sebuah ruangan yang luas serba putih dan beberapa alat tekhnologi canggih.

Naruto menatap orang bertopeng itu yang sedang mencekik leher Da-tenshin yang meringis kesakitan.

"Katakan! Di mana kokabiel?"

"Ugh, k-kau pikir a-aku akan memberitahu mu."

"Oh souka!"

Orang bertopeng itu kemudian menatap Da-tenshin itu dan kaca bagian kiri yang menutupi mata kirinya terbuka dan menata langsung mata Da-tenshin itu.

"Di mana kokabiel sekarang? Katakan!"

"Kokabiel-sama ada di Roma, tepatnya Vatikan."

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang menjaga informasi, sekarang ia nampak melunak.

"Vatikan ya! Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan? Jawab!"

"Kokabiel-sama berencana mengumpulkan ketujuh pecahan dari Excalibur dan menyatukannya untuk membangkitkan Excalibur yang asli."

"Excalibur!? Sungguh rencana yang gila! Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan pedang itu?"

"Untuk memulai perang besar kedua tiga ras."

Jawaban itu seketika membuat orang bertopeng itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Khakhakha... Rencana kokabiel memang gila hahahaha... Tapi sayang sekali dia harus mati di tangan ku."

Naruto yang tak jauh dari sana terkejut saat mendengar percakapan antara orang bertopeng itu dengan Da-tenshin. Seringai tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

'Sugoii! Sepertinya rencana itu sangatlah luar biasa, aku takkan membiarkan orang itu membunuh kokabiel.' pikirnya.

Orang bertopeng itu yang masih mencekik leher Da-tenshin itu malah semakin kuat hingga terdengar suara tulang patah.

"Thanks for information!" Ucap Zero melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti kau bakal mati di sini!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Zero membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau siapa? Beraninya kau mengatakan ingin membunuhku."

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku siapa!" Ucap Naruto yang berlari menuju Zero.

Zero cuma diam berdiri di tempatnya menatap Naruto yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi sampai di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat ke samping saat merasakan beberapa buah Light Spear menuju ke arahnya.

Blarrr! blarrr!

Naruto menatap malas puluhan Da-tenshin yang melayang tepat di atas Zero. Ia mendecih pelan, dan merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, dan muncullah lima buah lingkaran sihir berbeda warna yang mewakili setiap elemen dasar.

"Aku tak tahu sihir macam apa yang kau pakai. Tapi... Sihir mu takkan mempan padaku!" ucap Naruto dengan serius.

Lima lingkaran sihir itu kemudian mengeluarkan masing-masing sihirnya. Bola api sebesar truk melesat ke arah Zero diikuti dengan tekanan angin yang membuatnya meluncur dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan itu naga air melesat di udara diikuti sambaran petir yang terus menyebar ke segala arah dimana para Da-tenshin berada dan kemudian muncul beberapa tombak dari tanah yang melesat ke atas.

Blarrr! Bola api itu meledak dan membakar area disekitarnya, ledakan itu membuat para Da-tenshin terbang ke atas, karena adanya sihir angin tadi membuat suhu makin panas hal itu menyebabkan mereka menyebar menghindari suhu panas itu dan itulah yang di tunggu Naruto.

Crass! Crass! Naga air melayang di udara dengan cepat menerkam satu persatu Da-tenshin yang terbang menjauh dari kobaran api itu. Tubuh para Da-tenshin itu terkoyak-koyak akibat terkaman naga air.

Da-tenshin yang berhasil menghindari terkaman naga air itu tidak menyadari adanya sambaran petir yang merambat ke arah mereka dan itu membuat mereka tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi yang membuat mereka mati terpanggang.

Beberapa dari Da-tenshin terbang merendah untuk menghindari terkaman naga air dan sambaran petir dan itu malah menjadi serangan empuk bagi Naruto.

Crass! crass! crass! Tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari tanah itu menusuk para Da-tenshin yang sedang terbang ke bawah.

Kelima serangan itu sangat efektif yang membuat para Da-tenshin habis semuanya tak tersisa satupun.

"Menggunakan lima jenis sihir secara bersamaan, sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa!" Sebuah bayangan dari kobaran api perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat.

Naruto yang melihat Zero berjalan dari dalam kobaran api itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa selamat!"

Zero yang telah keluar dari kobaran api itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tanpa ada yang terbakar dari tubuhnya.

"Pakaian ku terbuat dari bahan yang tahan dari berbagai musim dan juga di lapisi dengan sihir yang membuatnya sempurna!" Zero menjelaskan tentang pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Lumayan! Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang!?" Iris saphire nya menatap tertarik dengan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Zero.

Zero hanya diam dan kemudian menyentuh topeng bagian depannya yang membuat di bagian belakang terbuka. Ia kemudian membuka topengnya dan nampaklah pria berambut hitam dengan sepasang iris ungu, setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker hitam.

Naruto menyerngit heran dengan yang dilakukan Zero, 'Mengungkap identitasnya sendiri di hadapan musuhnya, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan!'

Zero melangkah menuju Naruto dan berhenti agak terlalu jauh dari Naruto mungkin sekitar dua meter. Zero memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis sambil membuka matanya yang kini mata sebelah kirinya telah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Aku Zero! Memerintahkan mu! Tunduklah di bawah perintah ku!"

Suara lantang yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu kemudian menjadi hening dan itu membuat Zero heran.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Menjadi bawahan mu, yang benar saja!"

Zero tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa kemampuannya tidak mempan terhadap Naruto.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Gumamnya terkejut.

Muncul beberapa kemungkinan yang ada di pikirannya, apakah Naruto menggunakan sihir penangkal jika memang benar, sihir seperti apa itu?! sampai-sampai bisa menangkal perintah mutlak darinya. Tidak... kemampuan yang kumiliki bukanlah sihir melainkan [Geass], kekuatan seorang raja yang memberikan perintah mutlak bagi yang menatap matanya.

"Kenapa? Terkejut karena mata mu itu nggak mempan hm?"

'Cih, apa dia tahu tentang mataku!?'

Seringai tipis dengan pandangan meremehkan ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, iris saphire nya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi pentagram biru. Mata [Alpha Stigma] miliknya memancarkan aura teror yang sangat kelam seperti aura orang yang telah membunuh jutaan orang.

Kedua mata beda warna milik Zero melebar saat merasakan aura yang sangat berat yang membuatnya terpaksa tersujud dengan kedua tangannya menopang dirinya agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Haha, tidak kusangka kau bersujud dihadapan ku. Seorang pengguna [Geass], kekuatan sang raja tunduk dihadapan seseorang... Kheh! Sungguh menyedihkan!"

[Alpha Stigma] Naruto menatap heran Zero yang tengah bersujud dengan tubuh bergetar, "Apa yang kau tertawakan hah!?"

"Sepertinya aku yang menang!"

Naruto tersentak sesaat ketika merasakan tiga Da-tenshin yang mengelilinginya telah siap menebasnya secara bersamaan.

"Kuakui bahwa kau bisa membuatku terkejut, tapi..."

Crass! crass! crass!

"... Itu belum cukup!"

Zero melebarkan matanya, bagaimana tidak?! Barusan saja dia melihat lawannya yang akan ditebas oleh bawahannya tapi malah sebaliknya dan kini dia sekarang telah berada di hadapannya sambil menodongkan Light Sword.

"Apa kau masih punya trik lagi?, Serangan barusan belum bisa disebut serangan!"

Naruto menatap tajam Zero yang melebarkan matanya. Ia kemudian menghilangkan senjatanya dan mencengkeram erat kerah baju Zero dan menatap tajam kearah matanya.

'Mata macam apa itu!? Tekanan yang terus-menerus dipancarkannya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dialah satu-satunya raja!'

Zero yang ditatap seperti itu tentu saja merasa tidak nyaman apalagi saat ini dia dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, semua bawahannya mati tak tersisa dan Geass nya tidak mempan padanya.

Brukk!

Naruto menjatuhkan Zero lalu bertanya, "Apa sebenarnya tujuan mu? Kenapa kau sampai ingin membunuh kokabiel?"

"Waktu aku kecil, Kokabiel membunuh seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku! Dan sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk mencarinya dan kemudian membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku!"

"Aku mengerti apa yang telah terjadi! Maka dari itu ak-"

Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh teriakan Zero yang sangat keras, seolah-olah semua emosi ia luapkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa!... Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang!... Seseorang yang telah memberikan mu hidup! Kau tidak akan menger..."

Bugh!

Perkataan Zero terputus akibat pukulan keras di wajahnya. Naruto yang memukul Zero cuma menunduk dan diam.

"Kau bilang aku tidak mengerti!? Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan... Kau pikir kau saja yang pernah kehilangan seseorang yang berharga hah!? Aku juga pernah! Teman-teman ku, mati tepat di depan mataku sendiri, dan mereka kemudian dimakan hingga menyisahkan tulang belulangnya saja!"

Naruto menatap Zero yang diam, alpha stigma nya telah kembali menjadi iris saphire. Zero kemudian bangkit dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Cih, apa yang kau inginkan Teme?"

Naruto yang mendengar nada suara Zero yang berubah, tersenyum tipis dan melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bergabung dengan kami!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan tentang mata mu itu?"

"Ya!"

"Matamu dinamakan [Geass kan]?!... Matamu itu adalah suatu kutukan! Dan ada tujuh orang yang memiliki [Cursed Eyes]. Kau adalah salah satunya, begitu pula aku."

"Jangan berbelit-belit katakan saja yang kau inginkan!"

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zero terkekeh pelan, tatapan matanya menatap serius Zero.

"Ikutlah bersama kami!"

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju!"

Sial! Zero tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa menolak, dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan baginya hanya ada satu cara untuk selamat yaitu menuruti apa yang dikatakan lawannya.

"Cih! Baiklah."

Senyuman tulus dari Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zero, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat bergabung!"

Dengan berat hati Zero menjabat tangan Naruto. Geass nya juga sudah ia nonaktifkan. Selepas berjabat tangan ia kemudian berbalik dan mengambil topengnya dan memasangnya kembali.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu?"

"Apa itu?"

Zero berbalik dan menatap Naruto dibalik topengnya dengan heran.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?"

Hening! Naruto terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia buka suara dan menatap Zero tertarik.

"Mengumpulkan pengguna [Seven Cursed Eyes]!"

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

Huft tak kusangka akan selama ini baru jadi hehe! Gomen ne kalau lama up-nya... Untuk chapter 3 mungkin up-nya bakal lama, soalnya aku mau US hehe...

Author Note :

\- umur Naruto dan Zero 18 tahun

\- umur Yuu 16 tahun (bocah by Naruto)

\- umur Tirr ~ (abadi)

\- umur Siluca dan Laura 17 tahun

Jangan lupa review yah, karena saran kaliian adalah motivasi ku! Oh iya buat yang nanya tentang School Of Freedom hmm, fic itu mungkin akan ku remake. Soalnya ceritanya nggak sesuai apa pikiranku...

Ingat! Review! Jangan lupa yah!

Yah! mungkin agak terlambat tapi tetap semangat yah puasanya yah minna-san (bagi yang menjalankan)

**Rain-Kun mengucapkan**

**~selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa~**

•

**~Rain714 Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Seven Cursed Eyes**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**,...

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 3 The Beginning Of The Problem**

Sebelumnya~

_"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada mu?"_

_"Apa itu?"_

_Zero berbalik dan menatap Naruto dibalik topengnya dengan heran._

_"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?"_

_Hening! Naruto terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia buka suara dan menatap Zero tertarik._

_"Mengumpulkan pengguna The Seven Cursed Eyes!" _

•

•

•

Zero terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mengumpulkan pengguna ketujuh cursed eyes itu sama saja dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk melakukan serangan besar-besaran.

"Aku tidak tahu maksud dari tujuan kalian mengumpulkan pengguna [Cursed Eyes]. Tapi... Selama aku bisa membunuh Kokabiel! Kurasa itu sudah cukup."

Naruto cuma tersenyum tipis menanggapi Zero, "Terserah kau saja! Sekarang, karena kita telah beraliansi aku perlu bantuan mu!"

"Bantuan?"

Zero menyerngit heran, bantuan seperti apa yang dia butuhkan? Apakah uang untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka atau tempat tinggal bagi mereka! Entahlah Zero tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin pasti bantuan itu berhubungan dengan harta yang dimilikinya.

"Bantu aku mencari sebuah buku!"

Dengan santainya Naruto mengatakan itu sambil berjalan mengecek ruangan itu. Sedangkan Zero cuma terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ehh! K-kau menyuruh ku mencari sebuah... Buku?"

"Yah! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Cepatlah! Kita harus menemukan buku itu secepatnya dan membantu teman-teman ku!"

"Oh iya! Uzumaki Naruto, panggil aja Naruto!"

"Lelouch Vi Britania, terserah kau mau memanggil ku apa!"

"Kalau begitu aku panggil pria bertopeng saja!"

"Cih! Panggil Zero saja!"

"Ok!"

Naruto dan Zero memeriksa satu persatu tempat yang diduga sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga.

•

•

•

Seringai tipis tercipta di bibir Siluca, "kau lengah!"

**"Fire Magic : Fire Ball!"**

Bola api sebesar mobil truk dengan cepat meluncur ke arah Yuu dan...

Blarrr!

Siluca menatap ledakan itu dengan datar dan mendecih pelan saat merasakan pancaran mana lawannya. Ledakan api itu kemudian meredah dan terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyala.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit Laura."

Laura yang mendengar nada suara teman baiknya yang melemah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Pandangannya kemudian beralih Tirr dengan pandangan tajam.

'Dia cepat sekali! Hanya dalam waktu satu detik ia telah berpindah tempat.' batin Laura saat menyadari bahwa Tiir bukanlah lawan yang mudah.

"Laura aku punya rencana! Dengarkan baik-baik..."

Mata merah Tiir menatap tajam kearah dua penyihir yang tengah berdiskusi di sana. Tiir tidak tahu dan tidak peduli apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"Yuu, dengarkan aku!"

Remaja berambut cokelat kehitaman tersentak dan berdiri tegap dengan posisi siaga.

"Ha'i!"

"Kita ubah rencananya, kau lawan yang berdada besar itu! Sedangkan aku akan melawan dada rata itu!"

Yuu mengangguk mendengar perkataan Tiir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tiir tapi satu hal yang ia ketahui bahwa Tiir kali ini akan serius, dan inilah adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melihat kekuatan Tiir yang sesungguhnya.

Helaan napas pelan terdengar dari Tiir, ia sudah memikirkan berbagai macam rencana untuk mengalahkan dua penyihir di hadapannya saat ini. Ia bisa saja bergerak cepat dan membunuh mereka, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena itu akan menjadi serangan baginya. Mata merahnya menatap tajam kearah Siluca, orang yang tahu kelemahannya dan yang harus pertama ia kalahkan saat ini.

"Siluca Meletes, penyihir yang menguasai berbagai jenis sihir atau bisa kusebut [Rainbow Witch]!"

"Ohh! Ternyata kau mengenal ku juga yah... Tiir Rumibul." ucap Siluca dengan seringai tipis.

Tiir terkejut sekejap dan menguasai kembali ekspresinya dan menatap tajam Siluca.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mengetahui namaku. Hanya saja, aku penasaran apakah kau memiliki [Diary] itu?"

Tiir penasaran dari mana penyihir itu tahu namanya. Untuk saat ini yang mengetahui namanya cuma tiga orang dan sekarang ada orang lain yang mengetahui namanya. Sedari dulu ia memang sudah curiga bahwa penyihir memiliki [Diary] itu karena setiap mereka bertemu penyihir itu akan memanggilnya [Lino Doue] yang merupakan nama dari [Cursed Eye] nya.

Siluca terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Tirr, ia tahu bahwa Tiir kali ini akan mencoba mencari tahu apa dia memiliki buku itu atau tidak. Siluca kemudian melangkah selangkah ke depan dan menatap Tiir datar.

"Aku akan memberitahukan mu saat kau telah menjadi mayat!"

Puluhan Long Sword tercipta dari ketiadaan yang melayang di udara tepat di belakang Siluca. Bilah pedang itu mengarah kepada Tiir dan dengan cepat pedang-oedang itu melesat ke arah Tiir.

"Yuu menghindar!"

Tiir menendang Yuu untuk menghindari hujanan pedang-pedang tajam itu, sedangkan ia hanya menatap malas pedang-pedang yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi mengenainya.

Wushh stab stab stab

Puluhan pedang itu tertancap di lantai yang rusak berat akibat tusukan pedang-pedang itu. Siluca yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, sesuai dugaannya serangan secepat itu masih bisa dihindari oleh Tiir.

"Kau memang sangat cepat! Tapi bagaimana dengan serangan dari berbagai sudut?!"

Tiir melihat sekelilingnya yang telah dipenuhi oleh ratusan Long Sword yang ketajamannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan oleh penyihir yang lainnya yang sedang memegang tongkat sihir yang memancarkan cahaya ungu, menyadari sesuatu ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hhh, ternyata temanmu mempunyai sihir yang hebat yah! [Telekinesis], kemampuan untuk mengendalikan benda melalui pikiran, tapi kemampuan miliknya belum lah sempurna maka dari itu ia menggunakan tongkat sihir yang membantunya fokus dalam mengendalikan benda! Benar kan?"

Siluca dan Laura terkejut! Bagaimana tidak? Untuk pertama kalinya sihir Laura diketahui oleh lawannya dalam sekali lihat bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan tahu kemampuan Laura yang belum sempurna dalam pengendalian sihir [Telekinesis] nya.

"K-kau... bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanya Laura dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan pengamatan yang luar biasa bagi seseorang yang telah hidup bersama [Alpha Stigma] beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu."

Perkataan Siluca kali ini membuat yang lainnya melebarkan matanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja, hidup beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu bukankah kalimat sepele, dan apabila itu benar maka dapat dipastikan bahwa Tiir hidup di dunia ini puluhan abad yang artinya dia abadi!

Yuu untuk kesekian kalinya terkejut mengetahui fakta-fakta mencegangkan dari Tiir, yang mulai dari memakan manusia, kebal terhadap sihir, menyerap mahluk hidup dan sekarang abadi.

Tiir kali ini benar-benar tertarik pada Siluca yang mengetahui identitas dirinya bahkan mengetahui ia hidup selama ribuan tahun, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Siluca memiliki [Diary] itu.

"Kali ini aku sangat yakin, kau pasti memiliki [Diary] itu kan?"

"Entahlah! Sudah cukup basa-basi nya, matilah!"

"Yuu sekarang!"

Mata Yuu berubah lagi menjadi hijau kekuningan dan menatap Laura dalam sekejap tubuhnya terjatuh dan Laura tersentak dan mengendalikan pedang-pedang yang dalam pengaruh sihirnya bergerak menyerang pedang-pedang yang dikendalikan oleh Siluca.

Puluhan pedang kemudian bertubrukan di udara yang menyebabkan suara dentingan besi dan pedang-pedang yang terlempar ke sembarang arah.

Siluca menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada serangannya yang bertubrukan dengan serangan Laura, pandangan kemudian beralih pada Tiir yang berdiri santai di bawah ratusan pedang yang saling menyerang, yang membuat Siluca geram adalah tatapan Tiir yang menatapnya kasihan dengan senyum kecil. Siluca harus melebarkan matanya saat melihat Tiir telah lenyap dari posisi pertamanya dan kali ini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Kau lengah penyihir!"

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Darah segar menyebar di udara, Tiir tersenyum tipis dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah. Tiga buah pedang Great Sword tertancap pada tubuh Tiir hingga tembus ke belakang yang mengakibatkan luka parah dengan darah yang terus-menerus keluar dengan deras.

"Chough... Tak kusangka... K-kau bisa melukai ku, chough!"

Darah segar keluar dari mulut Tiir dan membuatnya berlutut sambik batuk darah. Siluca menatap Tiir datar, dari ketiadaan ia menciptakan Long Sword dan bersiap menebas Tiir.

"Ada kata terakhir?"

Dengan wajah yang penuh darah dan pandangan malas ia menatap Siluca dan berkata, "Apa kau pikir, kaubisa membunuh ku hm?"

"Kurasa itu kata terakhir mu."

Crass!

Tebasan pedang Siluca dengan cepat menebas leher Tiir hingga kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Siluca menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Tiir dengan pandangan tajam.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Siluca, Yuu yang baru bangun dari jatuhnya menatap tidak percaya dengan mata melebar melihat tubuh tanpa kepala Tiir.

"Sepertinya Siluca telah membunuh temanmu," ucap Laura sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"Pfffft!"

Laura menyerngit heran saat melihat Yuu sedang menahan tawanya, "Apa yang kau tertawakan bocah?!"

"Hhh, kau pikir Tiir akan mati semudah itu?!... Jangan bercanda!" Ucap Yuu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi... Kau akan segera menyusulnya!" Ucap Laura mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah Yuu.

Yuu yang melihat itu cuma menyeringai tipis. Laura melebarkan matanya saat merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir [Telekinesis] nya.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir ku,' batin Laura dengan keringat dingin di dahinya.

Siluca yang tidak jauh dari tempat Laura dan Yuu mendecih pelan saat melihat Laura tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya.

'Cih! Gawat! Sepertinya Laura telah terkena [Cursed] lawannya!'

Sedangkan Yuu yang melihat Laura terkejut karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menatap Laura dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa kau ingin mengeluarkan sihir ini?!"

Laura dan Siluca melebarkan matanya melihat Yuu yang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka dengan puluhan Long Sword yang melayang di belakangnya dengan ujung pedang yang mengarah ke arah mereka.

'I-itu sihir [Telekinesis]!' batin Laura tidak percaya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa menggunakan sihir Laura?' Siluca menatap puluhan pedang ciptaannya dalam kendali [Telekinesis].

Yuu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas yang membuat puluhan Long Sword itu bergetar pelan dan diselimuti mana tipis yang akan menambah kecepatan dan kerusakan pada targetnya. Seulas senyum kecil yang ditunjukkan oleh Yuu dan menurunkan tangannya kedepannya.

"Matilah!"

Puluhan Long Sword itu melesat dengan kecepatan yang telah ditingkatkan ke arah Laura. Melihat hal itu Laura dengan cepat membaca mantra sihir untuk menciptakan sihir pertahanan, tapi naas sihirnya tidak keluar dan itu membuat Laura melebarkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Laura dengan mata melebar.

"Laura menghindar!" Teriak Siluca yang tidak jauh darinya.

Terlambat! Kata itulah yang tepat saat ini untuk Laura, karena puluhan Long Sword itu telah berada di depannya yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Puluhan Long Sword itu dengan tepat mengenai tubuh Laura yang membuatnya mati seketika dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, puluhan Long Sword yang menancap di dada dan perutnya hingga tembus kebelakang, tangan dan kakinya terpotong-potong dan dua Long Sword menancap di kepalanya. Sungguh keadaan yang tidak enak dipandang mata.

Siluca menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Rasa mual mulai terasa dan membuatnya muntah.

Sedangkan Yuu yang menjadi pelaku cuma menatap datar hasil karyanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Siluca yang sedang muntah dan tatapannya berhenti di Tiir yang telah mati beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lingkaran sihir ungu kemudian tercipta di tangan kanan Yuu dan mengarahkannya ke Tiir dan mengeluarkan sambaran petir yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tiir dan mengenainya yang membuat tubuhnya kembali perlahan-lahan sembuh dengan kepala yang bergerak ke tubuhnya dan tersambung kembali.

Tubuh Tiir yang telah kembali seperti semula perlahan-lahan bergerak, matanya yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka dengan mata merah menyala dan tubuhnya bangkit berdiri seperti boneka yang bergerak patah-patah dan matanya kemudian berkedip beberapa kali. Tiir yang sepertinya telah mendapat kesadarannya kembali tersenyum tipis dan menatap Yuu yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Siluca terkejut melihat Tiir yang telah hidup kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikit pun. Ia yakin tadi bahwa ia telah membunuhnya dengan menebas kepalanya.

"Kau lama sekali Yuu!" ucap Tiir datar sambil melepaskan tiga buah Great Sword yang masih tertancap di tubuhnya.

Mendengar perkataan Tiir, Yuu dengan cepat menunduk minta maaf kepada Tiir, "Gomenasai!"

"Kali ini ku maafkan!... Hoho tidak ku sangka kau menjadi sesadis ini Yuu!" ucap Tiir dengan seringai tipis sambil menatap tubuh Laura yang tidak sedap dipandang mata.

Yuu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget dan berdiri tegak sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk, "Ahaha, bukankah itu semua ajaran mu?!"

Tiir yang mendengar perkataan Yuu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Setelah beberapa detik ia tertawa, iris merahnya bergulir ke sampingnya dimana Siluca berlutut.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada penyihir ini?!" ucap Tiir datar dengan seringai tipis.

Siluca yang masih berlutut tiba-tiba tersentak mendengar suara Tiir. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Tiir yang kini sudah berada tepat di depannya dengan seringai tipis. Tangan kanan Tiir mencekik Siluca dan mengangkatnya hingga kedua kaki Siluca tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Ugh, lphskn akhu!" suara Siluca tidak bisa keluar karena cekikan Tiir yang erat dengan kedua tangannya yang mencoba melepaskan cekikan Tiir.

Tiir hanya menatapnya dengan seringai tipis sambil mengeratkan cekikannya, "Matilah kau!"

Drrrrrrrrt!

Tiba-tiba lantai di bawah mereka bergetar yang membuat perhatian mereka. Yuu tersentak dan segera menatap Tiir.

"Itu dari bawah! Sepertinya Naruto telah masuk," ucap Yuu.

"Yah, kau benar," ucap Tiir melirik ke belakang dimana Yuu berada.

Siluca yang merasakan bahwa cekikannya mengendur akibat perhatian Tiir terhadap getaran dan perkataan Yuu, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Siluca kemudian menciptakan Long Sword di tangan kanannya dan menebas tangan kanan Tiir yang mencekiknya.

"Woi woi! Kau menebas tangan ku kah!" ucap Tiir melirik tangan kanannya yang berada di lantai dengan darah yang terus keluar dari tangan kanannya yang telah putus.

"Ohokk ohokk!"

Siluca terbatuk-batuk akibat kurangnya oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya tadi, dan dengan cepat ia merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan menciptakan lingkungan sihir berwarna merah gelap.

Tiir menyerngit melihat lingkaran sihir itu dan seketika matanya melebar saat menyadari bahwa sihir yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Siluca bukan sihir sembarang.

'Sihir kuno?! Ini bahaya, aku harus cepat menyelamatkan Yuu!' batin Tiir khawatir akan keselamatan Yuu.

Dengan cepat Tiir bergerak ke arah Yuu dan menyiapkan lingkaran sihir yang persis dengan bentuk matanya, di sekelilingnya menutupi dirinya bersama Yuu.

"Bersiaplah Yuu! Sihirnya kali ini bukan main-main!" ucap Tiir membelakangi Yuu.

Yuu yang tidak mengerti cuma bersiaga. Siluca yang merasa sihirnya siap untuk dilepas segera mengeluarkannya.

**"Fire Magic : Inferno Flame Burst!"**

Api yang sangat besar menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dan meledak. Blaaaaar! Tidak berhenti di situ, setelah meledak api itu semakin besar dan melahap semua yang dilewatinya, tidak peduli itu air, tanah, udara ataupun yang lainnya, semuanya dilahap habis oleh api itu.

Tiir yang kebal terhadap sihir terus menerus melahap semua api itu, tapi ia kewalahan karena sihir tersebut sangat kuat dan mengandung banyak energi yang membuatnya cepat kenyang dan itulah kenapa ia kesusahan dalam proses pelahapannya.

Sedangkan Yuu, ia cuma berlindung di belakang Tiir sambil mengerang menahan hawa panas dari api di yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

Api itu terus menyebar ke sekitar area hutan dan membakar pepohonan dengan cepat. Tiir mengeraskan rahangnya dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk melahap semua api itu dan mencegah terjadinya kebakaran hutan.

Perlahan-lahan api yang menyebar itu menyusut dan menyusut hingga akhirnya habis dilahap oleh Tiir dan meninggalkan bekas kebakaran yang sangat parah pada hutan tersebut. Gudang tempat mereka bertarung sudah tidak ada dan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya juga sudah tidak ada walau sebatang pun.

Tanah yang awalnya hijau kini menjadi hitam, tempat tersebut telah menjadi tandus tanpa adanya pohon atau rumput dan bebatuan, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah lahan berwarna hitam gelap di bawah gelapnya malam.

Tiir yang telah melahap semua api itu kini berdiri dengan nafas yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran, tiba-tiba dirinya jatuh berlutut dan memuntahkan darah. Tiir menatap darah yang barusan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, ia tahu ini akan terjadi apabila ia melewati batas dalam melahap energi sihir dan yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah hanya satu yaitu daging manusia berkualitas tinggi yakni gadis berusia 17-21 tahun.

Sedangkan di belakang Tiir, terlihat Yuu dalam keadaan pingsan dengan luka bakar yang sangat parah di sekujur tubuhnya bahkan bisa dikatakan daging Yuu hampir matang.

Mereka berdua memang dalam keadaan terpanggang hidup-hidup dimana mereka dikelilingi oleh api yang panas, mungkin buat Tiir ia tidak merasakan panasnya api tersebut karena mengandung sihir, tetapi berbeda dengan Yuu yang tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti Tiir, itulah yang membuat Yuu yang pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan hawa panas yang keluarkan api tersebut.

•

•

•

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

"Hei Naruto!, Apa buku ini yang kau cari?!" ucap Zero sambil mengangkat buku bersampul hitam polos.

"Sini biar ku lihat!" Naruto kemudian mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Setelah beberapa lama membacanya ia pun menutup buku itu dan memasukkannya dalam sihir penyimpanannya.

"Sepertinya buku itu yang kita cari, terimakasih bantuannya pria bertopeng!" ucap Naruto dengan nada sangat sopan sakin sopannya hingga membuat Zero kesal.

"Hentikan nada bicara itu! Dan panggil aku Zero! Ingat itu!" Dengan ekspresi kesal Zero berteriak ke Naruto, yah walaupun memakai topeng sih.

Blarrrrrr!

Tiba-tiba mereka merasakan getaran yang hebat dari atas mereka dan tidak lama kemudian hawa panas pun mereka rasakan.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini sihir tingkat tinggi! Siapapun yang mengeluarkannya pasti bukan orang sembarang!" gumam Naruto saat merasakan sihir itu.

"Hei hei! Sepertinya kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini," ucap Zero melihat sekeliling yang telah dipenuhi oleh api bersuhu tinggi hingga ia bisa merasakan hawa panas dari balik pakaian anti semua musimnya.

Naruto yang mengerti situasi mereka, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Zero dan menciptakan sihir teleport meninggalkan tempat mereka.

Di Luar Ruangan...

Naruto dan Zero muncul di dalam hutan yang lebat, tapi dari arah belakang mereka terlihat api yang sangat panas bergerak ke arah mereka dan melahap semua yang dilewatinya.

'Gawat! Sepertinya aku salah teleport,' batin Naruto melihat kobaran api yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

Naruto kemudian menciptakan sihir air untuk memadamkan api tersebut, tapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan sihirnya tiba-tiba kobaran api menyusut perlahan-lahan hingga habis.

Iris sapphire miliknya melebar saat merasakan pancaran energi yang dikeluarkan Yuu dan Tiir dalam keadaan tidak normal.

"Zero! Ikuti aku, cepatlah!" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto berlari menuju arah pancaran energi mereka berdua. Khawatir? Tentu saja Naruto khawatir, keluarga yang dimilikinya cuma Tiir, Yuu dan seseorang.

Sedangkan Zero yang mengikutinya dari belakang cuma ngos-ngosan melihat Naruto yang berlari secepat itu.

"Cih! Tidak kusangka dia secepat itu... Apa dia benar-benar manusia?" gumam Zero sambil melanjutkan larinya.

Naruto yang melihat ujung dari hutan tersebut segera mempercepat larinya dan melihat dua orang yang tengah tergeletak di tanah.

"Tiir! Yuu!" Teriak Naruto berlari menghampiri mereka.

Saat tiba di sana mata Naruto melebar melihat keadaan keduanya yang sangat memprihatikan, ia kemudian mengaktifkan [Alpha Stigma] miliknya dan melihat keadaan keduanya. Naruto mendecih keras saat mengetahui bahwa keadaan keduanya sangat parah.

"Aku harus menyembuhkan luka bakar yang Yuu derita."

**"Healing Magic : The Light Of Eternity "**

Pancaran hijau terang kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuh Yuu dan secara perlahan-lahan luka bakarnya sembuh. Naruto hanya merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama mencari [Diary] itu dan melupakan untuk membantu temannya.

Pandangannya ia alihkan ke Tiir yang tengah tersungkur dengan darah segar di mulutnya. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Tirr saat ini, karena yang di alami Tiir bukanlah luka melainkan karena kelebihan energi yang membuat tubuhnya seolah-olah akan meledak dari dalam karena energi yang sangat banyak yang tidak terkontrol dan terus memberontak dan Tiir saat ini pasti sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya dengan mencoba mengendalikan energi sihir yang terus memberontak.

Tidak berselang lama akhirnya semua luka bakar Yuu tertutup, sekarang yang dibutuhkan Yuu adalah istirahat. [Alpha Stigma] miliknya terus menganalisis keadaan keduanya, yang pada akhirnya Naruto tidak menyukai hasil analisis nya.

'Keadaan Tiir sangatlah parah, ia harus beristirahat total minimal 15 hari. Sedangkan Yuu walau keadaannya sekarang sudah membaik, tetap saja ia memerlukan setidaknya satu minggu penuh untuk istirahat.' batin Naruto kesal karena saat ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk keduanya.

Tidak jauh dari Naruto, Zero akhirnya baru sampai di tempat Naruto saat ini. Zero hanya bisa terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya.

'Apa-apaan ini! Bukannya seharusnya di sini ada gudang bekas PD ke-2 dan sekarang... Yang ada hanyalah tanah tandus berwarna hitam pekat.' batin Zero tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Naruto yang merasakan hawa keberadaan Zero di sekitarnya segera menoleh mencari Zero dan memanggilnya.

"Zero! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Naruto.

Zero segera bergegas menuju Naruto saat dirinya dipanggil, ia kemudian berlutut di samping Naruto dan melihat keadaan Tiir dan Yuu.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa mereka ke tempat ku, Naruto." ucap Zero setelah mengamati keadaan Tiir dan Yuu.

"Di mana tempatnya?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Britania Group!"

•

•

•

**~Change Scene~**

Dari balik kaca, Naruto menatap Tiir dan Yuu yang tengah terbaring di atas kasur dengan beberapa alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Hentikan kekhawatiran mu itu Naruto," ucap Zero. Sejujurnya ia sudah bosan melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi terus menatap keduanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hah... Sepertinya kau benar, lebih baik aku melanjutkan pencarian ku saja," ucap Naruto pasrah dan berjalan menuju dimana Zero berada.

Saat ini mereka berada di ruangan medis yang berada di dalam gedung Britania Group. Zero atau Lelouch kini berpenampilan layaknya pemuda pada umumnya dengan kaos hitam plus jaket merah yang dibiarkan terbuka dan sebuah celana jeans coklat panjang. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, kaos hitam di bagian dalamnya dan berpakaian pendeta serta jubah putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa kau telah mempersiapkan segalanya?" tanya Zero atau Lelouch yang melihat pakaian Naruto yang mirip dengan orang-orang Gereja.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Bukankah tujuan ku selanjutnya adalah Vatikan?!"

"Bukannya aku mencelah atau apa... Apa kau yakin dengan pakaian itu akan membuat _mereka_ tertarik?" tanya Zero melihat pakaian Naruto yang serba putih.

"Ini hanyalah pakaian pendeta biasa, dan yang akan membuat mereka tertarik adalah ini!"

Dari tangan kanan Naruto muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir emas dan mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang mengeluarkan aura suci.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana [Holy Sword] bisa berada di tangan mu?" Zero menatap serius Naruto yang memegang [Holy Sword] di tangan kanannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya setelah membunuh exorcist yang memegang pedang ini."

Naruto kemudian menyimpan pedang itu dibalik jubahnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dari balik jubahnya, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Zero.

"Apa ini?" tanya Zero heran, dia berpikir bukankah buku itu yang dia temukan tadi.

"Itu adalah salah satu dari [Seven Diary's] milik [Alpha Stigma] sebelumnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya kepada ku?"

Zero makin heran, jika memang buku ini sangat penting kenapa dia malah menyerahkannya padaku.

"Buku itu berisi informasi yang tidak diketahui oleh Fraksi Injil bahkan para dewa pun tidak tahu! Baca dan pelajarilah, aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik setelah membaca isinya."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Zero segera membuka buku tersebut dan membaca kata per-kata dari setiap halaman dan melebarkan matanya.

"Ini!... Kau menyuruhku untuk membuat ini kah?" Zero bertanya dengan nada datar dan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa membacanya... Yah, benar sekali, aku ingin kau membuatnya!" jawab Naruto santai.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya karena... Kau ingin membuatnya." balas Naruto dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Cih, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda pirang di depannya ini. Ia bingung, darimana ia tahu bahwa ia memang berencana membuat ini.

"Aku hanyalah monster yang hidup sementara di dunia ini." jawab Naruto senyum tipis

"Yah kau memang monster... Monster yang mengerikan!" Zero mengatakannya dengan nada ketus dan kasar.

"Hhh, tidak ku sangka aku akan mendengar kata itu dari sang raja!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dari awal mereka bicara Naruto terus menerus mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Namun setiap kali ia bertanya, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah senyuman.

"Entahlah, aku pergi dulu jaa!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menciptakan sihir teleport di bawah kakinya dan menghilang dari hadapan Zero.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Kau sangat menarik." Gumam Zero melihat kepergian Naruto.

Iris ungu nya kemudian menatap buku hitam di tangannya dan menyeringai tipis.

"Mari kita mulai penciptaan nya!"

•

•

•

**~Change Scene~**

Hutan lebat yang berada di pinggiran kota London kini telah kehilangan separuh pepohonan di bagian tengahnya yang telah berganti menjadi tanah hitam yang gersang.

Tidak jauh dari lokasi tersebut, seorang gadis berambut pirang berjalan dengan terseok-seok sambil bertumpu pada pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya. Keadaan gadis tersebut setidaknya tidak terdapat luka, tapi kelihatannya dia sangat lelah dan pucat. Gadis itu melangkah beberapa kali kemudian terjatuh dan tersungkur di tanah dengan keras.

Tiba-tiba dari gelapnya hutan muncullah seorang wanita cantik memakai jubah putih dan topi penyihir, berjalan mendekati gadis yang terjatuh itu.

Wajah cantiknya menggambarkan ekspresi sedih saat melihat keadaan gadis itu, ia kemudian berjongkok dan mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu.

"Siapa yang telah membuat mu seperti ini Sil-chan?" nada wanita tersebut terdengar sangat sedih

"S-senpai...!" ucap gadis itu kemudian ia pingsan.

Wanita cantik itu kemudian menyembuhkan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi dari hutan tersebut.

•

•

•

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

Vatikan

Saat ini Naruto telah berada di Vatikan, ia telah memasuki kota yang cukup ramai di mana dia dapat melihat banyak sekali biarawati maupun prajurit Gereja yang berlalu lalang.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah sampai di Vatikan sejak tadi malam, tapi dia langsung mencari penginapan sebelum sempat melihat-lihat isi kota itu. Dan pada pagi harinya ia cukup terkejut melihat betapa ramainya kota suci ini.

Setelah berjalan-jalan lebih jauh ke dalam ia telah mendengar kabar bisik-bisik dari para Prajurit Gereja yang sedang makan siang di suatu tempat makan. Ia harus dikejutkan dengan informasi bahwa Kokabiel telah mencuri tiga Holy Sword dari Gereja dan ini adalah informasi yang berharga baginya.

'Sial! Sepertinya aku terlambat, Kokabiel lebih cepat dari dugaan ku.' batin Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih jauh lagi ke dalam bahkan ia berani memasuki Gereja yang dimana Gereja tersebut tempat para Exorcists berkumpul. Tadi ia sempat mendengar bahwa siang ini akan ada pertemuan dengan salah satu [Seraph] dan tentu saja Naruto tertarik dengan itu dan segera menuju tempat yang dia dengar tadi.

Ketika berada di dalam Gereja tersebut ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di pojok bagian belakang, ia dapat melihat banyaknya Exorcist yang berkumpul dalam Gereja tersebut.

Naruto mengaktifkan [Alpha Stigma] miliknya untuk menganalisis semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja. Seringai lebar tercipta di bibirnya setelah mengetahui seluruh orang yang berada di Gereja tersebut dan ada beberapa orang yang membuatnya tertarik, terlebih satu orang yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

'Seorang pengguna [Sacred Gear] [Longiunus], tidak ku sangka aku kan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. [Longiunus] terkuat kedua setelah [True Longiunus], [Zenist Temphest]!' batin Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

Di bagian terdepan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata, sampai semua orang di sana menutup matanya, setelah cahaya meredah terlihatlah sosok pria tampan dengan rambut pirang dan iris rubi yang menyorot tajam dengan enam pasang sayap putih yang membentang di punggungnya.

Semua orang yang di sana lantas menunduk, Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian ikut menunduk juga. Pria itu kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan semuanya kembali bangun dan duduk seperti semula.

"Sepertinya yang kalian ketahui, tadi malam para Da-tenshin yang dipimpin oleh jenderal mereka Kokabiel menyusup ke dalam Gereja dan mencuri tiga dari lima Holy Sword yang dimiliki Gereja saat ini!"

Pria itu dengan penuh wibawa dan ketegasan serta sorot mata yang tajam, menyampaikan informasi kepada para Exorcist yang berkumpul di Gereja. Naruto yang melihat pria itu cuma berpikir, apakah seperti inikah penampilan para [Seraph], aura suci yang begitu luar biasa dapat Naruto rasakan dan iya yakin bahwa pria di depannya ini sedang menahan pancaran aura sucinya hingga tingkat terendah.

"Bukan hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Belakangan ini telah terjadi beberapa kejadian di sekitar Gereja. Raphael yang telah menyelidiki masalah ini telah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Seseorang telah melakukan kanibalisme!"

Semua yang berada di dalam Gereja tersentak terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Pria itu lalu melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut dari para Exorcist.

"Dan kami para [Seraph] ingin kalian menangani masalah ini! Dulio, Michael ingin kau menangani masalah Kokabiel, cari dan ambil kembali Holy Sword yang telah dicurinya!"

"Ha'i! Uriel-sama!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan iris hijau berdiri kemudian duduk kembali di bangkunya. Uriel kemudian menatap seorang wanita yang berada di samping pria itu.

"Griselda!'

"Ha'i! Uriel-sama!" seorang wanita dewasa berdiri.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Gabriel. Dia ingin kau mengurus orang kanibal ini!" ucap Uriel sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas kepada Griselda.

"Di situ telah ada informasi yang kau butuhkan dan lokasi di mana dia akan muncul! Dan bawalah beberapa orang untuk menemani mu!"

"Ha'i! Uriel-sama!" balas wanita itu.

"Kami para [Seraph] sangat berharap buat keberhasilan kalian! Sekarang pergilah!"

"Ha'i Uriel-sama!"

Dulio dan Griselda kemudian berdiri dan berjalan beriringan, lalu melirik satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Dulio kemudian mendahului Griselda yang diikuti oleh sebagian besar Exorcist di belakangnya. Sedangkan Griselda hanya memiliki dua Exorcist yang mengikutinya.

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Dulio tepat di bagian belakang, tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti dan melihat ke belakang, seorang wanita menahan jubahnya.

"Kau ikut dengan ku!" ucap Griselda dengan nada lembut.

"Ehh!..."

Skip Time

Di luar Gereja kini terdapat empat orang Exorcist yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Tetapi ada satu orang yang hanya diam sambil menggerutu.

'Kuso! Kenapa aku harus ikut bersama mereka. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat kekuatan dari salah satu pengguna [Longiunus].' batin Naruto kesal.

"Seperti yang tertera di kertas ini, kekuatannya sangat unik yaitu mengeluarkan senjata dari pinggangnya yang mirip seperti tentakel berwarna merah darah dan berjumlah empat. Katanya senjatanya sangatlah keras dan tajam, bahkan Light Sword tidak bisa menggores nya!"

Semua Exorcist tersebut terkejut mendengar informasi dari Griselda, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

**(AN : Light Sword yang dimaksud adalah pedang yang dipakai oleh para Exorcist, bukan pedang yang terbuat langsung dari cahaya seperti Da-tenshin atau Tenshin!)**

"Itu artinya kita tidak akan bisa melukai nya kan?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam dan putih dengan iris merah.

Naruto juga sependapat dengan wanita itu, bagaimana cara mereka mengalahkan lawan yang memiliki senjata yang tahan terhadap cahaya. Ia rasa wanita cantik di depannya ini memiliki rencana untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Yah kau benar, maka dari itu Gereja meminjamkan ku pedang ini!"

Lingkaran sihir kemudian tercipta di atas tanah tepat di depan wanita itu, yang mengeluarkan pedang berwarna biru dengan warna emas di gagang dan pinggirnya, pedang itu diikat oleh rantai. Aura suci dari pedang itu benar-benar sangat besar.

Exorcist lainnya terkejut melihat pedang itu, sedangkan Naruto cuma bingung melihat reaksi dari para exorcist itu. Ia memang merasakan aura suci yang cukup besar dari pedang itu, tapi apa yang membuat mereka terkejut.

"I-itu! [Holy Sword] [Durandal]! Yang dikatakan dapat memotong apapun kan?!" Pekik seorang wanita bermata abu-abu dengan sedikit biru.

"Apa anda bisa menggunakan pedang itu?" tanya wanita berambut hitam dan putih dengan sopan.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak bisa mengendalikan pedang ini dengan baik, hehe!"

"Ehh!" teriak Exorcist lainnya kecuali Naruto.

'[Durandal] pedang yang dikatakan dapat memotong segalanya sekarang ada di depanku saat ini. Ternyata ikut bersama mereka ada untungnya juga khukhu!' batin Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

"Tapi lawan kita kali ini adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan unik dan hanya senjata ini yang bisa mengalahkan nya!" ucap wanita itu dengan serius.

"Bukankah adik anda saat ini sedang dilatih untuk mengendalikan pedang itu?"

"Ya, tapi dia belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik, apalagi dia belum berpengalaman makanya aku yang akan memakai nya kali ini. Lagi pula mentor nya kan aku." ucap wanita itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ha'i Griselda-sama!"

•

•

•

In Gereja

"Apa kau tahu siapa laki-laki yang berada di kursi belakang itu?"

"Sepertinya dia bukan dari Gereja!" jawab seorang pria remaja berambut emas runcing.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Uriel-sama!"

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai aura suci yang terpancar dari dirinya dan aku juga merasakan [Holy Sword] darinya walau itu samar-samar."

"Apa dia bekerjasama dengan Kokabiel untuk mencuri [Holy Sword]?"

"Aku rasa tidak! Dia sepertinya memiliki maksud tertentu dan aku ingin kamu mencari tahu hal itu Nero-kun!"

"Ha'i Uriel-sama!"

'Pria itu sepertinya bukan orang biasa, jika dia ancaman bagi [Heaven] maka harus segera di lenyap kan.' batin uriel dengan mata menajam dan api suci muncul di sekitarnya.

•

London, Britania Group

"Zero-sama pesanan anda telah datang!"

"Baguslah, mari kita lihat seperti apa bahan besi terkuat di bumi itu!" ucap Zero berjalan menghampiri puluhan koper besi di depannya.

Zero lalu membuka koper tersebut dan menampilkan puluhan biji besi berwarna hitam gelap. Zero tersenyum tipis melihat sesuatu yang sangat berharga tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Jadi ini kah yang disebut sebagai [Vibranium]?!"

"Sepertinya kita bisa membuatnya secepat mungkin, loyd-san!"

"Ha'i Zero-sama!"

Zero kemudian berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam dan membukanya, seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

'Seperti yang kau katakan Naruto, aku pasti akan bisa membuatnya. Tunggulah beberapa Minggu, aku yakin saat kau kembali benda itu pasti telah selesai!'

•

London, Menara Jam

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut campur merah dan biru yang direkat dengan gel dengan iris mata yang berbeda, mata kiri biru dan kanan merah sedang duduk di atas kursi elegan sambil menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Ia kemudian melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di depannya.

"Tidak kusangka Tiir Rumibul bisa menyerap sihir itu. Ku pikir dia akan langsung mati, khe ternyata dia memang sangat menarik." ucap pria paruh baya itu.

"Sensei, apa anda tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Siluca?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berpakaian penyihir dengan nada khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, bagaimana pun dia telah kehilangan teman baiknya dan itu akan menciptakan sebuah kebencian di dalam hatinya." balas pria itu dengan nada pelan.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Siluca untuk beberapa hari kedepan! Dan jangan biarkan dia keluar dari Menara Jam!"

"Ha'i! Sensei!"

Wanita penyihir itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan pria paruh baya itu. Raut wajah pria itu menunjukkan kekhawatiran dan melirik sebuah buku bersampul hitam di atas mejanya dan mengelus-elus nya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Akan ku jaga selalu benda peninggalan mu bocah, hingga pada waktunya kau mengambilnya kembali." gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

Yoo minna-san hehe...

Ini chapter yang ketiga, akhirnya selesai bersamaan dengan ulangan semester genap ku... Yossh ganbatte!

Chapter kali ini adalah lanjutan pertempuran antara Tiir dan Yuu dengan Siluca dan Laura dan beberapa scene yang akan menambah konflik ke depannya. Mungkin akan ada beberapa karakter yang akan mati, contohnya di atas Laura kan, yang hanya muncul selema dua chapter. Di chapter kedepannya mungkin akan ada lagi yang bisa mati. Sirzech, Michael, Azazel bahkan para dewa atau teman-teman Naruto pun bisa saja mati di fic ini hehe... Intinya tergantung alur ama ide sih.

Cursed Eyes berjumlah tujuh dan sekarang telah berkumpul beberapa pengguna nya. Bukan hanya itu, ternyata di dunia tersebut terdapat sebuah Diary yang berjumlah tujuh yang merupakan milik dari pengguna Alpha Stigma sebelumnya dan kalian mungkin tahu kan siapa orang tersebut.

Diary itu sekarang telah ditemukan tiga, pertama buku yang selalu di baca Naruto dari Chap 1 dan 2 yang dikatakan sebagai novel kesukaannya. Kedua, sekarang telah berada di tangan Zero/Lelouch yang berisikan tentang sesuatu yang hebat. Ketiga, di akhir cerita dikatakan bahwa seseorang dari Asosiasi Sihir memilikinya yang merupakan pemberian dari pemiliknya. Dan pemiliknya telah lama mati, berarti nih orang bukan sembarang orang.

Sepertinya Naruto dan Zero/Lelouch ingin membuat sesuatu yang hebat dan aku yakin kalian pasti tahu kan. Dan bahan utamanya adalah Vibranium yang dikatakan sebagai zat besi terkuat di bumi. Ingat! Di real world Vibranium nggak ada.

Disini akan ku buat Griselda dapat menggunakan Durandal sama seperti Xenovia, aku nggak tahu kalau di LN bisa apa nggak. Dan Naruto mempunyai sebuah Holy Sword yang dia dapat setelah membunuh Exorcist yang dia temui, mungkin pertemuannya akan di ceritakan flashback nya nanti di chapter mendatang.

Lawan yang akan di hadapi Naruto dan Griselda dkk kedepannya adalah seorang pemakan manusia atau biasa disebut kanibal. Apa ada yang tahu siapakah itu? Intinya dia dari anime lain sama seperti Tiir Rumibul (The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes), Otosaka Yuu (Charlotte), Siluca Meletes dan Laura Hardy (Grancrest War) dan Zero alias Lelouch Vi Britania (Code Geass) yang intinya dia pasti memiliki [Cursed Eyes], owh sepertinya dah bocoran nih.

Uriel mencurigai Naruto! Gawat seperti nya Naruto dalam masalah, khukhu. Naruto akan terus bermasalah dengan tiga Fraksi dan fraksi lainnya hingga ia berhasil menyatukan ketujuh dari pengguna Cursed Eyes dan memulai rencana yang Tiir rahasia kan dari Naruto.

Mungkin sudah ada yang tahu kan siapa yang menolong Siluca dan orang yang menjadi sebagai gurunya. Yup seperti dugaan mu dia adalah ...!

Itu aja pembahasan kali ini hehe, mungkin para readers bingung. Jangan lupa Review yah...

Bye-bye minna-san, sampai jumpa di lain hari hehe...

**~Rain714 Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 4 Ghost Eye**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak hari pertama Naruto datang ke Vatikan. Selama dua hari itu, Naruto bersama dengan lainnya telah mendatangi beberapa tempat yang ditunjukkan pada kertas pemberian Uriel, tetapi mereka belum menemukan orang yang sedang mereka cari. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam sebuah rumah tua yang letaknya di tengah hutan yang merupakan tempat yang mereka datangi saat ini. Di dalam rumah itu melainkan yang mereka dapati hanyalah Vampire yang sedang meminum darah seorang biarawati.

Iris sapphire Naruto menatap tajam Vampire yang sedang menggigit leher seorang biarawati tanpa menyadari kehadiran mereka. Naruto lalu melirik gadis berambut campuran hitam putih di sampingnya yang sedari tadi terus menyeringai tipis ketika melihat adanya Vampire di rumah tua itu.

Gadis itu dengan pelan mengeluarkan sebuah Light Sword dari balik jubahnya dan sebuah pistol. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari menuju Vampire itu sambil menebaskan pedangnya. Gerakan gadis itu membuat Vampire itu menengok ke belakang tapi naas sebelum dia berekspresi sebuah Light Sword telah menebas lehernya.

Crass!

Vampire itu mati dalam satu kali tebasan Light Sword. Naruto yang melihat kejadian singkat barusan cuma menghela nafas pelan. Sudah beberapa kali dia melihat gadis itu membunuh Vampire atau iblis liar yang mereka temui selama dua hari belakangan ini.

"Kau memang tidak kenal ampun yah." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati mayat biarawati itu.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, gadis itu cuma mendengus pelan dan menyimpan kembali senjatanya dibalik jubah hitamnya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berlutut di depan mayat biarawati itu lalu mendoakan keselamatan sang biarawati.

"Ayo kita pergi Naruto!" ajak gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto lalu bangkit dan mengikuti gadis itu. Iris sapphire nya menatap penasaran pada gadis di depannya itu. Gadis itu bernama Lint Sellzen yang merupakan salah satu Exorcists dari Sigurd Institution. Menurut Griselda sendiri, Sigurd Institution adalah lembaga yang didirikan oleh Gereja untuk menciptakan keturunan Sigurd sesungguhnya yang dapat menggunakan [Demon Sword] [Gram]. Lint Sellzan sebenarnya adalah manusia buatan yang tercipta dari darah Sigurd. Naruto cukup terkejut mengetahui bahwa ternyata Gereja memiliki lembaga seperti itu.

Tidak jauh dari rumah tua itu, terlihat dua orang berpakaian biarawati sedang berdiri menunggu kedatangan mereka. Naruto dan Lint segera mempercepat langkah mereka dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Lint-chan?" tanya biarawati bermata abu-abu dengan biru.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Mirana-chan." balas Lint tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah." ucap Mirana, lalu ia menatap Naruto dan bertanya, "A-apa k-kau baik-baik saja N-naruto-san?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Mirana yang malu-malu cuma tersenyum tipis dan mendekatinya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Griselda yang berdiri dekat mereka tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiganya. Melihat hal tersebut membuatnya teringat dengan adik satu-satunya yang dia punya. Berbeda dengan Lint yang menatap aneh Mirana dan Naruto.

"Apa Naruto itu penyuka dada besar kah?!" ucap Lint spontan.

"Ehh!"

Seketika Naruto dan Mirana terkejut mendengar perkataan frontal Lint, sedangkan Griselda hanya tersenyum lembut memaklumi sifat Lint.

"A-apa yang k-kau katakan Lint-chan!" ucap Mirana memerah malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seorang gadis nggak boleh ngomong gitu." ucap Griselda dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Lint.

"Ittai!" ucap Lint memegang kepalanya.

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Griselda, "Griselda-san sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." ucap Naruto.

Griselda mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia kemudian membuka kertas yang di berikan oleh Uriel kepadanya dan memperhatikan isi kertas itu lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Tempat yang kita tuju selanjutnya agak jauh dari tempat kita saat ini, mungkin besok malam kita baru sampai." ucap Griselda.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas menuju desa selanjutnya!" lanjut Griselda.

Naruto dan lainnya mengangguk dan segera pergi keluar dari hutan menuju ke desa terdekat yang akan mereka singgahi dan sebagai tempat bermalam tentunya.

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya

Malam yang gelap di tengah hutan yang rimbun dengan suara-suara hewan hutan yang membuat nuansa berbeda. Di antara pepohonan yang lebat, terdapat empat orang Exorcists yang beranggotakan seorang pendeta dan dua orang biarawati serta seorang gadis berpakaian perang Gereja yang di tutupi oleh jubah hitam.

Setelah jauh memasuki hutan, suasana semakin aneh dan udara terasa berat. Lint yang sepertinya menyadari sesuatu mengendus-endus udara dan menampilkan seringai tipis.

"Sepertinya orang yang kita cari ada di sekitar sini." ucap Lint sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan menuju lokasi yang telah ditentukan!" ucap Griselda.

Naruto dan lainnya mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju lokasi yang ditunjukkan oleh kertas pemberian Uriel. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah melewati hutan tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Gereja tua.

Iris Sapphire Naruto membola sekejap ketika melihat Gereja tua itu yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya dan awal pertemuannya dengan Tiir. Lint yang menyadari reaksi Naruto angkat bicara.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Lint.

Griselda dan Mirana menatap Naruto yang saat ini terdiam. Naruto kemudian tersentak dan tersenyum tipis dan membalas pertanyaan Lint.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Hanya teringat masa lalu saja, hehe." balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya Naruto-san mempunyai hubungan dengan Gereja ini?!" ucap Griselda ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa Gereja itu tempat tinggal Naruto-san dulu?" tanya Mirana pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan keduanya cuma tersenyum kecut dan mengiyakan bahwa Gereja itu adalah tempat tinggalnya dulu. Griselda yang mendapat jawaban Naruto menyerngit heran.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya Naruto-san?" tanya Girselda yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau berada di Gereja ini pada saat insiden delapan tahun yang lalu?" tanya Griselda dengan nada lembut serta ekspresi yang serius.

Griselda ingin tahu apakah Naruto adalah korban yang selamat saat itu, karena menurut suster yang bertugas pada Gereja ini, ada satu orang yang berhasil selamat dari insiden itu berdasarkan jumlah korban tewas ada satu yang hilang.

Naruto kali ini benar-benar terdiam dan menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena di tutupi rambut pirangnya dan gelapnya malam. Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto dan dia menatap Griselda dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ya anda benar Griselda-san." jawab Naruto.

Sontak Griselda terkejut mendengarnya, ia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan suster itu benar bahwa ada satu orang anak yang selamat. Griselda ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya ketika Lint mengeluarkan suara.

"Minna! Aku mencium bau darah." ucap Lint sambil mengendus-endus udara.

Naruto lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lint dan menajamkan penglihatannya, sebuah seringai tipis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Sepertinya orang yang kita cari ada di dalam Gereja itu." ucap Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

Griselda kemudian memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka saat ini.

"Minna, dengarkan aku! Seperti yang aku katakan beberapa hari yang lalu, lawan kita memiliki empat senjata yang mirip tentakel yang sangat keras dan tajam. Setelah kita masuk ke dalam, aku ingin Naruto dan Lint mencoba mengulur waktu sebentar untukku selama aku mengambil [Durandal] dari dimensi lain."

Naruto dan Lint mengangguk pelan mendengar instruksi dari Griselda, kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menatap Mirana.

"Mirana-chan, aku ingin kau melindungi ku dan sebagai support bagi mereka. Mohon bantuannya minna!"

"Ha'i Griselda-sama/-san!" balas mereka serentak.

Naruto dan Lint dengan pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam Gereja. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan menekan aura mereka hingga ke titik terendah. Setelah masuk, Naruto dengan pelan berjalan menuju deretan kursi Gereja paling di belakang dan berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan dirinya. Berbeda dengan Lint bersembunyi di balik gelapnya sudut Gereja.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Naruto dapat melihat tumpukan mayat yang membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya dan mulai memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan. Naruto mendecih pelan ketika ingatan masa lalunya kembali dia ingat. Lint yang tidak jauh dari Naruto, menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto.

Iris sapphire nya menajam menatap seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang di atas tumpukan mayat itu yang sedang memakan sesuatu yang jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah bagian tubuh manusia. Dengan pelan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuh Light Sword dari balik jubahnya dan melirik Lint yang telah siap dengan Light Sword di tangannya.

Dengan cepat keduanya melesat menuju wanita itu sambil menebaskan Light Sword mereka. Trank! Trank! Naruto mendecih pelan ketika Light Sword nya tidak dapat melukai tuhuh lawannya, begitu pula Lint yang melebarkan matanya ketika Light Sword nya tidak dapat menebas leher lawannya. Keduanya dengan cepat mundur ke belakang.

"Cih! Tubuhnya keras sekali, bahkan Light Sword tidak mempan." ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya senjatanya saja yang keras." timpal Lint yang mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jubahnya.

Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap tajam Naruto dan Lint yang memasang posisi siaga. Pupil hitam dengan iris merah menyala di gelapnya malam, membuat wanita itu terkesan menakutkan apalagi dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku paling benci jika diganggu saat makan." ucap wanita itu datar.

Naruto mendecih pelan ketika melihat kedua bola mata lawannya. 'Cih! Walaupun aku tidak menggunakan [Alpha Stigma], tapi aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa orang ini tidak salah lagi pengguna [Cursed Eyes].' batinnya.

Dari pinggang wanita itu muncul empat tentakel berwarna merah darah berbentuk cakar. Tentakel itu bergerak secara liar dan menyerang sekitarnya yang membuat dinding Gereja berlubang di sana-sini.

"Naruto, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa melukai nya."

Naruto yang mendengar suara Lint yang seperti orang yang putus asa mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memukul kepala Lint dengan pelan yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Baka! Apa kau lupa perkataan Griselda-san?!"

"Ehh!"

"Griselda-san ingin kita mengulur waktu agar kita bisa menang. Maka kita harus berjuang sekuat tenaga sampai Griselda-san siap menggunakan [Durandal]!"

Perkataan Naruto seketika membuat darah Lint berdesir dan seulas senyuman tulus terukir di bibirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Lint Sellzan mendengar orang berteriak kepadanya.

"Kau benar, biarkan aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini." Lint tersenyum tipis dengan posisi siap menyerang.

'Bagus! Sepertinya Lint telah mendapat semangat nya kembali. Apa aku harus menggunakan pedang ini?!' batin Naruto menyentuh sebuah pedang dibalik jubahnya.

"Dia datang!"

Empat tentakel itu dengan cepat melesat ke arah Naruto dan Lint. Blarrr! Lantai yang dipijaki Naruto dan Lint hancur lebur akibat serangan senjata wanita itu. Naruto yang tadi melompat dengan pelan mendarat dan berlari ke arah wanita itu tapi di depannya sudah ada dua tentakel yang menyerangnya dari depan. Iris sapphire nya seketika berubah menjadi [Alpha Stigma], dengan kekuatan matanya dia dapat melihat jelas ke dua tentakel itu yang membuatnya dapat menghindari dengan menunduk kemudian melompat ke samping lalu berlari menuju wanita itu yang tidak memiliki penjagaan lagi. Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari jubahnya yang memancarkan aura suci. Dengan cepat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya ke wanita itu.

Trank!

Iris pentagram nya menajam ketika pedangnya hanya menebas sebuah tentakel merah yang berada di samping wanita itu. "Cih! Kuso!" gumam Naruto.

Dari samping muncul sebuah tentakel yang mencoba menusuk Naruto, tapi berhasil di hindari nya dengan melompat mundur ke belakang. Sedangkan Lint hanya dapat mencoba menghindari tentakel yang terus mencoba menusuk nya. Kecepatan Lint memang patut diakui, walaupun sebagai manusia dia memiliki kecepatan di atas manusia normal lainnya.

"Kalian berdua bisa bertahan dengan serangan [Kagune] ku, sepertinya kalian bukan manusia biasa." ucap wanita itu dengan ke empat tentakel yang kembali memendek di sekitarnya.

Brakk! Pintu Gereja terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua biarawati yang salah satunya memegang [Holy Sword] [Durandal] yang memancarkan aura suci yang sangat besar.

"Persiapan sudah siap, sekarang menjauhlah!"

Naruto dan Lint segera menjauh dari wanita itu ketika mendengar perkataan Griselda. Sebuah Light Spear muncul dari bawah wanita itu dan menusuk perutnya hingga tembus kebelakang.

Crass!

"Arrggh!"

Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah Light Spear menembus perut wanita itu yang bisa dikatakan sangat keras. Dengan [Alpha Stigma] miliknya dia dapat melihat bahwa Light Spear itu memiliki kerapatan cahaya yang sangat padat, bisa dikatakan bahwa Light Spear itu sebanding dengan Tenshin tingkat tinggi.

'Hebat! Light Spear itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Light Spear Da-tenshin yang pernah kulawan' batin Naruto.

"Kau...!"

Dalam keadaan tertusuk wanita itu menggeram pelan dan menatap tajam biarawati yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Iris merahnya nya melebar ketika melihat seorang biarawati telah berada di depannya sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang bercahaya keemasan.

"Matilah!"

Crass!

Tubuh wanita itu seketika terpotong menjadi dua dan ambruk di lantai. Wanita itu memuntahkan darah segar dengan mata melebar.

"K-kenapa?!"

Griselda menatap tubuh wanita yang dipotong barusan, sungguh pemandangan yang menjijikkan. Ia kemudian mendoakannya dan berjalan menuju Mirana yang berada di belakangnya.

Naruto terkejut melihat Griselda dengan mudahnya menebas tubuh wanita itu menjadi dua.

'Sugoii! kekuatan yang luas biasa, pedang itu sungguh berbahaya. Aku harus cepat menolong wanita itu!'

Dengan pelan Naruto menyimpan kembali [Holy Sword] nya dan menonaktifkan [Alpha Stigma] nya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

"Griselda-sama! anda memang hebat!"

Mata Mirana berbinar-binar melihat aksi Griselda barusan. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Griselda dan menautkan kedua tangannya sambil berdoa. Griselda tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Mirana.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap mayat ini?"

Lint yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya buka suara. Griselda kemudian menatap tumpukan mayat yang merupakan korban dari wanita itu. Mata birunya lalu menatap mayat wanita yang barusan ia bunuh.

"Sebaiknya kita membakar mereka semua. Karena mayat mereka sudah tidak utuh dan beberapa organ terpisah!"

"Baiklah aku akan mem-."

"Biar aku saja!"

Naruto dengan cepat memotong perkataan Lint yang berniat membakar para mayat itu.

"Baiklah aku serahkan sisanya kepada mu Naruto-san!"

Griselda lalu keluar dari gereja diikuti oleh Mirana di belakangnya. Naruto lalu melirik Lint yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, Lint dengan pelan berjalan menuju Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Biarkan aku membantu mu!"

"Kau tidak usah membantu Lint, lebih baik kau istirahat saja!"

"Tapi..."

"Griselda-san sedang menunggu di luar. Sebaiknya kau menjaganya dia pasti kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan yang jauh apalagi barusan ia menggunakan [Durandal]!"

"Ok! tapi jangan terlalu lama yah!"

Naruto mengangguk membalas perkataan Lint yang berjalan menuju ke luar. Akhirnya setelah lama meyakinkan Lint dia bisa melakukan aksinya. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil potongan tubuh wanita itu dan menyatukannya kembali. Seketika daging dan darah wanita itu dengan pelan saling menempel satu sama lain hingga akhirnya tertutup secara sempurna dan tubuhnya menyatu kembali seperti semula. Iris saphire nya melebar melihat kemampuan regenerasi sel yang sangat cepat dari wanita itu.

Setelah proses regenerasinya selesai dengan pelan Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam tepat dibawah tubuh wanita itu.

**"Magic Seal : Prison confinement!"**

Dari lingkaran sihir itu tiba-tiba keluar tangan-tangan hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh wanita itu dan menariknya ke dalam lingkaran sihir hingga tenggelam dan menghilang bersamaan lingkaran sihir itu.

Iris saphire nya menatap tajam tumpukan mayat di hadapannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah mayat itu dan muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

**"Fire Magic : Flame burst!"**

Semburan api keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu dan membakar seluruh mayat itu. Sungguh api berintensitas tinggi, dengan cepat api itu dapat membakar hingga membuat mayat itu menjadi abu dengan cepat.

Naruto kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundaknya guna membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. Dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju Griselda dan lainnya yang berada di luar Gereja. Setibanya di luar ia melihat Girselda bersama Mirana dan Lint telah menunggunya.

"Apakah sudah selesai?"

"Ya!"

Griselda kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melihat Mirana dan Lint yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan lembut, lalu menatap Naruto. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat bingung akan tatapan Griselda.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas sekarang, malam semakin larut. Kita harus cepat sampai di desa terdekat sebelum matahari terbit."

Griselda bersama Mirana dan Lint pun pergi dari Gereja itu meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri sendiri. Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan dan dengan malas mengikuti mereka.

•

•

•

Beberapa hari kemudian

Vatikan

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa benda yang berbentuk salib dimana-mana dan ditengah-tengah nya terdapat dua buah sofa yang saling berhadapan. Di sofa tersebut duduk dua orang laki-laki berpakaian pendeta yang menunduk hormat kepada sosok di depannya yang duduk santai dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Angkat wajah kalian!"

Keduanya pun mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap sosok pria tampan di hadapan mereka dengan rambut pirang panjang dan iris hijau yang menatap mereka dengan penuh akan kasih sayang serta sebuah senyuman yang tulus di wajahnya. Dan sebuah lingkaran cahaya di atas kepalanya serta aura suci yang terpancar di tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa dia bukan seorang manusia melainkan Tenshin.

"Michael-sama! saya ingin melaporkan tentang Kokabiel. Saya minta maaf atas kegagalan saya, Kokabiel berhasil lolos dan saya tidak dapat mengambil kembali [Holy Sword] yang dicurinya! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Michael-sama!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang menunduk kepada sosok malaikat yang bernama Michael tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Dulio-kun!"

"Tetapi saya telah mengetahui keberadaan Kokabiel sekarang. Saat ini Kokabiel telah berada di Jepang tepatnya di Kota Kuoh!"

Seketika orang di samping Dulio mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Dulio, tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan menatap Michael dengan cepat.

"Michael-sama! bukankah Kota Kuoh sekarang ini berada pada pengawasan adiknya Lucifer masa kini!"

"Bukan hanya adiknya Lucifer masa kini, bahkan adiknya Levietnan masa kini juga ada di sana. Apalagi sekeeryutei juga berada di sana sebagai keluarga adiknya Lucifer masa kini!"

Dulio menambah perkataan orang di sampingnya. Iris hijaunya melirik orang di sampingnya yang sedang berpikir keras sambil menggigit jari tangannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan oleh Kokabiel?"

"Entahlah, tetapi apa yang direncanakannya pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk!"

Dulio beserta teman di sampingnya memikirkan maksud Kokabiel memasuki kawasan milik Akuma, saat memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila Da-tenshin dan Akuma bertemu, seketika mata keduanya melebar dan berniat mengatakan sesuatu tapi dicegah oleh Michael yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Berburuk sangka itu tidak baik Dulio-kun, Nero-kun! kalian tenang saja, aku akan mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mengambil kembali [Holy Sword] dari tangan Kokabiel!"

"Biarkan saya untuk pergi Michael-sama!

"Tidak Dulio-kun begitu juga dengan mu Nero-kun! kalian berdua harus tetap berada di Vatikan sampai keadaan kembali seperti semula. Lagi pula orang yang akan ku kirim awalnya berasal dari sana!"

'Souka! jadi dia yah yang akan di kirim oleh Michael-sama.'

Dulio tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Michael. Berbeda dengan Nero yang hendak mengeluarkan suara tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat senyuman tipis dari Michael yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Jadi Nero-kun apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Oh iya Michael-sama. Setelah menyelidiki tentang pencurian [Holy Sword] ternyata pelakunya adalah Freed Sellzan yang bekerja sama dengan Kokabiel dia juga belakangan ini melakukan kontak dengan Galileo Galilei yang dulu sebagai kepala penelitian pengguna [Holy Sword]. Sepertinya Freed dan Galileo telah bekerjasama untuk mencuri [Holy Sword] dari Gereja, mereka berdua telah berkhianat kepada Gereja. Itulah kenapa [Holy Sword] bisa dicuri dari Gereja, karena adanya pengkhianat dari dalam!"

Nero menjelaskan bahwa pelaku pencuri sebenarnya bukanlah Kokabiel melainkan orang dari Gereja sendiri yaitu salah satu Exorcist dari Sigurd Institution Freed Sellzan. Nero juga mengatakan bahwa selama ini Freed telah bekerja sama dengan fraksi Da-tenshin dan Galileo Galilei yang telah lama hilang dari Gereja.

"Freed Sellzan kah?!"

Dulio seperti pernah mendengar nama itu tapi di mana. Berbeda dengan Dulio, Michael menunjukkan raut wajah sedih mendengar penjelasan Nero.

"Tidak kusangka Freed-kun akan melakukan pengkhianatan."

"Masih ada satu hal lagi Michael-sama!"

"Katakanlah Nero-kun!"

"Ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam Gereja, dan saat ini ia sedang bersama Griselda dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya datang ke gereja, tapi yang mencurigakan adalah kedatangannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya [Holy Sword], bahkan Uriel-sama merasakan aura [Holy Sword] yang terpancar darinya. Bukankah ini terlalu mencurigakan?"

"Jika memang kecurigaan mu benar, maka kita bisa melakukan sesuatu kan. Tadi aku melihat Griselda memasuki Vatikan sebelum aku datang kemari."

Mendengar perkataan Dulio, seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Nero. Dengan cepat ia menatap Michael yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Michael-sama, keputusan anda?"

Michael terdiam mendengar perkataan Nero. Jika seseorang bisa masuk kedalam Gereja dengan mudah, itu berarti orang tersebut bukanlah orang sembarangan. Iris hijau miliknya lalu menatap Nero dan Dulio dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Cari dan tangkap penyusup itu, dan jangan biarkan seorang pun tahu masalah ini!"

"Ha'i Michael-sama!"

Dengan begitu Dulio dan Nero segera bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Michael sendirian yang masih memikirkan perkataan Nero.

'Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini kepada ku, Uriel?'

•

•

•

Di luar Gereja

Naruto dan Griselda bersama Mirana dan Lint telah sampai di Vatikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Selama perjalanan mereka menuju ke Gereja di isi dengan gelak tawa dari Lint dan Mirana saat mendengarkan lelucon yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Griselda cuma tersenyum kecil melihat Lint tertawa lepas dan Mirana yang ikutan tertawa yang awalnya sangat pemalu.

'Kau telah berubah ya Lint-chan. Apa ini semua karena Naruto? jika memang benar maka aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya.'

Griselda senang sekali melihat perubahan sikap Lint yang sekarang, tidak seperti dirinya dulu yang bersikap dingin dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Lint telah berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang baik. Wajah senang Griselda tiba-tiba menjadi serius ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini saja. Aku harus pergi ke Gereja untuk melaporkan pekerjaan kita, jaa!"

"Hati-hati ya Griselda-sama/-san!"

Griselda cuma mengangguk pelan dan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan Mirana dan Lint, sedangkan Naruto cuma tersenyum kecil melihat Griselda pergi menjauh dari mereka. Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit dengan ekspresi datar.

'Kuharap surat itu tiba tepat waktu.'

Naruto lalu menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kedua gadis di depannya yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain, tanpa sengaja matanya menatap gundukan daging di balik pakaian biarawati Mirana.

Lint yang melihat Naruto menatap Mirana tepatnya di bagian dadanya. Raut wajah Lint langsung datar dan dengan keras ia memukul perut Naruto hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Ittai! apa yang kau lakukan baka!"

"Itu karena kau memikirkan sesuatu yang mesum. Ayo Mirana-chan kita tinggalkan si mesum ini!"

"Ehh, tapi Lint-chan-."

Mirana ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dipotong oleh Lint yang menariknya secara paksa, ia cuma melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Pukulannya tadi sangat kuat, tidak kusangka gadis kecil sepertinya bertenaga monster. Hah... Entah kenapa rasa sakitnya masih terasa." gumam Naruto.

Iris saphire miliknya menatap Lint dan Mirana yang telah pergi jauh darinya, Naruto pun berbalik untuk pergi dari Gereja. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh, matanya melirik ke sekitarnya yang sangat sepi padahal tadi banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat menyadari sesuatu Naruto lalu mendecih pelan.

'Cih! kuso, sepertinya aku telah ketahuan!'

Dari arah belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria berpakaian pendeta dengan Light Sword di tangannya dan seorang pria berambut emas runcing yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari hidung Naruto, ia tahu bahwa saat-saat seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Tidak kusangka orang seperti mu berhasil menyusup ke dalam Gereja!" Pria di depannya buka suara sambil memasang posisi siaga.

"Nero! lebih baik kita lakukan ini dengan cepat, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!"

Naruto melirik ke belakang saat mendengar perkataan Dulio dibelakangnya, seketika sebuah seringai tercipta di bibirnya. Sedangkan Nero menatap kesal ke arah Dulio yang agak jauh darinya.

"Hei Dulio! kau pikir kau saja yang sibuk hah!"

"Dia menghilang!"

"Hah?"

Dulio menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa target mereka telah hilang. Sedangkan Nero meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

Trankk!

Nero berhasil menahan tebasan pedang dari orang tersebut menggunakan Light Sword miliknya. Seketika mata Nero melebar melihat pedang yang digunakan oleh lawannya.

"Kuso! darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"

Nero mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatap tajam Naruto sambil menahan tebasan pedang Naruto. Sebuah seringai tipis di bibir Naruto dan menjawab pertanyaan Nero dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja dari pemiliknya!"

"Kuso!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh Nero mendorong pedang nya dengan kuat hingga membuat Naruto terdorong ke belakang. Tapi setibanya di belakangnya ternyata telah ada Dulio dengan Light Sword yang siap menebasnya.

"Kena kau!"

"Kau yakin!"

Trankk!

Tebasan Dulio berhasil ditahan yang membuatnya mendecih pelan. Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir lawannya.

"Hanya itu kah kemampuan mu?!"

Dengan cepat Naruto menyerang Dulio dengan tebasan pedang yang sangat cepat dan berulangkali, namun sepertinya Dulio kewalahan menahan serangannya alhasil beberapa luka gores tercipta di tubuhnya. Hingga sebuah tendangan keras tepat di perut Dulio yang membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Naro dengan cepat berlari ke arah Dulio dan mencoba membantunya berdiri, "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Dulio dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dulio bukankah pedang itu?"

"Yah tidak salah lagi [Holy Sword] [Excalibur Transparency], salah satu dari ketujuh pecahan [True Excalibur] dan pasti itulah yang membuatnya menghilang tadi!"

Dulio memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sambil memegang sebuah pedang yang bersinar putih dan aura suci yang terpancar dari pedang itu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak meremehkan nya, dia bukan orang sembarangan. Nero! gunakan [Sacred Gear] mu! kita akan melawannya dengan jarak dekat dan jarak jauh secara bersamaan!"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan!"

Sebuah senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah Nero. Kali ini dia benar-benar semangat untuk bertarung, Light Sword nya ia kembalikan ke dalam pakaian pendetanya dan menghela nafas pelan sambil memasang posisi bertarung.

"Aku datang!"

Wushh!

Nero dengan kecepatan tinggi telah berada di depan Naruto bersiap melepaskan pukulan ke perut Naruto. Naruto cukup terkejut melihat kecepatan Nero, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menahan pukulannya. Dengan gerakan slow motion, pukulan Nero tinggal beberapa centi lagi sebelum mengenai telak perut Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya dengan pedang yang siap menebasnya.

Duakkh!

Naruto mundur ke belakang agak jauh dari Nero, ia heran tebasan pedangnya berhasil di tahan hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Iris saphire nya menatap tajam Nero.

'Fisiknya sangat kuat!'

Dengan perlahan Nero memperbaiki posisinya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto yang memandangnya tajam, Nero tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou atas serangannya!"

Aura putih hijau tipis melapisi seluruh tubuh Nero bersinar pelan lalu menghilang. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, melihat kejadian itu.

'Apa itu semacam pelindung?!'

Tiba-tiba di sekitarnya muncul gelembung-gelembung yang melayang di sekitarnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui dari mana asal gelembung-gelembung itu.

"Sepertinya pengguna [Zenith Tempest] akhirnya mengeluarkan taringnya?!""

Tidak jauh darinya terlihat Dulio mengeluarkan beberapa gelembung yang melayang ke arah Naruto.

"Kau lengah!"

Nero tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk memberikan serangan telak kepada Naruto yang tepat mengenai perutnya.

Duakkh!

Naruto meringis pelan sambil mundur ke belakang dan tanpa disadarinya dirinya telah di kepung oleh gelembung milik Dulio. Matanya menajam bersamaan dengan tekanan angin dari tubuhnya yang membuat gelembung-gelembung itu terhempas jauh darinya.

"Sayang sekali, babak selanjutnya baru dimulai!"

Dulio dan Nero memasang posisi siaga ketika Naruto memasukkan tangganya di balik jubahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam. Dulio mengerutkan keningnya melihat buku yang berada di tangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan Nero kebingungan setelah melihat Naruto mengeluarkan bukunya.

Satu persatu lembaran kertas yang Naruto buka, hingga ia berhenti dan mengangkat buku itu sejajar dengan wajahnya dan mengaktifkan [Alpha Stigma] nya. Tidak berselang beberapa detik, Naruto menonaktifkan matanya dan menyimpan kembali bukunya.

Seulas seringai mengembang di wajah Naruto sambil menatap tajam Dulio dan Nero. Tangan kirinya lalu terangkat dan menjentikkan jarinya.

**"Forbidden Magic : Parsial Dimension!"**

Dalam sekejap mereka berpindah tempat ke sebuah tempat yang sangat putih dan tidak memiliki ujung seolah-olah mereka sedang melayang. Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Dimensi ini hanya dapat bertahan selama lima belas menit. Maka dari itu..."

Dulio dan Nero meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika merasa bahwa orang yang mereka lawan saat ini benar-benar berbahaya. Bayangkan saja hanya dengan jetikan jari ia bisa memindahkan mereka ke dalam sebuah dimensi, benar-benar kekuatan diluar nalar.

"... ayo kita bertarung mati-matian!"

Dengan mengatakan itu Naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan [Alpha Stigma] nya yang telah aktif dan memandang tajam kedua lawannya.

•

•

•

Beberapa hari sebelumnya

Britania Group

Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang duduk tenang di kursi nyamannya sambil membaca buku bersampul hitam. Pria tersebut terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia baca, itu dapat diketahui hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya yang sangat serius dan raut wajah seperti orang yang ketagihan dan rasa penasaran yang sangat besar.

Tok tok tok

Namun sayang sekali, sepertinya kegiatannya harus berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dengan penuh rasa malas ia menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dewasa berambut putih berkacamata dan tidak lupa sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maafkan saya Zero-sama apabila telah mengganggu aktivitas anda. Saya kesini hanya untuk memberikan surat ini!"

Pria tersebut berjalan mendekati pria bernama Zero itu dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih polos kepadanya.

"Dari siapa?"

Zero lalu mengambilnya dan membolak-balikkan mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya namun dia tidak menemukan nama siapapun.

"Dari Uzumaki Naruto, Zero-sama!"

Mata purple nya tersentak seketika dan menyeringai kecil. Dengan cepat ia membuka surat itu dan mendapatkan dua buah lembar kertas. Kertas pertama bertuliskan nama Zero, yang artinya untuk dirinya sedangkan yang satunya lagi untuk Slash Dog. Zero kemudian membaca setiap kalimat yang tertulis di surat itu.

Setelah membacanya Zero lalu meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ke dalam tempat sampah dan membakarnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap pria berambut putih itu.

"Loyd! cepat siapkan pesawat terbang, malam ini kita terbang ke Jepang tepatnya kota Kuoh!"

"Ha'i Zero-sama!"

"Dan juga, bawa dua orang itu. Oh iya jangan lupa siapkan _benda_ itu, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setibanya di sana!

"Ha'i Zero-sama!"

Selepas kepergian Loyd, Zero lalu menatap keluar jendela. Seulas seringai lebar mengembang di wajahnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam indah nya bulan yang bersinar terang di atas gelapnya malam.

'Kembalilah cepat Naruto, aku akan menunjukkan hasil kerja keras ku dan ku yakin kau akan terkejut, khukhukhu!'

Zero membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika melihat benda ciptaannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan menahan rasa senangnya dan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang menggema di dalam ruangannya.

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya

Kuoh, Jepang

Di jalanan yang sepi, seorang pria berpakaian kaos hitam yang ditutupi sebuah hodiee hitam menutupi bagian kepalanya dan celana jeans hitam. Langkah kakinya kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah bar yang bernama, Black Dog BAR.

Iris purple nya menatap datar bar tersebut, dan dengan pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bar tersebut. Setibanya di dalam, ia dapat melihat banyak sekali orang yang melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada seorang pria yang menjadi bartender di bar tersebut.

Dengan pelan ia mendekati pria tersebut dan duduk di salah satu kursi di meja bar tersebut. Pria bartender itu kemudian melihat seorang pelanggan dan segera menghampirinya.

"Mau bir tuan?"

Pria bartender itu menawarkan sebuah minuman kepada pelanggannya yang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut. Iris purple pelanggan itu kemudian menatap pria bartender itu.

"Aku pesan segelas susu saja!"

"Ehh?"

Mendengar pesanan pelanggan itu membuat pria bartender itu terkejut, karena pesanannya yang dipesan orang tersebut tidak ada dalam menu.

"Kenapa? apa tidak ada?"

"Tenang tuan, akan saya ambilkan segelas susu hangat untuk anda!"

Dengan itu pria bartender itu kemudian pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan dari pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan hodiee nya dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya dengan rambut hitam dan sepasang bola mata purple yang melirik ke arah pria bartender itu. Tidak lama kemudian pria bartender itu membawakan segelas susu kepada nya.

"Silahkan tuan!

"Arigatou... Slash Dog!"

Pria bartender itu tersentak ketika mendengar ucapan terimakasih pria di hadapannya saat ini yang tengah tersenyum kecil atau tepatnya sebuah seringai kepadanya.

"Sama-sama tuan!"

Pria bartender itu kemudian membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil dan segera berbalik, tapi ia harus berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu lagi.

"Alpha punya permintaan untuk mu!"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Hilang sudah sikap ramahnya, kali ini pria bartender itu menatap tajam pria serba hitam itu yang hanya menyeringai lebar sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaannya.

"Khe, bisa dikatakan aku ini adalah salah satu mereka! kau bisa memanggilku Zero!"

"Apa yang diinginkan Alpha?"

"Hei hei! slow! ayolah tenanglah sedikit. Dia hanya memberikan kertas ini untukmu!"

Pria bartender itu kemudian mengambil secarik kertas itu dan membukanya lalu membacanya, seketika matanya melebar sesaat, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali normal seperti semula. Mata abu-abu pucat nya menatap tajam sosok pria serba hitam yang duduk tenang di depannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar, akan ku ambilkan barang yang diinginkan oleh Alpha!"

Zero kemudian meminum susu hangatnya selagi menunggu bartender itu. Tidak lama kemudian bartender itu kembali sambil membawa tiga buah botol kecil dan kemudian memberikannya kepada pria serba hitam itu. Zero kemudian mengambilnya lalu menatap botol itu dengan pandangan tertarik.

'Jadi inikah Elixir penyembuhan terbaik milik Akuma, Phoenix Tears!'

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kenapa Alpha membutuhkan begitu banyak barang seperti itu?"

Pria bartender itu bertanya dengan nada penasaran, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah orang yang duduk tenang di depannya saat ini. Zero kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap tajam pria bartender di depannya tersebut.

"Aku juga kurang tahu. Tapi, ini masalah kami... jadi, kuharap tim kecil-kecilan mu itu tidak ikut campur!"

Suara decihan terdengar dari mulut pria bertender itu yang membuat seringai tipis mengembang di wajah pria serba hitam itu.

"Satu hal lagi, ini pesan langsung dari Alpha untuk vokalis band mu itu!"

"_Suaramu sangat bagus Reni-chan, saking bagusnya dapat menyihir semua orang_. Itu yang dikatakan Alpha!"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Jaa naa, Slash Dog!"

Pria serba hitam itu pun pergi meninggalkan pria bartender itu yang terus menatap kepergian dengan tatapan tajam.

"Siapa dia?"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang berpakaian ala penyihir dan sebuah topi penyihir di atas kepalanya. Iris saphire gadis itu menatap pria bertender itu.

"Dia salah satu teman Alpha!"

Dengan pelan pria bartender itu menjawab yang membuat sang gadis cantik itu tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya dia mendapatkan teman juga ya!"

"Kau pikir dia akan terus-menerus menjadi adik kecil mu? sama halnya dengan Vali dia juga punya jalan sendiri!"

"Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukannya!"

"Dia menitipkan pesan untukmu!"

"Ehh? apa? cepat katakan?"

"Sabarlah! dia mengatakan. _Suaramu sangat bagus Reni-chan, saking bagusnya dapat menyihir semua orang_!"

"Kyaaaa! aku senang sekali, tidak kusangka dia akan memujiku. Saat dia kembali nanti, aku pasti akan mengajaknya tidur bersama ku, hm pasti itu!"

Sedangkan pria bartender itu tersenyum kikuk mendengar perkataan dari gadis itu. Ekspresinya wajahnya kemudian menjadi serius.

'Kuharap kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang gila Naruto!'

•

•

•

Back To Naruto

Tempat yang awalnya di penuhi warna putih yang tidak memiliki ujung kini telah berubah menjadi hitam gersang dan beberapa bekas api yang masih menyala dan adanya awan gelap yang terus-menerus menyambar kan petir. Tidak jauh dari lokasi awan tersebut, terlihat dua sosok laki-laki yang tengah terbaring dalam keadaan keduanya yang sangat buruk.

Salah satu dari dua orang tersebut ternyata masih memiliki kesadaran. Baju kaos yang sudah bolong di sana-sini dan beberapa luka yang sangat parah terus mengeluarkan darah segar, mulut yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar, dan kepala yang terluka. Iris hijaunya mencoba melirik sosok laki-laki yang masih berdiri tegak. Pandangannya yang kabur membuatnya tidak dapat melihat jelas laki-laki itu.

"Coughh!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia terbatuk darah segar, penglihatannya semakin mengabur. Tidak jauh darinya sosok laki-laki yang masih berdiri tegak itu perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka.

Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan keduanya, pakaiannya sudah tidak ada memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh luka bakar dan beberapa luka yang meninggalkan bekas darah kering. Dengan keadaan tersebut, ia berjalan terseok-seok dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Nafasnya memburu, sebelah matanya tertutup dengan luka bakar di bagian kiri wajahnya.

"Hah hah... tidak kusangka kau akan sehebat ini. Uhuukk! uhuukk! coughh!"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya sambil menatap sayu sosok laki-laki yang terbaring tersebut. Dengan pelan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan ke kedua orang tersebut.

"Harus kuakui kalian berdua hebat, terutama kau pengguna [Zenith Tempest]! lain kali kuharap kita bisa bertarung kembali!"

**"Forbidden Magic : Parsial Dimension Break!"**

Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata bersinar terang kemudian perlahan-lahan meredup dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang terbaring tersebut di sebuah tempat yang ramai. Tidak lama kemudian tempat itu di penuhi oleh banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka berdua.

Laki-laki yang masih sadar itu dapat mendengar jelas orang-orang yang meneriaki namanya dan dapat melihat seorang suster cantik menangis sambil meneriakkan namanya, pandangannya perlahan-lahan semakin mengabur hingga matanya menutup dan kesadarannya hilang.

Di tengah hutan

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Penglihatannya juga mulai mengabur, ia mencoba menciptakan lingkaran sihir di tangan kanannya.

'Cih! energi ku hampir habis!'

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil tercipta di telapak tangannya, dengan pelan ia mencoba berbicara kepada lingkaran sihir itu.

"Zero tolong ak-"

Bruuk!

Tubuh laki-laki itu terjatuh ke tanah sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Lingkaran sihir di tangannya itu kemudian berkedip-kedip dan mengeluarkan suara.

_'Hei Naruto! _

_'Kau kenapa?'_

_'Hei kau dimana?'_

_'Jawab aku!'_

Suara itu kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir itu dan hanya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di hutan tersebut dalam keadaan pingsan akibat luka-luka parah yang diterimanya.

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

**I'am come back again! Ahahaha...**

**Sesuai janjiku Chapter 4 dah up kan hehe... Maaf yah apabila satu bulan nggak up, tapi tenang saja In Sya Allah saya akan terus berusaha untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. Dan, untuk Fic Another World akan saya up minggu depan In Sya Allah. Bersabarlah bagi yang suka Fic saya ahaha...**

**Akhirnya terungkap siapa lawan Naruto dan Griselda dkk, yup dialah**** Kamishiro Rize (Tokyo Ghoul) salah satu dari pengguna Cursed Eyes dan saat ini dia berada dalam dimensi ciptaan Naruto.**

**Untuk Dulio dan Nero aku ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka belum di reinkarnasi menjadi malaikat. Begitu pula dengan Griselda dkk dan juga yang lainnya, atau belum ada seorang pun yang di reinkarnasi menjadi malaikat.**

**Holy Sword yang Naruto miliki selama ini adalah ****Excalibur Transparency, kemampuan Holy Sword ini adalah membuat penggunanya menghilang atau menghilangkan bilah pedangnya. Yang dimiliki Kokabiel saat ini hanya ada tiga buah...**

**Pertarungan Naruto vs Dulio & Nero aku skip. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak ingin menunjukkan secara langsung kekuatan Naruto. Lagipula Dulio dan Nero saat itu belum menjadi salah satu dari Brave Saint, yah jadinya di skip ajalah.**

**Hubungan Naruto dengan tim Slash Dog? Itu akan terjawab di Chapter yang akan mendatang. Naruto tergeletak di hutan yang tidak diketahui, bagaimana nasibnya? Entahlah, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter depan.**

**Jangan lupa review yah, support terus aku biar ngetiknya semangat gitu hehe...**

**~Rain714 Out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 5 First Plan**

Di jalanan yang ramai seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang berjalan dengan pelan. Mata purple nya menatap lurus jalan di depannya, tangan kanannya dengan pelan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone berwarna hitam, tangannya kemudian mengetik smartphone nya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Hello!"

_'Zero-sama! kami telah melakukan investasi padaa sejumlah perusahaan teknologi dan informasi yang ada di Tokyo!'_

"Good! terus jalin kerjasama dengan mereka, hingga aku mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu dengan mereka!"

_'Yes your majesty!'_

Tut tut tut

Dengan itu panggilannya berakhir, smartphone nya kemudian ia simpan kembali ke dalam sakunya sambil terus berjalan. Tidak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di sebuah hotel bintang lima dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Setibanya di dalam, ia tersenyum tipis ke arah gadis resepsionis di hotel itu yang merona tipis ketika bertatap muka dengannya. Langkah kakinya kemudian langsung menuju lift yang berada di depannya dan masuk ke dalamnya, tangan kanannya lalu menemukan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai 13.

Tidak butuh banyak waktu, lift kemudian berhenti di lantai 13 dan dengan pelan pintu lift terbuka lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari lift dan menuju ke kamarnya yang di pintu kamarnya bertuliskan VIP.

Cleck!

Pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalamnya, dengan pelan ia membuka hoodie hitamnya dan di lemparnya ke sebuah sofa. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya penuhi oleh berbagai peralatan medis, pandangannya kemudian terfokuskan kepada dua sosok laki-laki yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur yang di penuhi oleh peralatan medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati kedua laki-laki itu. Tangan kanannya kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dua buah botol kecil. Ia kemudian membuka tutup kedua botol itu, kemudian ia meneteskan air dari botol itu ke tubuh keduanya.

Dengan ajaibnya, seketika keduanya membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya yang perlahan-lahan tersadar.

"Welcome to back!"

•

•

•

Di ruang makan yang bersambung dengan dapur, terdapat sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang panjangnya sekitar dua meter dengan lebar sekitar tujuh puluh sentimeter dan empat buah kursi yang di pisahkan oleh meja makan. Tiga dari empat Kursi itu kini di duduki oleh tiga orang, dua diantaranya duduk berdampingan sedangkan satunya duduk di hadapan mereka.

Salah satunya seorang remaja berambut cokelat gelap sedang duduk tenang sambil memakan ramen dengan nikmat yang mengeluarkan suara khas. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam di sampingnya menatap tajam pria di hadapan mereka yang duduk tenang sambil menikmati ocha nya.

"Jadi... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tiba-tiba remaja di sampingnya berhenti memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya dan melirik pelan pria di sampingnya kemudian menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya yang tengah meminum ocha nya dengan pelan.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Zero! dan aku sama seperti kalian!"

Zero menyimpan gelas teh nya dengan perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya pelan kemudian membukanya dengan pelan dan memandang keduanya dengan mata yang berbeda warna dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Keduanya tersentak ketika melihat bola mata beda warna di hadapannya saat ini. Sebuah seringai tipis mengembang di wajah pria berambut hitam dan melirik remaja di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama kita tidak sadarkan diri, Yuu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Tiir! ahaha."

Tiir memandang malas Yuu yang tertawa cengengesan di sampingnya. Tiir kemudian menatap Zero kembali dengan tatapan serius.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik!"

Zero pun mulai menceritakan awal dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan juga pada saat ia bertarung sebentar dengan Naruto, hingga saat dirinya dan Naruto menemukan mereka dalam keadaan terkapar di sebuah tanah yang gersang dan kemudian membawanya ke Britania Group untuk diberi pertolongan. Ia juga mengatakan setelah beberapa jam sejak mereka dibawa ke Britania Group, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke Vatikan untuk mencari informasi tentang Kokabiel dan setelah beberapa hari kemudian dirinya pun menerima surat dari Naruto yang memintanya datang ke Jepang dan seterusnya.

Tirr memegang dagunya mencoba memikirkan kembali cerita dari Zero. Berbeda dengan Yuu yang mengerutkan keningnya yang masih kebingungan dengan perkataan Zero. Tiba-tiba Tiir menatap heran Zero dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Tunggu dulu! tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah berhasil membuat benda yang di maksud Naruto. Jangan bilang [Diary] itu berisikan-"

"Yah kau benar sekali buku itu berisikan-"

Ucapan Zero tiba-tiba terpotong ketika muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir di telinga kirinya yang membuatnya tersentak ketika mendengar suara dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Hei Naruto!'

"Kau kenapa!"

"Kau dimana?"

"Jawab aku!"

Zero beberapa kali berteriak tapi tidak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari Naruto hingga akhirnya lingkaran sihir itu berkedip-kedip dan hilang. Melihat hal itu Tiir mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap serius Zero.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

"Mungkin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya!"

Tiba-tiba Tiir terkekeh pelan, hal itu membuat Zero bingung dengan reaksi Tiir. Zero kemudian melirik Yuu untuk meminta jawaban dari tingkah Tiir, namun Yuu membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan pelan. Tiir kemudian menatap Zero dengan seringai tipis.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Zero menatap heran Tiir yang makin memperlebar seringainya.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui... Naruto itu sangat kuat! dan bahkan aku pun ragu bisa mengalahkannya!"

Yuu yang telah melanjutkan makannya tiba-tiba tersedak ketika mendengar perkataan Tiir. Yuu dengan cepat mengambil gelas air putih nya dan meminumnya dengan beberapa kali tegukan hingga air dalam gelas itu habis dan kemudian menghela nafas lega. Iris purple nya lalu menatap Tiir dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ya tentu saja!"

Kedua mata Yuu melebar seketika, dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan Tiir. Ia tahu bahwa Tiir bukanlah manusia biasa.

'Jika Naruto lebih kuat dari Tiir, itu artinya dia bukan lagi monster!'

Yuu benar-benar tidak percaya kenyataan ini. Dia sudah tahu sebagian kekuatan Tiir yang di luar nalar, dengan kekuatan itu Tirr sudah seperti monster dan Tiir mengatakan bahwa dirinya sendiri ragu bisa mengalahkan Naruto. Bukankah secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan bahwa tingkatan kekuatan Naruto berada di atasnya yang notabenenya sudah seperti monster.

Zero yang sedari diam sambil memperhatikan interaksi Tiir dengan Yuu dan memikirkan perkataan Tiir. Pandangannya kemudian terfokus kepada Tiir yang menyeringai tipis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk mencarinya!"

Kedua bola mata Tiir tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah dengan simbol salib. Sebuah lingkaran sihir kemudian muncul di telinganya persis seperti yang muncul di telinga Zero.

"Ini aku, Tiir Rumibul!"

_"..."_

"Lupakan [Diary] itu! aku ingin kau mencari Naruto!"

_"..."_

"Tenanglah! dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja saat ini keberadaannya tidak diketahui."

_"..."_

"Jangan berteriak! dan cepatlah cari Naruto!"

_"..."_

"Baiklah, akan ku akhiri!"

_"..."_

"Hah! Kokabiel?!"

_"..."_

"Apa? dia berada di kota Kuoh, saat ini?!"

_"..."_

"Arigatou! ku harap kau cepat menemukan Naruto dan akhirnya kita bisa berkumpul bersama."

_"..."_

"Hn!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Tiir yang menunjukkan seringai tipis. Zero yang berada di hadapan Tiir, mengambil gelasnya lalu meminum kembali ocha nya kemudian menatap serius Tiir.

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? apa kita harus menunggu Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tiir mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Zero, dia tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Zero yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah tujuan kalian adalah Kokabiel!"

"Ya!"

"Setelah mendengarkan perkacapan mu tadi, sepertinya orang yang kau hubungi tadi mengatakan bahwa Kokabiel ada di kota Kuoh kan! dan sekarang ini kita berada di kota Kuoh!"

Seringai Tiir makin melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Zero yang telah menghabiskan ocha nya dan menyimpan kembali gelasnya di atas meja.

"Tentu saja! aku harus membunuh Kokabiel!"

"Oh iya, sebenarnya tujuan kita apa ya?"

Yuu yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan orang dewasa. Zero menatap Tiir seolah-olah ia juga ingin tahu tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Sedangkan Tiir yang ditanya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian berdua akan tahu saat pengguna [Seven Cursed Eyes] berkumpul!"

Zero mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Tiir yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?'

Kruuyk!

Kedua pasang mata kemudian tertuju pada sumber suara yaitu berasal dari Tiir kini mendecih pelan sambil memegangi perutnya. Yuu yang melihat hal itu melebarkan matanya, karena ia tahu bahwa saat Tiir lapar maka dia akan membunuh banyak orang untuk memuaskan rasa laparnya.

"Kau lapar kan?"

Tiba-tiba Zero bertanya kepada Tiir yang saat ini sedang kacau, mata merahnya menajam dan rahangnya mengeras. Yuu benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan Tiir yang benar-benar akan lepas kendali.

"Di dalam ruangan itu ada makanan!"

"Tapi Zero-san, Tiir tidak-"

"Aku tahu yang dibutuhkannya! seorang wanita berusia tujuh belas tahun dan masih perawan kan?!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Tiir dengan cepat melesat ke ruangan yang di maksud oleh Zero. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Yuu yang mendengarnya cuma menatap horor ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Tiir, kedua tangannya bergetar. Sebenarnya ia telah beberapa kali melihat Tiir memakan manusia tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Tiir memakan manusia hidup-hidup.

Tidak lama kemudian Tiir kembali ke ruang makan dimana Zero dan Yuu berada. Pakaiannya kini telah berlumuran darah segar dan bekas darah di wajahnya. Iris merahnya lalu menatap Zero yang meliriknya.

"Aku akan mencari keberadaan Kokabiel!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tiir perlahan mendekati jendela dan membukanya kemudian melompat keluar. Zero yang melihat itu kemudian berdiri yang mengundang tatapan Yuu.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya kerjaan, jadi aku akan keluar untuk waktu yang lama."

"Ehh! terus aku?" Yuu bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Zero kemudian berpikir sebentar sambil menatap Yuu, ia kemudian merogoh saku belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. Zero kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kartu kepada Yuu.

"Gunakan itu semaumu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Zero lalu segera pergi dari ruang makan dan mengambil kembali hoodie hitamnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Yuu menatap aneh kartu yang diberikan oleh Zero kepadanya.

"Kartu kredit?"

Ia bingung dengan kartu ditangannya itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum senang ketika menyadari maksud dari kartu kredit yang dipegangnya.

"Wow! sepertinya aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan ini!"

•

•

•

Black Dog BAR

Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan pakaian bartender sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil menatap seorang pria berambut hitam dan sepasang bola mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" tawar bartender itu.

"Segelas darah segar!" jawabannya dengan cepat.

Sebuah keringat dingin muncul di belakang kepala sang bartender sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum kecilnya yang agak mulai luntur.

"Hentikan basa-basi mu Tobio!"

Seketika senyuman kecilnya hilang digantikan dengan ekspresi serius setelah mendapati tatapan serius dari orang di depannya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana keberadaan Kokabiel?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Pria bartender itu atau Tobio menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tegas. Hal itu membuat pria di hadapannya mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatapnya tajam. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis cantik dari arah belakang dan langsung duduk di bangku sebelah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Tiir?"

Suara yang begitu lembut namun terdengar tegas seolah-olah menegaskan bahwa pertanyaannya harus dijawab. Tiir yang mendengar suara tersebut melirik ke arah kirinya dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan pakaian penyihir tidak lupa dengan topi penyihir di atas kepalanya, iris hitamnya terfokus pada iris saphire gadis itu yang menatapnya tajam. Tiir kemudian mendecih pelan dan mengalihkan lirikannya lalu memandang Tobio di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini! aku tidak tahu dimana Kokabiel berada."

"Apa kau ingin membohongi ku?!"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jika kau berbohong maka... seluruh orang di bar ini akan ku bantai, begitu juga dengan kalian berdua!"

Kedua bola mata Tiir langsung berubah menjadi merah dengan lambang salib ditengahnya yang menatap tajam Tobio. Melihat mata Tiir seketika sebuah bayangan hitam pekat yang menyerupai anjing besar muncul dari balik meja tender itu tepat berada di sekitar kaki Tobio dan aura es yang sangat dingin terpancar dari tubuh gadis penyihir tersebut.

Seketika semua orang di dalam bar tersebut berhenti bergerak dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah tender di bar tersebut. Tiir tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi keduanya, walaupun tanpa melihatnya secara langsung ia dapat mengenali aura yang di keluarkan oleh keduanya. Kekehan kecil dikeluarkan oleh Tiir sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau pikir dengan adanya [Canis Lykaon] dan [Absolute Demise] aku kan takut! jangan bercanda!"

Tiir menajamkan matanya menatap tajam keduanya yang sepertinya sangat siaga apabila dia melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba. Seketika mata Tiir kembali normal menjadi hitam dan menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap keduanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membunuh orang yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia kelam ini!"

Dengan itu kemudian ia berbalik pergi tapi belum tiga langkah ia berhenti dan melirik ke belakang tepatnya ke arah gadis penyihir itu.

"Walaupun Naruto telah menganggap mu sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Siapapun di dunia ini yang berani menghalangi jalan kami, maka... aku akan menghabisinya!"

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan langkah pelan ia pergi meninggalkan bar tersebut yang sedang hening. Tobio mendecih keras setelah melihat kepergian Tiir.

"Cih! kuso!"

Gadis penyihir itu kemudian membuat semua orang di dalam bar tersebut pingsan dan menghapus ingatan mereka tentang kejadian barusan. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tobio dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Tenanglah Tobi! Naru-kun pasti tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kita."

"Aku tahu itu! yang ku khawatirkan adalah tindakan mereka nantinya, tadi saja muncul pria bernama Zero dan sekarang Tiir. Aku tidak percaya ternyata orang-orang pengguna [Cursed Eyes] memiliki aura tersendiri, dan mereka kelihatanya sangat berbahaya."

Tobio tidak tahu hal ini akan terjadi dimana Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan pengguna [Seven Cursed Eyes] bisa menjadi masalah di masa yang akan datang.

"Sepertinya hal ini harus diberitahu kepada Azazel!"

Helaan nafas pelan terdengar dari mulut Tobio yang sudah tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali melaporkan masalah tentang [Cursed Eyes] kepada Azazel.

"Baiklah aku juga akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada Mephisto-sensei!"

Tobio mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan gadis penyihir itu.

•

•

•

Beberapa helai bulu sayap gagak bertebaran di mana-mana, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri tegak dengan mata kirinya yang berbentuk sigil burung menatap tajam tepat kearah mata seorang pria bersayap gagak yang berada dalam cekikannya.

"Turuti semua perintah ku!"

Tiba-tiba pria tersebut tidak lagi memberontak dan menjadi diam dan tenang. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan cekikannya dan menatap pria bersayap itu.

"Katakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kokabiel di kota ini?"

"Kokabiel-sama berencana untuk menciptakan perang antar tiga fraksi jilid dua di kota ini dengan membunuh salah satu dari adik maou!"

Sebelah alis pria itu naik sambil menatap bingung pria bersayap di hadapannya saat ini. Ia berusaha memikirkan kembali perkataan dari orang di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lalu, kapan ia akan memulai rencananya?"

"Malam ini!'

Matanya melebar seketika setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria bersayap itu. Tatapannya kemudian menajam dan membunuh pria bersayap itu dengan sebuah pedang yang menembus dadanya. Tubuh pria itu kemudian menghilang dan digantikan dengan beberapa helai bulu sayap gagak.

"Thanks for information!"

Dengan pelan ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu yang di penuhi oleh helaian bulu sayap gagak yang berserakan di lantai. Iris beda warnanya kemudian kembali lagi menjadi hitam yang senada dengan rambutnya. Tatapannya kemudian menajam sambil terus berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Tiir harus tahu hal ini!'

•

•

•

Seorang remaja berambut cokelat gelap berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum senang dan sesekali melirik seorang gadis yang memeluk lengan kanannya dengan manja.

"Aishiteru Yuu-kun!"

Yuu yang mendengar suara lembut dari gadis itu semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Ia tidak menyangka dengan menggunakan kartu kredit pemberian Zero dapat membuatnya mengaet gadis cantik untuk menjadi kekasihnya. _Dasar wanita mata duitan._

"Mau pergi ke hotel nggak?" tawar Yuu sambil memperbaiki kerah bajunya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sangat menghanyutkan.

'Tidak kusangka aku benar-benar mengatakan hal ini' teriaknya dalam pikirannya.

"Hotel? tentu saja aku mau! ayo!"

Gadis itu lalu menarik Yuu untuk segera pergi ke hotel. Sedangkan Yuu yang ditarik paksa sangat senang karena ia tidak menyangka gadis ini akan mau.

'Huaaa! selamat tinggal perjaka!' teriaknya dalam batinnya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil nan sempit. Mereka berdua tetap berjalan sambil bermesraan, tiba-tiba langkah mereka berhenti ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata merah menyala yang dipenuhi oleh bercak darah di pakainya sedang duduk di atas tubuh seseorang.

Yuu yang tahu siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini cuma merutuki nasibnya di dalam hati. Sedangkan gadis di sampingnya menatap horor seonggok daging yang menyerupai manusia tepat di samping pria itu.

Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah pria berambut hitam serta pakaian hitam yang telah dipenuhi oleh bercak darah tersebut. Iris merahnya menatap tajam ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya kepada wanita di samping Yuu.

"Apa kau membawakan ku makanan siang, Yuu?"

Gadis itu kemudian langsung menatap tajam Yuu meminta penjelasan dari perkataan orang di hadapan mereka. Yuu berusaha untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi gadis tersebut tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya malahan berusaha memberontak untuk lari dari tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat bertikai dengan Yuu, gadis itu kemudian berhasil lolos dan segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Yuu yang melihat mencoba menghentikannya, namun naas sesuatu yang sangat cepat melintas tepat di sampingnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat gadis itu kini telah berhenti dengan tubuh bergetar dan adanya sebuah tangan yang memegang wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana hah?"

Crass!

Sebuah remasan dari tangan pria itu membuat kepala gadis itu hancur yang membuat darahnya terciprat ke mana-mana dan isi kepalanya tercecer di tanah. Tiir sebagai pelaku kemudian menjilati darah segar yang membasahi tangannya.

Sluurrrp!

"Ternyata dia sudah tidak suci lagi, Yuu!"

Sedangkan Yuu yang melihat kejadian barusan tepat di hadapannya tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa mual di dalam perutnya, hingga akhirnya ia memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoekk!"

Seringai kejam di wajah Tiir makin lebar ketika melihat Yuu terduduk sambil muntah. Dengan perlahan ia memegang paha gadis itu dan menariknya dengan keras hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mencium bau dari paha gadis itu, kemudian ia mengigit nya dengan rakus hingga menyisakan beberapa bagian.

Langkah nya kemudian perlahan mendekati Yuu dan mengangkat kepala Yuu untuk melihatnya. Ia sengaja menyisakan beberapa bagian agar ia bisa memperlihatkan kepada Yuu bagaimana caranya dia memakan daging manusia.

"Lihat baik-baik Yuu! agar kelak kau tidak ragu membunuh mahkluk hidup."

Yuu memejamkan matanya karena tidak ingin melihat sebuah adegan yang tidak pantas di lihat oleh remaja sepertinya. Tiir yang melihat tindakan Yuu yang memejamkan matanya kemudian mengigit pelan daging yang masih tersisa dari paha gadis itu yang mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh indra pendengaran Yuu.

Suara kunyahan terdengar jelas dari depan Yuu, bau amis pun tercium dengan pekat di indra penciumannya. Yuu makin tidak tahan dengan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ayolah Yuu! buka matamu, dan nikmatilah."

Yuu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa mual dari dalam perutnya yang semakin meningkat, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya sebisa mungkin agar tidak melihat hal yang menjijikkan.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia, Tiir kemudian menatap malas Yuu lalu menghela nafas pelan. Iris merahnya kemudian menatap tubuh gadis yang ia bunuh barusan, dengan perlahan ia menghampiri mayat itu dan memakan bagian tubuhnya satu persatu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukanlah di tempat ini?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkan Yuu, dengan cepat ia menatap sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang pria serba hitam yang berdiri tegak di ujung gang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang makan!"

Tiir menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai sambil terus menikmati tubuh dari gadis tersebut tanpa memperdulikan sosok pria yang agak jauh di belakangnya. Sedangkan Yuu cuma menghela nafas lega ketika menyadari siapa sosok pria tersebut.

"Zero-san, kau mengagetkanku!"

Zero dengan perlahan melangkah mendekati Tiir tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Yuu yang terlihat kesal ketika dirinya melewatinya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan berhenti tepat di belakang Tiir.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Katakan!"

"Kokabiel akan muncul malam ini!"

Seketika Tiir tiba-tiba berhenti saat ingin menggigit sebuah paha putih nan mulus milik gadis itu dan meletakkannya kembali. Iris merahnya kemudian melirik ke belakang dimana terdapat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam dan sepasang iris purple di matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! dan karena itu aku ingin kita kembali ke hotel untuk membicarakan masalah ini!"

"Baiklah! tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku ingin menghabiskan makanan ku terlebih dahulu."

Zero kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Yuu yang telah berdiri tegak dengan tubuh yang masih agak lemas akibat kejadian barusan. Iris purple nya menatap tajam Yuu yang meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Apa kau ingin mengambil kembali kartu kredit mu?"

"Tidak! ambil saja kartu itu! aku masih punya banyak, lagi pula itu kartu lama ku yang isinya paling sedikit."

Yuu melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan pria di hadapannya, bagaimana tidak! saat tadi ia cek di ATM saldo nya sangat banyak sekitar ratusan juta USD dan dia barusan mengatakan bahwa dia masih punya banyak kartu kredit dan kartu yang berada di tangannya saat ini adalah yang paling sedikit.

'Sebenarnya nih orang sekaya apa sih?'

Sebenarnya Yuu sudah tahu bahwa orang ini adalah pengusaha terkaya di London setelah mendengar ceritanya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa sebagian kecil kekayaannya akan sebesar itu.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

Tatapan Zero menajam dengan raut wajah serius yang membuat Yuu meneguk ludahnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Katakan padaku tentang kekuatan [Cursed Eyes] mu!"

Yuu tersentak pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Zero. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kekuatan [Cursed Eyes] nya sendiri.

"Eto... bisa dikatakan kemampuan ku dapat merasuki tubuh seseorang selalu lima detik, dan jika lawan ku memiliki kekuatan sihir maka aku bisa menjadikannya milikku."

"Merampas kekuatan orang lain kah?!"

"Naruto juga mengatakan hal yang sama!"

"Jika memang seperti itu, maka kekuatan mu itu sangat berbahaya jika digunakan dengan efektif."

"Hah? yang benar?"

Yuu terkejut mendengar perkataan Zero tentang potensi kekuatannya, karena sebenarnya ia tidak sendiri tidak tahu menahu tentang kekuatannya.

"Yup! terus bagaimana dengan kekuatan Tiir?"

Tiba-tiba Zero kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Yuu mengerutkan bingung mau menjawab apa, ia hanya tahu segelintir tentang Tiir dan juga kekuatannya.

"Hmm! berdasarkan yang ku tahu kekuatannya, ia kebal terhadap sihir dan memiliki kecepatan luar biasa dan juga ia dapat melahap makhluk hidup."

Sebuah seringai tipis tercipta di bibir Zero setelah mendengar perkataan Yuu mengenai kekuatan Tiir. Ia kemudian mencoba menyimpulkan perkataan Yuu.

"Dilihat dari sifat dan kelakuannya beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin kekuatan Tiir adalah melahap sesuatu untuk dijadikannya makanan?!"

"Entahlah, Naruto tidak mengatakan hal apapun padaku."

'Sepertinya Naruto memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat banyak tentang [Cursed Eyes]... khe! kau memang menarik Naruto!'

Zero semakin penasaran dengan Naruto. Rasa penasarannya makin membesar ketika Tiir dan Yuu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sangat menarik tentangnya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama ketika ia mendengar suara Yuu yang membuatnya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kekuatan mu sendiri?"

"Ah ya! kekuatan ku cukup sederhana, aku bisa memberikan perintah mutlak kepada seseorang yang dinamakan dengan [Geass]. Cara kerjanya cukup mudah, hanya dengan melakukan kontak mata terhadap lawan ku maka aku bisa langsung membuatnya terpengaruh dalam [Geass]!"

Yuu takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Zero, sungguh kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Matanya berbinar-binar setelah mendengar penjelasan Zero mengenai kekuatan [Cursed Eyes] nya. Yuu kemudian terpikirkan dengan sesuatu yang terasa janggal di pikirannya.

"Sugoii!... apakah kekuatan mu bisa juga digunakan kepada pengguna [Cursed Eyes] lainnya?"

"Kalau itu aku-"

"Tidak bisa... Itu sudah ketentuan diantara para pengguna [Cursed Eyes] dimana mereka tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan mereka pada pengguna lainnya. Bahkan dengan [Alpha Stigma] Naruto yang dapat meniru segala sihir pun tidak akan bisa meniru kekuatan kita."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong ucapan Zero. Dari arah belakang Zero, seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata dan rambut yang senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Zero agak bingung dengan perkataan Tiir barusan, begitu juga dengan Yuu yang terkejut. Tiir kemudian tersenyum tipis, iris hitamnya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Zero pergilah duluan bersama Yuu! masih ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus."

Tatapan Tiir kemudian teralihkan ke sebuah mayat yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Zero lalu mengikuti pandangan Tiir, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melirik pelan Tiir.

"Sampai jumpa di hotel, ayo Yuu! kita kembali."

Zero pun melangkah menjauh dari sana diikuti Yuu di belakangnya dan meninggalkan Tiir yang berjalan mendekati mayat itu. Sebuah seringai tipis kemudian tercipta di bibir Zero.

'[Alpha Stigma] kah! kemampuan yang dapat meniru segala jenis sihir, sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Kau memang sangatlah menarik Naruto!'

•

•

•

Ruang tamu yang cukup luas yang terdiri dari dua buah sofa yang saling berhadapan dan ditengah-tengah nya terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang menjadi pemisah diantara kedua sofa tersebut.

Suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut cukup tegang, dua pasang mata menatap serius seorang pria serba hitam yang duduk tenang sambil bersandar di sandaran sofa itu dengan helaan nafas pelan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tiir?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan iris purple yang menatap serius pria di hadapannya.

Tiir yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap tajam kedua orang di hadapannya yang memasang ekspresi serius. Iris hitamnya kemudian menatap tajam seorang pria berambut hitam dengan iris purple di depannya.

"Katakan kepada ku! sejauh mana yang kau ketahui mengenai [Cursed Eyes]?"

"[Cursed Eyes] adalah sebuah kutukan dari [The God Of Bibble] dalam bentuk mata yang berjumlah tujuh dan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Dan juga tentang [Cursed Eyes] ku dinamakan [Geass] kekuatan yang dapat memberikan perintah mutlak kepada seseorang!"

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Tiir.

"Yah!"

"Sepertinya kau telah bertemu seseorang yang telah memberi [Cursed Eyes] kan?"

Tiir kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil melirik pria di hadapannya dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya. Sedangkan pria di hadapannya kini menajamkan tatapannya ke arah Tiir dengan seringai tipis.

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak hal mengenai [Cursed Eyes] kan?"

"Ne, Zero."

Sebuah tepukan pundak dirasakan oleh pria bernama Zero itu dari arah samping dimana seorang remaja berambut cokelat kehitaman yang menatapnya. Zero dengan pelan melirik remaja itu dengan tanda tanya.

"Sebenarnya Tiir sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun."

Iris purple Zero melebar seketika dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tiir yang meliriknya dengan seringai lebar.

'Tidak mungkin! jangan bilang kalau dia... abadi!'

"Apa kalian ingin mendengarkan kisah hidup ku?"

"Ceritakan!"

Zero saat ini benar-benar ingin tahu latar belakang Tiir. Abadi? yang benar saja, tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup abadi. Tapi itu semua hanyalah sebuah omong kosong sekarang, karena dihadapannya saat ini telah ada seorang manusia yang abadi.

"Aku hidup jauh di zaman kerajaan dan sihir ada dimana-mana, zaman yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang pun ahli arkeologi. Sama dengan manusia lainnya, aku lahir dari dalam rahim seorang ibu."

Tiir kemudian menjeda ucapannya sambil menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

"Tapi yang menjadi perbadaan nya adalah cara lahirnya."

Seketika Zero dan Yuu mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Tiir.

"Manusia normal pada umumnya terlahir dengan keluar dari rahim ibunya, sedangkan aku lahir dengan melahap ibuku dari dalam rahimnya."

"Apaaa?"

Kedua bola mata Yuu melebar dengan mulut terbuka, begitu juga dengan Zero yang melebarkan matanya namun ia dapat menguasai kembali ekspresinya.

"Itulah kutukan dari mata ini. Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, akhirnya aku beranjak menjadi dewasa dengan melahap makhluk hidup yang pernah kutemui. Hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Ryner Lute, pengguna [Alpa Stigma] sebelumnya."

Ekspresi wajah Tiir saat ini sudah tidak menunjukkan sebuah seringai atau tatapan tajam, melainkan telah tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Cara pandang ku terhadap dunia kemudian berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan Ryner, dia hanyalah laki-laki dewasa normal sama seperti dengan lainnya. Awal pertemuan kami tidaklah menyenangkan, kejadian waktu masih berbekas di ingatanku, kejadian dimana untuk pertama kalinya aku kalah dalam pertarungan."

Zero dan Yuu makin penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Tiir. Kedua bola mata Tiir terpejam sambil menghela nafas pelan mengenang kembali pertarungannya melawan Ryner.

"Setelah dikalahkan olehnya, aku malah ditawari olehnya untuk mengelilingi dan mempelajari isi dari dunia ini. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya aku pun setuju dan ikut bersamanya menjelajahi dunia ini. Dalam perjalanan, kami pun telah berjumpa berbagai ragam makhluk, hingga pada suatu hari. Hari dimana aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang bisa di sebut saudara dan sahabat pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi dia memiliki peninggalan yang berisi sesuatu yang sangat penting, namun sayangnya aku tidak menemukan barang itu."

Alis Zero kiri terangkat ke atas setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Tiir. "Barang yang kau maksud itu adalah [Diary] itu kan?"

Tirr kemudian melirik Zero sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula. "Yah kau benar sekali, buku itu adalah peninggalan darinya dan aku bersumpah, aku akan mengumpulkan ketujuh [Diary] itu."

Zero dapat melihat kesungguhan perkataan Tiir dari kedua tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat. Merasa tidak nyaman untuk membahas tentang masa lalunya ia kemudian mengganti topik.

"Terus bagaimana caranya kau bertemu dengan Naruto?" tanya Zero penasaran.

Walaupun hanya untuk mengganti topik, tapi sebenarnya ia memang penasaran. Begitu juga dengan Yuu yang penasaran akan jawaban dari Tiir yang menatap mereka lembut kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh perilaku di luar dari kepribadian Tiir.

"Aku bertemu dengan Naruto di bagian selatan Italia, atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah Gereja yang berada di tengah hutan. Waktu itu aku dalam keadaan lapar sekali, setibanya di Gereja itu aku membunuh semua orang di sana dan memakan anak-anak di Gereja itu kecuali Naruto. Aku tidak membunuhnya karena ia memiliki [Alpha Stigma]. Saat itu Naruto berumur 10 tahun. Sama halnya dengan Ryner, aku pun juga mengajak Naruto untuk mengelilingi dunia ini."

Tiir menceritakannya dengan nada santai seolah-olah membunuh dan memakan itu adalah hal biasa. Yuu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah setelah mendengar cerita Tiir. Berbeda dengan Zero yang menyeringai tipis sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya, ia kemudian menatap Tiir dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatan Naruto?"

"Dengan menggunakan [Alpha Stigma] ia dapat meniru segala jenis sihir yang dilihatnya dalam hitungan detik. Saat ini ia telah menguasai lima elemen sihir dasar dan beberapa sihir kuno dan sihir berbasis cahaya dan kegelapan."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Zero, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Zero dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arahnya.

"Sekarang aku ingin mendengar masa lalu dari mu, Zero!"

Zero terkejut ketika Tiir tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku? kau yakin?"

"Ya! setelah kamu, selanjutnya Yuu!"

"Hah? aku juga?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Nama asliku sebenarnya adalah Lelouch Vi Britania, ayahku adalah seorang CEO perusahaan kecil-kecilan yang saat itu sangat terkenal di sekitaran London hingga menimbulkan rasa iri di hati para saingannya. Hingga pada malam harinya ayah dan ibuku di bunuh di rumah ku, waktu aku masih berumur 11 tahun. Setelah melihat kejadian itu aku pun kabur melarikan diri ke hutan di belakang rumah ku. Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya aku bertemu _dia, _orang yang telah memberi ku [Geass]. Dia sangat baik hingga dia mengambil dan merawat ku hingga aku menjadi seperti ini."

"Saat aku berumur 14 tahun, aku pun mulai mencari satu-persatu orang yang membunuh orang tua ku. Dengan kekuatan [Geass] ku, aku pun membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tua ku. Semua harta milik mereka pun aku ambil dan dengan uang itu akupun mulai mendirikan sebuah perusahaan minyak di London."

Raut wajah Zero kemudian menjadi sendu, dari balik iris purple nya dapat dilihat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Tapi beberapa bulan setelah aku membangun perusahaan ku. Dia, orang yang telah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri telah di bunuh oleh Kokabiel, karena itu aku ingin membunuh Kokabiel demi membalas kematiannya."

Sebuah gelak tawa tiba-tiba ia dengar dari hadapannya, dengan cepat ia menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau tertawa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Tiir kemudian berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Zero yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang kau maksud. Dan asal kau tahu, orang yang kau maksud itu tidak bisa mati atau lebih tepatnya immortal, sama sepertiku."

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong!"

"Jika memang seperti itu, maka..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, setelah kita menemukan Kokabiel kau bisa bertanya semaumu kepadanya dan setelah itu aku akan menghabisinya, khukhukhu!"

"Bicara mengenai Kokabiel membuat ku teringat, bahwa ia akan muncul malam ini."

"Sepertinya sudah jam 11 malam."

"Bersiaplah kita berangkat sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba Zero berdiri dari duduknya yang membuat Tiir dan Yuu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan pelan ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, tapi langkahnya harus terrhenti ketika sebuah suara dari Tiir

"Apakah kau tahu dimana ia akan muncul?"

Dengan pelan Zero membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tiir dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Dia akan muncul di sma Kuoh, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum ia menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya di kota ini." Setelah kepergian Zero, Tiir kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yuu sebentar.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah Yuu!"

"Ha'i!" ucap Yuu dengan cepat.

Setelah itu Tiir kemudian melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yuu sendirian. Yuu menghela nafas panjang melihat kepergian Tiir dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk itu.

'Yokatta, ia tidak menanyakan masa lalu ku.' batin Yuu legah.

•

•

•

Pelabuhan yang tenang dengan angin malam yang bertiup pelan, di bawah terang nya bulan yang bersinar terang di atas langit malam terlihat seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam dan pirang bagian depan sedang duduk di bawah cahaya bulan.

Iris violet nya menatap air tenang di bawahnya sambil memegang sebuah alat pancing di tangannya, dari arah belakangnya tiba-tiba muncul sosok pemuda dengan sepasang sayap putih mekanik yang bercahaya biru terang di punggungnya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau memanggilku Azazel?" tanya pria bersayap itu.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikan Kokabiel!"

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan mu."

Setelah itu ia pun berbalik dan melesat terbang ke langit. Azazel yang menyadari kepergian dari pemuda itu lalu menatap tajam ke arah air yang tenang itu dan mendecih kecil.

"Cih! kuso!"

Pandangannya kemudian ia arahkan ke atas langit malam yang hanya dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Tatapan kemudian menjadi raut wajah khawatir dan dengan pelan ia bergumam.

"Ku harap kau bisa lebih cepat dari mereka, Vali."

•

•

•

Sebuah barier berwarna ungu berbentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi sma Kuoh, di dalam barier tersebut terdapat sebuah singgasana yang melayang di udara dan terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang memandang rendah orang-orang yang berada di bawah.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatan dari adik maou Lucifer dan Sekkiryutei?"

"Sungguh mengecewakan!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian seragam sekolah yang telah robek di sana-sini mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Iris blue-green nya menatap sendu teman-temannya yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan ke arah seorang wanita berpakaian miko.

"Akeno apa kau masih bisa bertarung?"

"Tentu saja buchou!"

Rias tahu bahwa Akeno mungkin telah sampai pada batasnya, tapi mereka tidak boleh menyerah sampai di sini, lawan mereka saat ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ia kemudian menatap seorang remaja berambut cokelat dengan seragam sekolah yang telah kusut.

"Issei! kita lakukan sekali lagi!"

"Ha'i buchou!"

**Boost!**

"Hhh! ternyata semangat kalian belum pudar yah, baiklah aku akan melenyapkan semangat kalian serta tubuh kalian!"

Pria itu kemudian turun dari singgasana nya dan melayang turun hingga menapaki tanah di bawahnya. Seringai kejam di wajahnya makin lebar dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Rias dkk.

"Saa! majulah!"

•

•

•

**~End Cut~**

**Yoo Minna... Gomen! aku baru bisa up hari ini, setelah hampir satu bulan nggak up. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf buat readers yang suka fic ku ini...**

**Di Chapter ini Naruto tidak mendapat jatah buat tampil di panggung, soalnya dia mengambil cuti beberapa bulan ke Italia (bercanda) hehe... Mungkin Chapter kedepannya juga tokoh utama kita bakalan nggak muncul lagi.**

**Untuk keberadaan Naruto, ia sekarang masih berada di sekitaran Vatikan. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu kan siapa yang di hubungi oleh Tiir dan orang yang dipanggil "Dia" oleh Zero/Lelouch. **

**Satu hal yang ku lupakan, aku lupa beritahu kan di Chapter pertama, ini soal Praquel nya fic ini yang hanya satu chapter itu, mungkin kalian bisa membacanya untuk mengetahui awal bertemunya Naruto dengan Tiir atau jangan-jangan ada yang sudah, yah kalau sudah begus deh... Maaf yah baru ingat soalnya.**

**Di Chapter ini nggak ada adegan pertarungan, saat ini ku fokuskan untuk membahas mengenai Cursed Eyes dan latar belakang Tiir dan Zero, yah walaupun tanpa menggunakan Flashback sih hehe~**

**Oh iya buat fic ku yang Another World, aku benar-benar buntu saat ini... Nih aja lama nggak kelar, yah karena lagi buntu hehe~ aku benar-benar kehabisan ide...**

**Yah itu aja, jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah...**

**~Rain714 Out~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~The Seven Cursed Eyes~**

**Disclaimer** : **Bukan milik saya...!**

**Warning** : Gaje!, Typo! Dimana-mana, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, **Newbie**!, Imajinasi Author!, **Gak Suka Jangan Baca!**

**Pairing** : Naruto X ...

**Summary** : Para manusia yang memiliki kekuatan mata terkutuk berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya di dunia... Namun, takdir berkata lain. Waktu yang terus berputar membuat mereka harus terlibat di dunia yang kacau dan penuh dengan perseteruan... Akankah mereka berhasil bersatu dan hidup bahagia di dunia tanpa adanya Tuhan!

•

•

•

**Chapter 6 **

Sebuah barier ungu besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran mengelilingi seluruh wilayah Kuoh Academy. Tidak jauh dari sana, nampak tiga pria berdiri tegak yang menatap datar barier itu.

Setelah beberapa saat diam, salah satu dari mereka akhirnya buka suara. "Bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana, Tiir?"

"Sepertinya gagak busuk itu sedang bermain-main dengan para mahkluk kotor lainnya."

Mendengar jawaban Tiir, pria itu menyeringai tipis sembari memasang topeng anehnya. "Kita akan masuk ke dalam!"

"Apa kau punya rencana, Zero-san?"

Pria bertopeng itu menoleh ke samping kiri menatap remaja berambut cokelat kehitaman yang menunjukkan raut wajah polos. "Tentu saja."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya kepada ku, Yuu. Karena rencanaku hanya satu, bunuh semuanya khukhu."

Yuu menelan ludahnya susah payah setelah mendengar pernyataan Tiir. Di sisi lain, Zero nampak mempersiapkan diri dengan mengecek perlengkapannya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Yuu yang masih memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa memindahkan kami ke dalam barrier itu,'kan, Yuu?"

"Ehh? Aku tidak bisa." Yuu tertawa hambar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmm? Bukankah kau seorang penyihir?"

"Tentu saja bukan."

Tiir yang melihat percakapan keduanya hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. "Biar aku saja."

Tiir berjalan mendekati barrier tersebut, iris hitamnya seketika berubah menjadi merah dengan salib di tengahnya. Langkahnya lalu berhenti saat tinggal satu meter dari barrier itu.

Zero menyeringai kecil melihat perubahan warna pada mata Tiir yang telah mengaktifkan Cursed Eyenya. "Saatnya melihat kekuatan dari [Lino Doue]."

Tiir menatap datar barrier itu, mata merahnya menyala terang yang mengakibatkan barrier itu perlahan-lahan terserap ke dalam matanya hingga menciptakan sebuah lubang yang cukup besar untuk seukuran manusia normal.

Melihat kejadian barusan membuat Zero makin melebarkan seringainya. "_Sugoii! _Dia benar-benar dapat menyerap mana."

Tiir lalu berbalik sembari menyeringai tipis. "Apa yang kalian tunggu, ayo masuk!"

Ketiganya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam barrier. Sedangkan keadaan di dalam barrier saat ini terjadi pertarungan sepihak, dimana Kokabiel sedang mempercundangi para Iblis keluarga Gremory.

"Huahaha! Apa hanya ini yang kalian bisa, huh?!" Tawa keras dari Kokabiel yang sedang melayang di udara sembari menatap remeh Issei dan lainnya yang tengah terkapar.

Kokabiel pikir pertarungan ini akan menyenangkan dengan adanya [Boosted Gear] salah satu dari [Longiunus], senjata yang dapat membunuh penciptanya sendiri. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sekarang tidak seperti ekspetasinya.

Baginya melawan para Iblis ini sangatlah mudah. Walaupun mereka telah mendapat bantuan dari Gereja yang mengirim dua Exorcist pengguna [Holy Sword] andalan mereka. Tetap saja itu tidak merubah fakta bahwa mereka bukan tandingannya.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, gagak sialan."

Kokabiel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bayangan gedung sekolah dimana asal suara tepukan itu. Keningnya mengerut saat mendapati bayangan yang melangkah mendekat dengan sepasang mata merah menyala.

"Siapa kau?"

Saat bayangan itu melewati batas bayangan gedung itu, muncullah seorang pria berambut hitam, mata merah dengan salib bagian tengahnya dan tidak lupa sebuah seringai lebar.

"Karena kau akan mati, maka kuberitahu namaku. Tiir Rumibul."

"Ck, matilah brengsek!"

Puluhan Light Spears tercipta di sekitar Kokabiel yang melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tiir yang hanya diam saja. Ledakan cukup besar terjadi, kepulan asap bertebaran di sana.

Kokabiel tersenyum remeh menatap kepulan asap itu. Senyumannya kemudian luntur saat merasakan mana dari dalam kepulan asap itu.

"Kau pikir tusuk gigi itu dapat membunuhku? Kheh, yang benar saja." Kepulan asap itu menipis yang menunjukkan Tiir dengan posisi yang tidak bergerak sesenti pun, walaupun pakaiannya tertutup debu dibeberapa bagian.

Tiir menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak yang telah hancur akibat serangan Kokabiel, dari sana ia berkesimpulan bahwa gagak busuk itu memiliki kekuatan cahaya jauh lebih kuat daripada Da-tenshin yang pernah ia lawan sebelum-sebelumnya.

_"Kheh, ternyata gagak busuk ini cukup kuat juga."_

Tiir menyeringai tipis, lalu mendongak menatap Kokabiel yang melayang dengan raut wajah keheranan. "Hanya itu,'kah?"

Perkataan Tiir sontak menyulut emosi Kokabiel. Dalam satu detik, tercipta puluhan Light Spears berukuran dua kali besar dari sebelumnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Tiir hanya diam saja sambil menyeringai tipis menanti kedatangan puluhan Light Spears itu. Matanya lalu bercahaya tipis dan dalam keadaan singkat seluruh Light Spears itu terserap habis.

Kokabiel terkejut melihat kejadian barusan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang dapat menyerap serangannya dalam waktu singkat, apalagi orang itu hanyalah seorang manusia.

_"Dia bukan manusia biasa."_ Kokabiel menatap tajam Tiir yang hanya menunjukkan seringai tipis andalannya. Tatapannya kemudian terfokus pada mata Tiir yang memancarkan aura kelam.

"Mata itu ..." Kokabiel melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Sedangkan Tiir hanya diam menunggu lanjutannya.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau pengguna [Cursed Eyes]!" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan datar dan gestur tubuh siaga.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang [Cursed Eyes]?" Tanya Tiir sambil menatap tajam Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menyeringai tipis sembari menciptakan sebuah Light Spear yang sangat besar, mungkin seukuran tiga kali mobil truk. "Entahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu."

Tiir semakin menajamkan tatapannya saat Light Spear yang sangat besar itu Kokabiel angkat ke atas kemudian dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia tidak bergeming, baginya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya ia menyerap serangan Kokabiel. Namun kali ini berbeda, rentan waktu yang ia gunakan terasa lama.

_"Sial, dia sengaja melakukannya."_ Dan benar saja, tepat sebelum ia serap habis tiba-tiba muncul Kokabiel dari belakangnya dengan Light Sword yang siap ditebaskannya.

"Matilah kau!"

Tank!

Kokabiel mendecih kesal saat serangan cepatnya berhasil diblok oleh Tiir yang menggenggam Light Swordnya. Secara bersamaan Tiir telah menyerap habis serangan pertama Kokabiel, dan dalam sekali remasan Light Sword itu hancur lebur.

Lirikan tajam dan sebuah senyuman remeh dari Tiir membuat Kokabiel geram. Saat merasakan bahaya mendekat, Kokabiel segera mundur dan terbang menjauh dari Tiir.

Tatapannya ia fokuskan pada Tiir yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sebuah lengan yang ia kenali di tangan Tiir, dengan gerakan lambat ia menatap tubuh bagian kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lengan bagian atas bercucuran darah.

"ARKHH!" Kokabiel berteriak kesakitan sambil menatap tajam Tiir yang tengah melahap habis lengan kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!"

Kokabiel menciptakan Light Sword di tangan kirinya dan melesat dengan cepat ke arah Tiir. Satu-persatu tebasan pedang dari Kokabiel berhasil Tiir hindari dengan gerakan sederhana.

"Seranganmu rasanya membosankan," ucap Tiir disela-sela menghindari serangan Kokabiel.

"Grrr, _kisama!_"

Kokabiel melakukan tebasan horizontal yang dihindari Tiir dengan mundur selangkah. Tidak berhenti di situ, setelah itu puluhan Light Spears menyerang Tiir dari atas. Namun sekali lagi berhasil dihindari oleh Tiir yang bergerak cepat ke arah kanan.

Saat sebelum kaki Tiir menyentuh permukaan, sebuah Light Spear seukuran truk telah berada di sebelah kirinya yang siap menusuknya. Sama seperti sebelumnya serangan barusan malah diserap oleh Tiir.

Kokabiel tidak menyerah, ia kembali menciptakan Light Spear dalam jumlah besar. Bahkan saking banyaknya, halaman sekolah yang gelap itu sekarang menjadi sangat terang.

"Akan ku hancurkan tempat ini!"

Perlahan-lahan ukuran Light Spears Itu bertambah besar dan terus membesar hingga langit sekolah hanya dihiasi oleh cahaya. Kokabiel tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu menatap Tiir yang menunjukkan raut wajah datar.

"Ada apa? Kau ketakutan, huh?!"

"Takut? Untuk apa aku takut pada tusuk gigi itu?" Tiir tersenyum remeh menatap Kokabiel yang semakin geram.

"Kheh, akan ku hilangkan wajah sombong mu itu dengan benda yang kau sebut tusuk gigi ini."

Kokabiel mengangkat ke atas tangan kirinya dan secara bersamaan ratusan Light Spears menyala terang yang menyilaukan mata.

"Terimalah cahaya penghakiman dariku!"

•

Tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Tiir dengan Kokabiel. Dari balik pohon dekat gedung sekolah, Zero dan Yuu bersembunyi di sana sembari memperhatikan pertarungan Tiir.

Saat cahaya terang muncul di atas mereka, keduanya mendongak menatap ratusan Light Spears yang mengarah pada permukaan. Yuu sekejap langsung ketakutan melihat cahaya menyilaukan mata itu.

"Z-zero-san apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Zero yang tengah memperhatikan cahaya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuu yang terlihat ketakutan. "Serahkan semuanya pada Tiir, dia pasti memiliki rencana untuk situasi seperti ini."

Ia lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Tiir yang hanya berdiri tegak di sana. Lalu kembali menatap Kokabiel yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_"Aku tidak yakin Kokabiel tahu atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya ia menduga bahwa Tiir tidak akan bisa menyerap seluruh serangannya."_

"CK, malaikat kotor itu ternyata berotak juga," gumamnya pelan.

"Yuu!"

"Ha'i!"

"Siapkan [Cursed Eyes] mu! Aku punya rencana!"

"Ha'i!"

Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Tiir, tatapan menajam melihat Tiir yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan sesuatu.

_"Lalu sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan Tiir?"_

•

Tiir hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kokabiel yang tengah bersiap-siap menghantamkan serangannya. Tiir bukannya diam saja, ia sedang memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Yuu dan Zero.

Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan itu, malahan ia malas untuk menghindari serangan gila Kokabiel yang bisa meratakan seluruh daerah sekolah ini. Tapi, mengingat adanya orang lain bersamanya. Ia akan mencoba untuk menggagalkan serangan itu

Tiir kemudian menyeringai tipis menatap Kokabiel yang tengah mengangkat tangan kirinya dan ratusan Light Spears yang memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan mata.

"Apa jadinya gagak busuk tanpa sayap, hmm?"

"Huh?" Pertanyaan ambigu dari Tiir membuat Kokabiel heran.

"Kau tuli ya?"

"CK, sudah cukup basa-basinya! Rasakan ini!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kokabiel melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara bisikan tepat di belakangnya. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Tiir dengan mata merah menyala dan tidak lupa dengan seringai khasnya.

Crass!

"ARRGHK!"

Tiir melebarkan seringainya ketika mendengar teriakan kesakitan Kokabiel yang kedengaran pilu. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan jatuh, ia segera melompat menjauh dari Kokabiel yang terjatuh.

Saat menapaki permukaan, Tiir segera mendongak ke atas dimana ratusan Light Spears itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Lalu menatap sepasang sayap gagak di kedua tangannya, ia dengan cepat menyerap sayap itu.

_"Cih, kuso!, Gerakan barusan membutuhkan banyak mana. Mana pada sayapnya terlalu sedikit."_

Walaupun Tiir tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mana dalam dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Tiir bisa melakukan serangan super cepat, namun itu semua membutuhkan mana yang sangat banyak.

Walau harus kehilangan mana yang sangat banyak, ia tetap akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan serangan Kokabiel yang bisa saja membunuh Yuu dan Zero.

Tiir lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kawah kecil yang di sana terdapat tubuh Kokabiel yang menahan rasa sakit.

"_KISAMA!_ BERANINYA KAU MENCABUT SAYAPKU!" Kokabiel bangkit dan menatap penuh amarah Tiir karena telah mencabut paksa sepasang sayapnya.

Tiir hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi Kokabiel. "Bagaimana rasanya saat sayapmu berkurang?"

Kokabiel menggeram pelan, ia sendiri tahu bahwa serangan apapun yang ia lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh pada Tiir. Melihat gerakan cepat Tiir barusan membuatnya berpikir kembali bahwa saat ini dirinya berada di situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

Jarak antara dirinya dengan Tiir tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Dan saat ini ia tidak mempunyai rencana agar bisa terlepas dari situasi ini. Ia harus meredam amarahnya, jika tidak maka itu akan membuatnya makin mudah untuk dikalahkan.

Di tangan kirinya tercipta Light Sword, matanya menajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Tiir yang semakin dekat. Tiba-tiba sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya, matanya melebar seketika.

_"Kemana dia?"_ Matanya dengan cepat menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Saat merasakan sesuatu dari belakangnya ia segera melirik ke belakang, namun ketika ia akan melirik tiba-tiba dalam sekejap muncul Tiir pas di depannya yang melakukan sebuah tendangan.

_"Cih, terlambat!"_

Matanya melebar saat merasakan sebuah tendangan keras di perutnya yang membuatnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Hingga berhenti saat tubuhnya berkenaan dengan gedung sekolah. Darah segar ia muntahkan dengan mata melotot.

_"Ugh, kuat sekali!"_ Baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Tiir kembali muncul di sampingnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia menerima tendangan, namun kali ini tepat pada kepalanya. Ia terhempas lagi ke arah gedung olahraga dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"Ohhok ohhok!"

Kokabiel terbatuk darah segar saat bangkit. Ia segera menatap tajam Tiir yang menyeringai tipis di sana, dengan kasar ia membersihkan darah pada mulutnya.

Saat dirinya ingin melangkah tiba-tiba puing-puing bangunan gedung di belakangnya bergerak dan menyerangnya. Namun ia berhasil menghindarinya dengan cepat.

Puluhan Light Spears kemudian melaju kencang ke arahnya. Ia berhasil menangkisnya dengan menebas seluruhnya.

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_ Kokabiel bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dari atas tercipta sebuah Light Spear seukuran truk yang mengarah padanya. Dengan cepat Kokabiel melompat menjauh dari serangan itu.

Terjadi ledakan besar saat Light Spear itu menyentuh permukaan dan banyak debu berhamburan. Kokabiel menatap ngeri kawah yang dihasilkan oleh serangan barusan.

_"Kekuatannya setara denganku. Ada apa ini?"_

"Melamun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Sial, Kokabiel hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Tiir. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tiir muncul dibelakangnya dan mencabut paksa sayapnya.

"ARRGH!"

Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa kabur, karena dua buah Light Spear tiba-tiba menyerang kedua kakinya yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

Sementara itu Tiir tidak berhenti di situ saja. Ia masih memegang sayap yang lainnya dan kemudian dicabutnya lagi. Kokabiel hanya mampu berteriak kesakitan, dan Tiir terus mencabuti sayapnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Rasa sakit yang amat mendalam dari punggungnya membuat Kokabiel tidak dapat lagi mengeluarkan suara. Pupil matanya mengecil dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka. Sedangkan Tiir terlihat jelas di wajahnya, seringai lebar dan raut wajah kepuasan, ia benar-benar menikmati apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Dengan keras Tiir mendorong punggung kepala Kokabiel ke tanah yang menimbulkan suara keras. Andai Kokabiel seorang manusia dapat dipastikan kepalanya telah hancur.

"Khukhu, bagaimana rasanya sekarang tanpa sayap?"

Merasa tidak mendapati tanggapan, Tiir makin melebarkan seringainya dan tatapan penuh rasa puas. Tangannya terkepal erat dan bersiap melakukan serangan penghabisan, namun saat pukulannya tinggal beberapa centi dari kepala Kokabiel tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tiir?"

Tiir mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara berasal, tatapannya berubah menjadi datar saat melihat pria yang menghentikannya saat ia telah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Kau sudah lupa tujuan kita? Kau bisa membunuhnya saat aku telah mendapatkan yang aku mau, itu kesepakatan kita."

Tiir mendecih pelan, lalu bangkit sembari menatap Zero yang berjalan mendekat. "Terserah kau."

Dengan kasar ia menendang tubuh Kokabiel yang tidak berdaya hingga berguling dan berhenti tepat di depan kaki Zero.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Zero mengangguk kecil, tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada pria yang tergelak di bawahnya. Ia berjongkok sembari mengangkat kepala Kokabiel menghadap ke arahnya.

Dari balik topengnya Zero tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Kokabiel yang terlihat sangat buruk. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, Kokabiel adalah salah-satu jenderal perang Da-tenshin dan selama Great War terjadi Kokabiel belum pernah mendapatkan luka separah sekarang.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat besar. Bagaimana nantinya apabila mahkluk supranatural lainnya tahu bahwa Kokabiel dibuat sekarat oleh seorang manusia biasa. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya melebarkan senyumannya, ia tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan eksistensi mereka pada dunia busuk ini.

_"Aku tidak boleh buang-buang waktu."_ Kaca bagian kiri topengnya seketika terbuka dan menampilkan mata kirinya yang awalnya berwarna purple langsung berubah merah mirip tanda sigil burung.

Tatapannya tertuju pada kedua mata Kokabiel yang terlihat kosong. "Jawab seluruh pertanyaanku!"

"Ha'i, Zero-sama."

_"Berhasil!" _Zero melebarkan senyumannya melihat Kokabiel telah terpengaruh oleh [Cursed Eye] miliknya. _"Saatnya__ mencari seluruh informasi yang ku butuhkan, khukhu!"_

Sementara Zero bermain-main dengan Kokabiel, Tiir yang tidak jauh darinya tengah mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Tatapan tertuju pada tempat di mana para Akuma yang dikalahkan Kokabiel telah kosong.

Satu hal yang ia sadari semenjak bertarung dengan Kokabiel, para Akuma kotor itu telah menyaksikannya sedari awal, dan setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Kokabiel, mereka pun bergegas bersembunyi. Namun, di mana pun mereka berada ia mampu mengendus bau mereka, tetapi untuk saat ini ia biarkan saja.

Ada yang lebih penting daripada itu, ia butuh mana besar saat ini. Dan orang yang tepat untuk kendala ini adalah orang yang bisa menggunakan sihir, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuu.

Tiir menelusuri tempat persembunyian Zero sebelumnya dan berhenti saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah bersandar pada pohon dalam keadaan terpendam.

"Yuu! Bangun!"

"Uhh, capek."

"Kheh!" Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringai tipis.

Yuu yang keliatannya menikmati tidurnya tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata melebar saat sebuah tendangan keras bersarang di perutnya.

"Bangunlah, _kusoyaro!_"

Yuu memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit dan mendongak menatap pelakunya. Ia langsung berkeringat dingin saat melihat Tiir berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

_"Tamatlah riwayatku."_ Ia menelan ludahnya saat tangan Tiir mencengkram kuat kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau tidur disaat-saat seperti ini, apa kau lupa pelajaran yang kuberikan, huh?" Cengkraman tangannya makin lama makin kuat dan itu membuat Yuu merasa kesakitan. Saat melihat Yuu tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakitnya, ia akhirnya melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Yuu yang meringis kesakitan. "Dengar bocah, tingkatkan kewaspadaan mu! Karena mahkluk kotor lainnya sedang bersembunyi."

"Ha'i!"

"Sekarang serang aku dengan sihir terkuatmu!"

"Manaku habis, ahaha," ucap Yuu terus terang sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Cih, dasar lemah!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Yuu harus merasakan rasa sakit pada perutnya. Yuu jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Tiir sembari memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Tiir menatapnya seolah-olah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengan bocah ini.

Tiir lalu berbalik menuju dimana Zero berada. "Cepatlah, Yuu!"

"Ha'i," balas Yuu dengan suara memelas.

•

•

•

"Katakan di mana dia?!" Zero mencengkram erat kerah baju Kokabiel. Dari balik topengnya, Zero benar-benar marah dengan mata yang menajam.

"Aku tidak tahu," balas Kokabiel dengan tampang polos.

Rahangnya mengeras, begitu pula dengan cengkeraman tangannya yang makin erat. Walaupun ia telah menggunakan kekuatan [Cursed Eye] miliknya pada Kokabiel. Tapi nampaknya Kokabiel benar-benar tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Padahal waktu itu, Kokabiel sendirilah yang telah membunuhnya dan ia menyaksikan itu dengan matanya sendiri. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kokabiel tidak tahu, apa terdapat kelemahan pada kemampuannya? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Zero benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus memutar pikirannya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Tiir dan Yuu yang melihat Zero seperti itu menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Yuu yang terlihat takut dan Tiir yang menatapnya datar. Tiir lalu mendekati Zero yang berdiri tegak sambil mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ini diluar dugaan Tiir, ia pikir Zero seorang pemuda yang memiliki pengendalian emosi yang sangat kuat di luar dari otak jenius dan keterampilannya. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa Zero masihlah memiliki celah dalam hatinya yang bisa saja menjadi kelemahannya suatu saat nanti.

"Apa kau telah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" Tiir kembali bertanya.

Zero melepaskan cengkeramannya membuat tubuh Kokabiel terjatuh, Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Tiir. "Sudah."

"Baguslah, sekarang giliran ku."

Tiir berjalan melewati Zero, namun saat ia ingin mendekati Kokabiel, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat cepat menuju ke arahnya dan itu dari atas. Ia dan Zero yang juga merasakan hal yang sama segera mendongak ke atas, dapat mereka lihat sebuah cahaya putih yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Zero mengerutkan keningnya melihat cahaya itu, sedangkan Tiir menyeringai seolah-olah ia tahu apa itu. "Bersiaplah, kita kedatangan tamu spesial."

Cahaya putih itu terus melesat ke bawah dan menghancurkan barier ungu itu. Dan akhirnya berhenti saat menyentuh permukaan tanah, cahaya putih itupun perlahan-lahan meredup dan terlihatlah seseorang yang dibalut dengan armor putih dan sepasang sayap mekanik berwarna biru.

Tiir makin melebarkan seringainya melihat sosok itu. "Hakuryuukou."

Zero sontak terkejut mendengar gumaman Tiir. Hakuryuukou? Kalau ia tidak salah, nama itu adalah panggilan untuk seseorang yang mempunyai [Sacred Gear], [Vanishing Dragon]. Salah-satu dari [Longiunus], perangkat suci yang dapat membunuh penciptanya sendiri.

Dan sekarang orang itu ada di hadapan mereka. Sejauh yang ia ketahui bahwa Hakuryuukou jaman ini merupakan Hakuryuukou terkuat dari pendahulunya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh para Da-tenshin yang berada dalam pengaruhnya.

_"Cih, ini sangat berbahaya." _

Zero memasang posisi siaga. Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada Tiir yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Lalu tatapannya kembali pada sosok Hakuryuukou yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Tidak ku sangka kalian bisa menghajar Kokabiel separah itu," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan kondisi Kokabiel yang kurang baik untuk seorang jenderal perang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah kaleng?"

"Menghentikan Kokabiel. Namun, sayang sekali misi ku gagal karena kalian telah melakukannya ...," ucapannya berhenti di sana.

Namun, entah kenapa Zero merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan saat mendengar ucapan orang itu. Tiir sepertinya tahu kemana arah perbincangan ini.

"... sebagai gantinya, kalian harus bertarung dengan ku!" Bersamaan dengan itu, ia melepaskan sejumlah energi yang membuat ketiga lawannya tersentak pelan.

_"Orang ini ... benar-benar berbahaya!"_ Zero melebarkan matanya saat merasakan energi yang sangat besar keluar dari orang itu.

Sedangkan Tiir hanya menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. "Kalau begitu majulah!"

•

•

•

Suara langkah kaki di tengah hutan yang gelap menghiasi sunyinya malam. Langkah kaki itu pun berhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda yang bersandar pada pohon dalam keadaan terluka parah.

Sosok itu kemudian berjongkok lalu mengusap wajah pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Siapa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, Naruto-kun?"

Cahaya rembulan perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat saat awan yang menutupinya bergeser. Cahayanya mulai menyinari hutan tersebut dan membuat sosok itu terlihat jelas. Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah kiri matanya, pakaian gothic hitam membuat terlihat manis.

Iris rubynya menatap sendu Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tatapannya kemudian terfokus pada kondisi tubuh yang penuh dengan luka bakar dan bekas luka yang telah kering.

Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan dari ketiadaan muncul sebuah pistol di tangan kanannya. Pistol berjenis _single-shot pistol_ yang merupakan pistol yang pertama kali dibuat. Pistol tersebut kemudian ia arahkan tepat pada kening Naruto.

**"Dalet!"** gumamnya pelan.

**Dor!**

Suara tembakan terdengar keras di tengah-tengah hutan yang mengakibatkan burung-burung yang beristirahat di atas dahan pohon terbangun dan terbang menjauh. Tembakan itu tepat mengenai Naruto, namun proyektil peluru itu tidaklah menembus kepalanya. Melainkan menyembuhkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya.

Dalam waktu singkat seluruh luka pada tubuh Naruto sembuh seketika. Seolah-olah tidak pernah ada luka tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terdapat luka yang sangat parah.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat luka-luka itu sembuh. Senyuman itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringai tipis dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Fufu~, akhirnya aku bisa melihat tubuh Naruto-kun."

Gadis itu kemudian mendekati Naruto dan duduk di atas pahanya. Tatapannya terfokus pada bentuk tubuh Naruto yang sangat sexy, ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Naruto-kun ... akhirnya aku bisa tidur denganmu sepuasnya, fufu~."

•

•

•

Zero melebarkan matanya melihat sosok berarmor putih itu terhempas akibat pukulan Tiir. Kekuatan Tiir memang sangat kuat, tapi lawannya memiliki kemampuan unik yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Tiir.

**Divide!**

Itu dia! Kemampuan untuk membagi dua kekuatan seseorang dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatannya sendiri. Sejauh ini, Zero terus memperhatikan pertarungan Tiir dengan Hakuryuukou yang sangat jelas perbedaannya.

Dari segi kekuatan fisik mungkin mereka setara atau bisa saja Hakuryuukou lebih kuat dilihat ia belum pernah mendapatkan luka yang serius dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda rasa sakit. Sedangkan Tiir, ia sudah ngos-ngosan akibat energinya yang tiap sepuluh detik terakhir terbagi dua dan beberapa luka memar pada wajahnya.

Sedangkan untuk kecepatan, Tiir sepertinya sedikit unggul untuk pertarungan adu tinju. Zero sedikit heran, karena Hakuryuukou yang memiliki kekuatan naga itu tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatannya malahan ia hanya menggunakan pukulan dan tendangan saja.

Zero agak ragu menyimpulkan bahwa Hakuryuukou tahu kemampuan Tiir yang dapat menyerap mana. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak menghukan kekuatannya yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah kekuatan dibagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Tiir hanya mampu menatap kesal lawannya yang telah kembali muncul. Sungguh kali ini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mananya tinggal sedikit dan ia belum pernah menyerap mana setelah pertarungannya dengan Kokabiel.

_"Kheh, lawan yang sangat buruk."_

Walaupun dalam keadaan kurang menguntungkan, seringai tipis andalannya tidak pernah lepas dari Tiir.

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk lelah. Aku masih bisa bertarung semalaman jika kau mampu bertahan."

Tiir tahu, itu adalah sebuah provokasi dan ia bukan orang yang mampu di panas-panasi hanya dengan kata-kata. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk hal seperti itu.

"Kau pikir ak-"

"Jangan kalah, Tiir!"

Zero langsung menatap orang yang seenaknya berteriak dalam situasi seperti ini. "Yuu, diamlah!"

"Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu bahwa kau dikalahkan oleh orang lain?!"

Yuu yang terus berteriak dengan cepat dibungkam oleh Zero yang menyumbat mulut Yuu dengan mendekapnya. "Diamlah, bodoh!"

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Tiir tersentak pelan mendengar teriakkan Yuu. Ia hampir lupa dengan Naruto, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah _dia_ berhasil menemukan Naruto? Beberapa pertanyaan dipikirannya membuatnya menjadi bersemangat kembali.

"Kheh, tidak kusangka bocah sepertimu membuatku kembali bersemangat."

Tiir tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Yuu yang dibungkam oleh Zero. Tatapannya kemudian kembali pada lawannya yang tidak menunjukkan kelelahan sama sekali. Dengan pelan ia mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

Matanya terpejam dan membukanya pelan sambil berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Mata merah menyala dengan lambang salib di tengahnya memancarkan aura kelam. Dan Hakuryuukou merasakan hal itu, ia cukup terkejut saat merasakannya.

"Kekuatan unik, menarik."

_**"Vali berhati-hatilah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk dari aura yang dikeluarkannya. Apalagi matanya itu, berbahaya!"**_

Vali menyeringai tipis ketika mendengar perkataan naga yang nendiami [Sacred Gear] nya. Jika naga dalam dirinya saja memperingatinya, itu artinya lawannya ini sangat kuat dan itu pasti menyenangkan. Karena baginya melawan orang-orang kuat adalah hobi yang cocok baginya untuk memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya.

_"Apa kau takut, Albion?"_

_**"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin naga surgawi sepertiku takut pada manusia. Aku hanya mengingatkan mu saja untuk berhati-hati."**_

Vali nampak siaga dengan memasang posisi menyerang. Dengan cepat, Vali melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Tiir. Pukulan kerasnya dapat diblok oleh Tiir dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Matanya sedikit menyipit saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Namun, sebelum ia sempat berpikir menganai itu, sebuah tendangan bebas sukses mendarat pada dadanya yang membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

Vali merasakannya lagi, ia merasakan energinya seolah-olah terserap. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dapat ia lihat serangan Tiir tidak memberikan kerusakan pada armornya.

Saat ia melihat ke depan, Tiir sudah tidak ada. Vali segera meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. _"Dimana dia akan muncul?"_

Sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang, dengan gerakan cepat Vali berbalik dan benar saja di belakangnya telah ada Tiir yang siap melakukan serangan.

Bugh!

Pukulan keras daru Tiir berhasil Vali blok dengan lengan kanannya. Di saat bersamaan, untuk ketiga kalinya ia merasakan energinya terserap oleh sesuatu. Tendangan lurus Vali berikan pada Tiir yang dapat dihindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

Vali menatap tajam Tiir yang keliatan sehat sekarang, seolah-seolah ia tidak pernah kelelahan padahal sebelumnya ia sempat ngos-ngosan.

"Seperti itu ya."

Vali akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang membuat Tiir kembali pulih yang berhubungan dengan terserapnya energi secara misterius.

"Tidak kusangka kau juga dapat menyerap energi saat melakukan kontak fisik."

Tiir tersenyum tipis. "Baru sadar,'kah."

"Ahaha, sepertinya ini akan makin menarik."

**Divide!**

Tiir tersenyum kecut saat merasakan energinya terbagi lagi. Ini bakal merepotkan baginya, seberapa banyak ia energi yang ia serap dari Vali akhirnya pun akan dibagi lagi oleh Vali.

Kemampuan yang sangat merepotkan, andai saja ia bisa menembus armor putih itu. Persentase kemenangannya pasti akan bertambah besar, tapi jangan kan menembus menggoresnya saja ia tidak bisa. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan Naruto untuk pertama kalinya ia dipecundangi seperti ini.

_"Cih, bocah kaleng ini sangat waspada. Tidak ada celah untuk menyerangnya."_

Serangan yang paling disukainya adalah serangan kejutan dan serangan cepat. Namun untuk melakukan itu ia butuh celah pada lawannya, namun lawannya kali ini benar-benar sangat berhati-hati. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat itu Kokabiel meremehkannya hingga menimbulkan banyak celah untuk diserang. Kali ini sungguh berbeda, lawannya tidak hanya kuat tapi juga cerdas.

Baru saja Tiir ingin menyerang, tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir muncul di telinganya. Seringai lebar seketika tercipta di wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto," gumamnya sambil mengembalikan gestur tubuhnya seperti semula.

"..."

Tiir diam mendengarkan suara tersebut. Sekali-kali ia mengangguk pelan menanggapi lawan bicaranya. Vali yang melihat lawannya yang tidak jadi menyerang dan malah mengacuhkannya, ada sedikit rasa tidak suka di benaknya. Ia pun dengan cepat melesat ke arah Tiir yang keliatan santai-santai saja.

Namun saat pukulannya akan menyentuh wajah Tiir, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir tepat di bawahnya dan secara bersamaan muncul seseorang yang siap melakukan serangan kepadanya.

Pukulan dari tamu tak diundang itu sukses mendarat dengan keras tepat pada bagian dada armornya yang mengakibatkan keretakan di sana. Akibat pukulan itu, Vali terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Vali!" ucap pria yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

Semua yang berada di sana terkejut melihat sosok yang muncul tiba-tiba itu, kecuali Tiir. Yuu yang melihat sosok itu segera melepaskan diri dari Zero dan berteriak memanggil orang itu.

"Naruto!"

Sosok itu adalah Naruto. Ia sempat melirik Yuu sebentar lalu menatap datar Vali yang tidak jauh darinya. Saat ini ia tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana jeans hitam.

Vali cukup terkejut saat menerima serangan tiba-tiba tadi. Tidak disangkanya pukulan tersebut dapat menciptakan retakan pada armornya. Pandangannya lalu tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Ku anggap itu sebagai ucapan salam darimu."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Vali," sapa Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Mendengar sapaan tersebut Vali tertawa kecil sembari menghilangkan posisi siaganya.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan sekuat ini, Naruto."

Melihat interaksi keduanya timbul pertanyaan di benak Zero dan Yuu, Tatapan keduanya langsung tertuju pada Tiir yang biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah ia sudah tahu hal ini.

Tiir kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian menatap Vali sembari menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang muncul di bawah kakinya dan di bawah kaki Zero dan Yuu.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Vali. "Ya, lagipula tidak lama lagi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku yakin itu."

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menghajar pria di samping mu itu."

Tiir mendecih pelan sambil menatap tajam Vali. "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak jadi membunuhmu."

Mendengar ucapan Tiir membuat Vali tertawa keras. Sedangkan Tiir mendecih pelan dan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi keduanya.

"_Jaa na_, Vali."

"Ya."

Dalam sekejap Naruto dan lainnya menghilang meninggalkan Vali sendirian. Dengusan kasar keluar dari mulutnya tepat setelah kepergian Naruto.

_**"Ada apa, Vali?"**_

Vali diam saja sambil melangkah menuju tempat Kokabiel terkapar. Ia menatap tajam tubuh Kokabiel yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Albion ... dia semakin kuat."

Naga yang mendiami [Sacred Gear] nya terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar gumaman partnernya yang menurutnya jarang sekali atau bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan nada lirih seperti barusan.

Albion tahu raut wajah Vali saat ini menunjukkan marah yang tidak dimengertinya. Kemarahan itu bukan ditujukan pada Naruto melainkan pada dirinya sendiri.

_**"Vali, amarahmu akan memicu kekuatan seekor naga,"**_ batin Albion.

•

•

•

At Hotel

Ruang tamu yang awalnya diisi tiga orang kini telah bertambah menjadi lima orang yang salah satunya seorang gadis. Suasana di ruangan itu agak sedikit canggung, salah satu laki-laki diantara keempatnya yang memiliki rambut paling mencolok diantara mereka semua menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga laki-laki lainnya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat ekspresi beragam dari teman-temannya. Mulai dari Tiir, yang biasanya ia akan menunjukkan raut wajah datar atau tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi tapi, sekarang ini ia tengah menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

_"Sadarlah Tiir, kau telah Out of Character." _Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan pada Tiir yang telah berubah arah.

Tiir memicingkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dalam benaknya ketika Naruto meliriknya sekilas, tatapannya seketika menajam menatap Naruto.

"Jika kau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ku bunuh kau."

"Ehh?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto saat mendengar ancaman Tiir. Naruto yang tidak ingin berusan dengan Tiir segera mengarahkan tatapannya pada Zero yang duduk di sebelah kanan Tiir.

Namun yang di dapatnya adalah tatapan Zero yang menatapnya dengan penuh tertarik. Sebulir keringat dingin mengucur di belakang kepalanya sambil menatap malas Zero.

_"Hentikan tatapan mu itu, kusoyaro. Aku masih normal."_

Tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada Yuu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh iri dan kesal. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat mendapati Yuu yang seperti itu. Ia heran apa gerangan yang membuat bocah labil itu seperti sekarang.

"Naruto-san."

"_Nani_?"

Naruto menatap heran Yuu yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Yuu bangkit dari duduknya membuat Naruto sedikit mendongak.

"NARUTO! SAAT KAMI SADAR KAU HILANG BEGITU SAJA LALU KAU MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA SEPERTI TADI DAN SEKARANG ... KAU MEMBAWA PULANG GADIS CANTIK! KUSO!"

Yuu melampiaskan seluruh emosinya pada Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto yang berekspresi watados. Napasnya naik turun setelah melampiaskan semuanya, sedangkan Naruto menatap bosan Yuu.

"Huh?"

"Huh? Katamu!" Alis Yuu berkedut kedut kesal akibat reaksi Naruto yang benar-benar mengesalkan.

"Diamlah bocah, kau berisik sekali." Yuu tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Yuu saat ini. Ia tahu kenapa Yuu bisa sekesal itu padanya, saat ini dirinya tengah duduk di sofa dengan seorang gadis cantik yang duduk di pangkuannya sembari memeluknya dengan erat. Siapa juga yang tidak iri saat melihat temanmu sedang bermesraan di depan matamu.

"Yuu!"

Suara datar dari Tiir seketika membuat Yuu memegang dan dengan pelan menatap Tiir yang meliriknya dengan lirikan tajam.

"Diamlah atau ku bunuh kau."

"Ha'i!"

Setelah semuanya kembali tenang, Naruto kemudian mengehela napas pelan. "Kurumi-chan, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu sekarang?"

"Kau telah berjanji bahwa aku bisa memelukmu sepuasnya setelah menjemput Tiir." Gadis berambut hitam itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan itu membuat Naruto agak kesakitan.

Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada ketiga laki-laki di depannya. "Maaf apabila ini mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Zero menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan Tiir dengan ekspresi datarnya dan Yuu yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang bisa merusak kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi, apakah sesuai dengan rencana?" Zero tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu saja."

"Baguslah, ku harap rencananya berjalan dengan lancar."

"Tenang saja, aku masih punya beberapa rencana cadangan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

Yuu menatap Naruto dan Zero secara bergantian dengan kebingungan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian katakan, aku tidak mengerti."

Iris purple Zero bergerak ke sudut kanan matanya, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Yuu dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan.

"Bocah sepertimu lebih baik diam!" Yuu meneguk ludahnya susah payah. _"Salahku apa?"_

Tiir yang sedari tadi menyimak sekarang buka suara. "Jadi, apa yang kau dapat dari Vatikan?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak mengundang seringai tipis di wajah Naruto. Hal itu membuat Zero tertarik akan informasi yang didapatkan oleh Naruto, sedangkan Tiir hanya diam menunggunya berbicara.

"Ada beberapa hal menarik yang ku ketahui dari Vatikan. Pertama, ada beberapa Exorcists yang mempunyai [Sacred Gear] dan juga satu pemilik [Longiunus]."

Ucapannya barusan membuat Zero dan Tiir tersentak. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Zero dengan cepat yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ya, [Longiunus] itu adalah [Zenith Tempest] yang berada pada posisi kedua," jawab Naruto.

Tiir mendecih pelan. "Sepertinya para Tenshin diam-diam memperkuat fraksi mereka."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, "Aku sependapat, apalagi saat ini mereka sedang mengembangkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Zero penasaran dengan kalimat Naruto barusan. Naruto menatap Zero yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sesuatu yang melibatkan seluruh Exorcist terpilih dari berbagai Gereja di dunia berkumpul di Vatikan dan turun tangannya tiga dari empat Seraph."

Zero mengernyitkan keningnya memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Naruto. Dalan pikirannya, ia terus mencari jawaban dari kepingan puzzle yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Hmm ...," Zero terus bergumam sendiri sambil terus berpikir. Naruto yang melihat Zero seserius itu kemudian bertanya, "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

Helaan napas berat dari Zero menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Kita lanjutkan masalah ini besok, ini sudah larut malam. Besok pagi aku punya pertemuan penting dengan perdana menteri."

Setelah mengatakan itu Zero dengan perlahan-lahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Naruto dan Tiir yang melihat Zero melenggang pergi mengerutkan keningnya.

Keduanya kemudian saling pandang, baik Naruto dan Tiir hanya menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa Zero itu orang yang sangat penting."

Ucapan Naruto kemudian dilanjutkan Tiir yang juga ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Pengusaha sukses adalah berlian di mata politikus."

"Kau mau kemana, Tiir?"

Tiir yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti dan melirik ke belakang. "Tentu saja tidur, lagipula ini sudah jam setengah dua malam."

Naruto menatap kepergian Tiir yang telah memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang, tatapannya kemudian tertuju pada Yuu yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tatapannya seketika berubah malas ketika melihat sosok Yuu yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan posisi duduk bersandar dan kepala yang menunduk. Saking pulasnya Yuu tertidur, ia bahkan mendengar suara dengkuran yang agak keras untuk seukuran remaja sepertinya.

_"Bocah ini ... adada saja."_

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Yuu yang menurutnya agak lucu. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada sosok gadis cantik yang sedari tadi terus memeluknya erat. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus rambut hitam panjang milik Kurumi.

"Kau belum tidur,'kan?"

Gadis itu diam, matanya terbuka perlahan-lahan menunjukkan iris ruby yang indah. Pelukannya perlahan mulai mengendur dan agak menjauhkan badannya dari Naruto.

Keduanya saling bertatapan mata. Kurumi tersenyum lembut dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya yang membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum kecil sembari memandang wajah gadis di hadapannya yang hanya terpisah beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca dengan genangan air mata di sudut matanya.

Naruto terhenyak mendengar suara lembut itu kemudian kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Air mata gadis itu sukses mengalir di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu kemudian kembali ke dalam pelukannya, namun kali ini Naruto mulai membalas pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah, Kurumi-chan," bisiknya pelan.

Naruto yang tengah memeluk Kurumi kini menunjukkan raut wajah serius._ "Tinggal satu lagi ... dan setelah itu kami akan berkumpul bersama. Dan rencana Tiir dapat dilaksanakan. Bersabarlah Kurumi-chan, tidak lama lagi kita akan terbebas dari kutukan ini. Yah, itu pasti akan terjadi."_

•

•

•

**~End Out~**

**Yoo Minna-san ... yare-yare, berapa bulan aku nggak update? Setengah tahun,'kah? 7 bulan,'kah? 8 bulan? Atau 9 bulan? Entahlah yang penting dah lama, ahaha~ (°~°)**

**Yosh, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa tokoh utama kita akan muncul di chapter depan dan tadaaa ... Naruto dah muncul sekarang. Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini, hmm?**

**Mengenai pertarungan Tiir dan Kokabiel yang kemudian dilanjutkan pertarungan singkat Tiir dan Vali, bagaimana menurut reader's-san?**

**Akhirnya terbongkar juga siapa orang yang dihubungi oleh Tiir di chapter sebelumnya. Dia adalah Tokisaki Kurumi (Date A Live) yang juga seorang pengguna Cursed Eye. Untuk senjatanya ada dua, pertama sebuah pistol berjenis Single-shot pistol dan yang kedua kalian pasti tahu.**

**Four Bullet : Dalet = Kemampuannya dapat memutar ulang waktu pada objek target atau subjek. Tapi, ini tidak berpengaruh pada objek yang telah mati.**

**Dan jangan lupa review! Bantulah aku yang pemula ini dengan saran atau masukan yang membangun agar aku bisa semangat dan mengembangkan cara penulisanku.**

**Sepertinya itu saja, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ... Jaa na ...**

**~Rain714 Out~**


End file.
